The QuadWizard Tournament
by Lazy Tobi
Summary: Fudge thinks Sirius is going to come back to get Harry while the Tri-Wizard Tournament is going on.  He goes to Konoha to get shinobi to protect Harry, and the school, to come in as representatives for a fourth, Japanese school in the tournament. Team Gai
1. Prologue: Fudge meets Slug

**The Quad-Wizard Tournament  
Harry Potter/Naruto crossover, Naruto-Verse**

**Disclaimer**: I don't think waving a wand at lawyers would make them go away…

**- Prologue: Fudge meets Slug -**

Now, Cornelius Fudge was a man of business… and protecting Hogwarts of crazy, escaped criminals. Currently, he was rummaging through old files, trying to find what he wanted. When his sweaty hands found the yellowed, slightly chewed on parchments stowed deeply into the back recesses of the 'In Case Of Emergencies' filing cabinet, Fudge gave a howl of delight.

"Are you alright, sir?" A random secretary came in, looking concerned.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just found what I've been looking for. Please, leave my office. It's a highly confidential affair." He replied, using his body as a shield to prevent her from seeing the old files. Fudge missed her look of concern for his mental stability before leaving.

"Now, Dumbledore, you said you didn't like the dementors… now I've found something better. Black is definitely going to attack Hogwarts again with his master this year; I know it. There's going to be complete chaos with the Tri-Wizard Cup… why not just add another school? The Quad-Wizard Tournament?" Muttering to himself, Fudge soon made his preparations in secret. He was going to visit the world where barbarians walked… a world no wizard had visited since the 1700s.

…

"Argh! Let go of me, you ruffians! Do you know who I _am_?" Tsunade looked up from doodling along the margins of mission scrolls, hearing the commotion outside of her office. Two ANBU entered, holding a short, rotund man in a bowler hat by his armpits about two feet off the ground.

"Ah! You must be the… Hoecage(1), yes?" The man spoke in a language she didn't comprehend. When Tsunade gave him a confused (but threatening) look, the man flushed. With a large struggled, he pulled out a long piece of wood from his pocket; it was immediately snatched away from one of the ANBUs. When the man made a sound of rage, Tsunade nodded at the ANBU holding the stick to give it back. He hesitantly did so, and the short man pointed it at his own neck, muttering something.

"Can you understand me now?" The male ANBU operative, the younger of the two, dropped the man in fright. The short man had no time to scream in pain before the ANBU grabbed his arm again, not meeting Tsunade's eyes.

"Yes. Am I right to assume you are a wizard?" Tsuande asked, eyeing the stick she now identified as a wand. The man nodded hastily, smiling widely despite the sweat dripping down his face from his nervous terror.

"Put him down and go back to your posts." Tsunade ordered the ANBU, who complied, not taking her eyes off the wizard.

"And you are?" The man paused a second, looking lost, before he flushed again.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss Hoecage, I'm—"

"It's _Hokage_." Tsunade interrupted his nervous babble, glaring at him. Sure, she might shrink from her duties, but if he called her a freaking hoe cage, he was going to get it.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry, miss Hokage. I'm Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic. Right, down to business: I'm here because I require your services." Fudge said quickly, not wanting to get on Tsunade's bad side. He knew what ninjas could do, and, quite frankly, it was terrifying; he didn't want to imagine what the best ninja of the best nation (or so the Minister of Magic from the 1700s said) of the five great ninja nations could do. Though, Fudge _was_ surprised that ninja was a woman, but he shrugged it off mentally. Tsunade stared at Fudge incredulously, one eyebrow raised.

"And why should I send some of my men to your world, Fudge-san?" She asked him like he'd asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Well, we pay in gold…" Fudge said uneasily, not liking how things were going. If she thought he was stupid, which she most certainly did from her facial expression and tone of voice, this wouldn't turn out in his favor.

"How much per ninja?" Tsunade asked, eyebrows knitting together. Hey, if the price were right, she'd send as many mentally strong ninja to his world that she could.

"Uhm, well… th-that depends on their rank…?" Fudge said, remembering the notes he'd read. There were four main ninja ranks with variations to all but the first one: Genin, Chunin, Jonin, and ANBU (in order from weakest to strongest).

"It depends on what you want." Tsunade show back, though it was a bluff. She had no ANBU or Jonin to spare; they were still cleaning up from Orochimaru's attempt to destroy their city from the Chunin exams the year previous.

"Well, I'd like some ninja to defend my school. I'm sure a crazed murderer, Sirius Black, is going to attack Hogwarts again, along with V-V… You-Know-Who." Fudge faltered in saying Voldemort's name, praying that Tsunade knew whom he meant.

"Those pussies?" Tsunade laughed, wondering how they'd cope with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru if all the Minister of Magic was concerned about was that Voldemort guy and some underling of his.

"_E-Excuse_ me?" Fudge asked, looking affronted. How dare she! Their biggest enemies that were not to be laughed at, even if one was dead!

"Look, I can send three Chunin. They just made that level a few days ago, but they're more than capable to take care of the job with their hands tied behind their backs." Tsunade said, preparing to call for Shizune.

"_Just three Chunin_? I don't mean to sound rude, but are you treating this as a _joke_, miss Hokage?" Fudge asked, voice rising. She shouldn't be joking about things like this! _Lives_ were on the line!

"Fudge-san, it is you who is taking this as a joke. Your world has a totally different environment than hours – a year in your world is just twelve days in mine. Certainly you knew that? The mentality strength to adapt to any situation narrows down my field of ninja to chose from, and we're in a war right now. That leaves me with just Chunin and Genin to pick from, and even then the picking is slim. The fact that I'm even considering sending three of my men into your world means I'm not taking this lightly. The fact you think I am is preposterous." Tsunade said, using the tone she usually reprimanded Naruto in. Seriously, this Fudge man could stuff it for all she cared since he called her a hoe cage and insulted her men! Fudge immediately flushed for a third time, blubbering out things Tsunade chose to not hear until he'd calmed down.

"A w-war? And just… Chunin or Genin? Couldn't you spare fifty or so ANBU?" At that, Tsuande just laughed mirthlessly.

"Fudge-san, fifty or so ANBU are what you think you need? Your notes must have been wrong on us, since three Chunin are all I know you need. Protecting a school from an underling of a pussy is not something I'd send _fifty or so ANBU_ on, even if I could. Three Chunin, take it or leave it. I might leave it if the price isn't right. Take in all the variables, Fudge-san, and decide." Tsunade said with finality before pulling out her Sake. This situation was more than enough for a valid excuse to get wasted. Fudge fiddled with his fingers, mulling the deal over.

"Fifty gold pieces for each." He said, finally, sighing mentally.

"A hundred."

"Fifty-five."

"Seventy-five."

"Sixty."

"Eighty."

"Seventy-five."

"Deal." Fudge cringed internally. That was _two hundred and twenty-five_ galleons already! He was positive those Chunin would call for back up as soon as they saw how big Hogwarts was.

"How old are the three you want to send?" Fudge asked, finally remembering the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They had to be seventeen in the wizarding world, but for ninja…

"Fourteen." Fudge choked on his saliva. Fourteen, and they were already on the second ninja rank?

"If you think that's surprising, I wouldn't put it past them to be in the ANBU before they're 18." Fudge could have died right then and there. That would be like… the head of the Auror department, who normally was around forty of fifty, only at eighteen?

"You can't be serious!" Fudge scrambled for words, finally finding them, eyes wide.

"Serious as you are about protecting that school from those pussies." Fudge felt faint. These people really were barbarians!

"Are… are you sure…?"

"Dead sure."

_Thump_.

"Shizune-chaaan!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune burst into Tsunade's office seconds later, panting and holding TonTon, her pig. Her jaw dropped when she saw a man wearing a suit on her floor, not moving.

"Find someone to get Fudge-san out of my office and awake. Oh, and call in Hyuuga, Neji-kun, TenTen-chan, and Rock, Lee-kun. I've got a mission for them." Tsunade said, taking a shot of Sake. Shizune was frozen for a minute.

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama!"

Fifty minutes later, Fudge put a disillusionment charm on himself and stood in the corner of Tsunade's office. He was very embarrassed that he'd fainted, but he was glad he'd be able to see the ninja that Tsunade wanted to send to Hogwarts. A few minutes after he was disillusioned, three teenagers came in with Shizune, Tsunade's aide, bowing and retreating back to her room. Creepily enough, the boy in the middle look directly at Fudge when he walked in. The other boy and the girl had looked around in his general direction, and, when they saw their teammate starting at one point, they stared directly at him, too.

"Do they pass your test, Fudge-san?" Tsunade asked smugly, grinning as Fudge removed the disillusionment charm from his person. The girl looked dumbfounded, the black haired boy looked excited, and the brown haired boy remained impassive. The middle boy was starting to freak Fudge out with his unblinking stare when he noticed the kid's eyes were _white and had no pupils_.

"Y-yes, they do, m-miss Hokage." Fudge stammered, adverting his eyes from the brown haired boy's. The kids didn't look remotely dangerous or like ninja, but the fact they'd found him in seconds from entering the room, while he was invisible, was astounding and assured him of their skills. However, Fudge still doubted the three could pull off the whole protection mission themselves. He'd save his smugness for later when they had to come back begging for help.

"Well, these are my Chunin. The black haired boy is Rock, Lee-kun, the brown haired boy is Hyuuga, Neji-kun, and the girl is TenTen-chan. Team Gai, this is the man who requests your services, Fudge-san." Tsunade introduced them, nodding once. Neji snorted quietly and TenTen pressed her lips into a thin line, holding back a wide grin.

"Why hello there, youthful Fudge-sama! Why are you youthfully dressed like you are?" Lee said in his usual loud voice (Fudge winced at the loudness), giving him a pinging grin (again, he winced, but because the shiny-ness of Lee's grin was too much for his eyes).

"I… I'm dressed normally, from where I come from. Well, somewhat." Fudge said, looking down at the suit he'd donned, thinking it might look normal in the ninja universe. Apparently it wasn't so, and he regretted wearing the restricting clothing.

"And where is that youthful place?" Lee asked, grinning again. Fudge closed his eyes, just in case of another grin.

"London, Europe. I come from another universe." At his words, TenTen started laughing loudly while Neji snorted again. Lee, though, looked interested.

"Is that youthfully so? Tsunade-sama, please inform us of our youthful mission!" Lee turned his attention from Fudge, remembering the strange stick Fudge had used to make himself visible again. That was no jutsu he knew of – and the stick was unlike any weapon he'd ever seen.

"Well, Fudge-san has this school from where he comes from. The kids who go there, in the thousands, need to be protected from an evil wizard—"

"Wizard?" Neji asked, surprising Fudge with the baritone of his voice. After Lee's cracking voice, he'd expected something along the same lines, not the voice of a man much older than the kid was

"Yes, wizard. Witches and wizards are real, with magic and stuff, where Fudge-san comes from. It's… like retarded ninjas. Their magic, from what our old documents say, is a form of jutsus – and, on top of that, most wizards need a wand, the stick you saw Fudge-san use, to channel their chakra and do a jutsu. Also, on top of the wand, they need to chant some spell. Anyways, he wants you to protect the school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from a man named Black, Sirius-san. Fudge-san believes Black-san will attack Hogwarts again this year. Black-san works for the dead wizard Voldemort-san, who is, in a nutshell, a bald version of Orochimaru. I doubt he'd be much of a challenge for you three. However, there is a catch.

"There is a tournament going on this year at Hogwarts. It's usually called the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but this year it will be the Quad-Wizard Tournament. You'll be representing our school, Ibarubushi, in this tournament. During this tournament is when Fudge-san thinks Black-san will strike. You're to protect the whole school, but there is an underlying protection mission as well: protect Potter, Harry-san, the prime target of Black-san's plans because he stopped Voldemort-san when he was a baby was killed him.

"The Tri-Wizard, now Quad-Wizard Tournament, is just a tournament where a wizard, or witch's, cunning and spell knowledge is put to the test with life or death scenarios. Simple, really. Anyways, these scrolls will tell you about the magical world. Prepare to leave tomorrow. In our universe, you'll only be gone for ten or so days, but in Fudge-san's universe, it will be about ten months. Neji-kun, Lee-kun, TenTen-chan, you're all equal in rank, so I'll let you decide who the leader of the mission is. You're all on your own in this, and the rank is A." Tsunade finished, pouring herself a shot of Sake and throwing it down.

TenTen frowned slightly, looking at Neji while Lee grinned and looked at Neji. Neji glanced at both and nodded slightly, stepping forward.

"I'll take responsibility of this mission, Tsunade-sama." He said, stretching out his left hand in which Tsunade put three scrolls in. He gave Lee and TenTen their scrolls before turning back to Tsunade.

"You're dismissed. Report back here at five a.m. sharp to travel by portkey to London. You'll arrive in a bar called The Leaky Cauldron and meet up with one of Fudge-san's auror and the headmaster's friends. They'll help you get your supplies and teach you, for a month before you go to Hogwarts, how things run in their universe. Understand?" All three nodded curtly.

"Good. Now, go train or whatever you were doing before I had Shizune-chan get you."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" And they left, not knowing of how troublesome their mission would become.

**A/N**: _(1) Spelled that way on purpose to highlight the fact Fudge is saying Hokage wrong._

_This is pretty short because it's the prologue. Sorries! Anyways, this is my second HP/Naruto crossover… but I'll actually finish this one. The last one, if any readers have read it, is called The Letter. I tried to please everyone who wants to read HP/Naruto crossovers by having every ninja go… but I bit off more than I could chew. It was originally fun to write, but now it's more of a chore, so I think I'll stop writing it even though it's my most popular story. I'm sorry to anyone whose read The Letter and is now reading this._

_Anyways, this will be fun for me to write the whole way through, even though it's not my favorite HP volume. It will only have Neji, Lee, and TenTen going to Hogwarts, a much easier group to keep track of rather than 16 and one ninja dog, so I doubt personalities and such will vary throughout chapters. Just to let y'all know, there will be hints of pairings in this, HP character/HP character, HP/Naruto character, and Naruto character/Naruto character all included. I just won't tell you which until they pop up, m'kays?_

_Oh, and their school ("Ibarubushi") translates to proud warriors. Fitting, no? R&R, please._

_~ Tobi_


	2. The Horrors of Shopping

**The Quad-Wizard Tournament  
Verse**: Naruto in the beginning, Potter afterwards  
**Disclaimer**: I wonder if I wave my wand saying, "Accio copyrights!" would work…  
**Reviewers** (_who are amazing and spectacular and fantabulous_):  
Foresthunter: You'll probably see in the next chapter or so.  
Darkemoperson: Yep. I decided Dumbledore getting help is way overused, even if I've used it. Thank you, I'll keep writing, hopefully with quick updates.  
Panda123: Thanks. Yes, there will be pairings/hints of them. I said that somewhere in my A/N last chapter, I think. D'aw, why no one for Lee? He's adorable.  
Caged Bird's dream: Thanks. Nice user name, by the way. :3

**- The Horrors of Shopping -**

"Meet up at six A.M. … Wow, that's pretty early for Tsunade-sama's standards…" TenTen murmured to herself, going back over her scroll just to make sure she'd read it right the day before. She'd woken up about half an hour earlier than normal to pack up her things. Tsunade had put in her mission scroll not to bring too many weapons (or put them in scrolls), and she'd had a hard time finding the right scrolls. TenTen knew the weapons she brought had to be unnoticeable by standards she didn't know of, seeing as she had no idea what wizards wore (the mission scroll said robes, but there were all different types of robes) to help her hide her weapons. In her scrolls she put all her larger weapons, and the weapons hidden on her person were various kinds of kunais and shurkens plus senbon. It would be laughable if she weren't loaded down with weapons.

TenTen exited her apartment, light pack in tow, hurrying down the stairs and into the mostly empty streets of Konoha. Not too far after she'd reached the main street, Lee joined her, bright-eye and bushy-tailed.

"Good morning, youthful TenTen-chan! Are you excited about all this youthful magic?" Lee asked in a whisper-yell, trying to be courteous to the sleeping villagers. TenTen shrugged, having mixed feelings about this magic junk.

"Please, Lee, I've told you to drop the honorific! It makes me feel like we don't know each other. I'll feel more comfortable – and, I guess, excited – when we get there… to that alley… Diagon Alley. And when Neji-kun can tell us exactly what their magic is." She chided him as they neared the Hokage Tower with six minutes to spare. Neji was outside the doors waiting for them.

"Good morning, Neji, my youthful rival!" TenTen expected Neji to reprimand Lee about dropping the honorific to his name, but Neji surprised her when he didn't.

"Let's go." Neji nodded at them both, holding the door open for them both to pass through before him. TenTen followed a now bouncing Lee up the stairs to Tsunade's office, feeling his excitement seep into her body. By the time they reached the door to Tsunade's office, she was trembling with excitement. A new _universe_! How lucky were they! Neji was the only calm one when Lee knocked (pounded) on Tsunade's door.

"Come in…" Tsunade's voice sounded husky, like she'd just woken up. None of the trio was surprised to walk in to see ink smeared on the left side of Tsunade's face.

"Ah, it is near six, isn't it? Well, then, this is your portkey. I hope you all read you mission scrolls, despite their length?" Tsunade said, wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth onto the back of her hand. With her other hand, she picked up an old, used boot that looked like it came from the bottom of a very polluted river. All three winced slightly at the state of it, not really wanting to touch it. The boot looked positively _disgusting_.

"Hai, we have, Tsunade-sama." Neji said, recovering first. Even though he was slightly germaphobic, there was always somewhere to wash up no matter where you were. That he was positive of. Tsunade nodded, and they waited in silence until 6:05 when the boot glowed pale blue. TenTen shuddered before putting one finger to it, hoping she kept her breakfast in. Lee grabbed it with his whole hand, putting on a brave face. Neji did the same as TenTen, only putting on fingertip on the grimy surface of the boot. _This was it_.

"I'll see you, then. Good bye."

The old Team Gai barely had time to hear Tsunade say good bye to them before they felt an odd sensation; it felt like someone had gotten them with a Fuuma Shuriken with an invisible string attached and was pulled back, trying to disconnect their torsos and legs… only it didn't hurt quite that much. It just felt _strange_.

There was a twisty sort of look as they went through to the new universe – even, at one point, they had no feelings, no sense, no anything. I was like they were dead or in a suspended state between life and death. Who knew, they probably were since they were crossing over to a different universe. It didn't take too long before all three could clearly see a dusty, almost empty bar and feel their bodies collide harshly with the floor and each other.

"Uhn…"

"That was quite unyouthful!"

"I guess that means neither of you are dead. TenTen, please stop hugging my arm. I much rather like having use and feeling of it." Neji said, feeling his left arm yanked harshly behind his back and being held tightly against a female body. He knew TenTen hadn't grabbed it on purpose, nor did he think she meant to stop the flow of blood to his arm.

"E-eh!" TenTen scrambled up, letting go of Neji's arm, turning a hardly noticeable pink. Neji then got off of Lee, who ended up being the poor soul on the bottom of their haphazard dog pile, and helped him up with his good arm. TenTen took a look around the mostly empty bar as Neji feigned casualness by rolling his shoulder but all the while checking any and all exits. Lee, who was the one to spot things they could throw just in case they needed a distraction, saw plenty of things (tables, chairs, salt and pepper shakers, etc) and decided to check out his surroundings.

"You dem brats from Japan?" A man asked, hobbling up. His mouth was more full of gums than teeth. Lee gave him a curious look, wondering what he'd said, as none of them understood him.

"Don't be silly, Tom, of course they are!" A woman, who'd been sitting in a booth with a man, leapt up and walked over. Her eyes were dark and gleamed with mirth, and her hair was a shade of red that Hinata usually took when she was around Naruto.

"Wotcher, I'm Tonks." The young woman stuck out her hand, and the old Team Gai eyed it like it was a wild disease or something. Lee, being the most forward, took it and shook her hand firmly (he remembered this was a greeting in this London place they were).

"Hello, youthful Tonks-chan! I am Rock, Lee and these are my teammates, TenTen and Hyuuga, Neji!" He said, quite loudly, grinning. Tonks only winced slightly at the ping from it. The man who'd' been sitting with Tonks walked over. It was hard to tell if he was young or old. His clothing was tattered like that of a homeless, but his eyes shone with the kindness of a parent.

"Oh, yeah, this is Remus Lupin. We're your guides today. Tom, that guy, is the owner of this bar." Tonks introduced, punching Remus lightly in the bicep. TenTen wondered if that was a good idea because he looked like he was about to drop with exhaustion. Tonks looked them all over closely, inspecting every inch of their outfits by walking around them in circles, and grinned while shaking her head.

"I give you guys props – you look pretty darn cool. But, those clothes aren't even normal in the Muggle – people with no magic powers – world. So, we've got to go shopping for clothes on the Muggle side before getting your school supplies. Oh, and you, come here." She said, pointing at Neji. He gave her a slight glare, not moving an inch.

"Fine. Be difficult. See if I don't do something about it." Tonks said under her breath, going behind Neji and pulling out his hair tie. TenTen giggled as Neji stiffened, wondering if anyone had even messed with his hair before (other than the time he had to let her when he was in the hospital after trying to go after Sasuke). Neji hissed slightly as Tonks yanked his hair roughly, putting it in a low ponytail at the base of his skull instead of the traditional style ponytail he usually kept it in.

"There. Now your hair looks normal. Oh, and before we go, you guys put your bags in the room and get rid of your… ninja plate headband things, please. That will make you even less noticeable." Tonks ordered, handing Neji a room key. Neji, seeing no reason to disobey her as they had nothing to do and had been told to listen to their guides, trudged up the stairs first with TenTen and Lee at his heels. He soon found their room (104) and unlocked it. Once again, he held the door open for TenTen and Lee and entered it last. The mirror laughed audibly when they entered, saying things about how odd their clothing looked. Lee got into an animated argument over his green spandex before long. TenTen and Neji watched him for a few minutes in amusement before remembering Tonks and Remus were waiting for them.

"Lee, we've got to go." TenTen said, disengaging Lee from his argument (he promised to finish it later) as they dropped their packs on the beds they wanted. Lee took the top bunk of the bunk bed, Neji took the lower, and TenTen got the single. Lee and TenTen took off their hitai-ates with out any qualms, but Neji took his off slowly, revealing his curse mark. TenTen quickly went into her pack and retrieved bandages for Neji to cover up the Manji symbol with. He nodded his thanks, quickly cover the Manji symbol, and lead the trio back down to Remus and Tonks. They could all tell how close the two seemed as they descended down the stairs, both adults sitting thigh-to-thigh in a booth and talking, laughing quietly with each other. Tonks jumped when Neji cleared his throat.

"Uh, right. Hold up, buddy, we don't want you to look like a kid who just exited the hospital. Let me—" She took note of the bandages around Neji's forehead and jumped slightly again when he grabbed her wrist with a firm grip when she reached out.

"This you will not touch. Now, either show us where we're supposed to go, or we'll go off on our own." Neji said sharply, glaring. Remus raised one eyebrow before touching Tonks's shoulder.

"Just leave him, Dora. Oh, could you understand Tom?" Remus said, adding his question as an after thought. Obviously, the ninja understood them (they'd used a spell that let them speak in their tongue with out learning it), but they'd need to understand English before the group left the confines of The Leaky Cauldron. TenTen shook her head, answering Remus's question. He sighed, taking out his wand and muttering the spell three times, pointing at one at a time.

"There," Remus said, "Now you'll understand English and speak it." Neji gave him a look, and that was when Remus noticed his eyes.

"Dora… did you…" Remus whispered, ducking down to her ear, nodding at Neji. It took Tonks a minute before she realized the problem.

"Oh… well, isn't this a problem." She said, biting her lip. There were spells to change one's looks, but she wondered how the kid would fare under them. Obviously, he could see, but what would happen to his eyes if they tampered with them?

"I can see perfectly fine." Neji deadpanned, glaring at the pair. Lee and TenTen snickered, sharing a look. If Neji could keep his eye color, this would be hilarious to see people try to help him like he was blind.

"No, we saw you can. But, you eye color isn't…. well, normal. You don't have pupils, for crying out loud." Tonks said, smirking slightly. She could see the humor in the situation, but she'd laugh about it after they solved their little dilemma. Neji sighed, closing his eyes and forming hand signs for the transformation jutsu. A small puff of smoke later, he opened his eyes to reveal they'd changed colors to rival the blue-white of ice that some people had… and, he had pupils. Tonks's eyebrows shot up in surprise while Remus looked curious to learn.

"That's a transformation jutsu… or partial of it. Most of the time, the shinobi using it transforms their whole body to another appearance." TenTen explained, smirking smugly. Tonks still look dumbfounded as Remus led the group out, nodding slightly. The group got odd looks (with the ninja's and Remus's clothes and then Tonks's hair), but they located a clothing store with out any hassle.

"Go crazy. Find a weeks' worth of clothes, at least. Remus, go with the boys, I'll come with TenTen." TenTen flinched slightly, not hearing the honorific, but then remembered Tonks meant no disrespect. She was just ignorant. She let Tonks lead her to the junior's department and try to find what sizes she was ("What do you mean you don't know what size pants you wear!"). In the end, TenTen found out she was a size three for pants and a medium for shirts; she found the whole size finding difficult and just plain weird. On the other side of the store, Neji and Lee were in the same dilemma, not knowing sizes and then being told they couldn't get seven of the same shirts. Apparently, wearing the same thing over and over again wasn't "normal" in London, Muggle side or Wizard side. What a strange place London was.

"So, uhm, that's…" TenTen, after over an hour (she checked the clock in the dressing room every time she went in) of trying things on, after finding her size, counting the tops and bottoms she'd picked out.

"Ten shirts, two pants, and two pairs of shorts, plus a light weight jacket, a heavy jacket, a scarf, and mittens." TenTen huffed, placing all eighteen items in the cart Tonks had retrieved.

"Sounds good. Now, for shoes." If TenTen groaned, audibly, she couldn't blame herself. She'd never liked shopping in the first place, and now she was doing an excess amount of it. And, now, she was moving onto shoe shopping. The _horrors_! In a perhaps selfish wish, she hoped Neji and Lee were having the same time she was: a horrible time.

"Lee, must you wear so much green? And Neji, white?" Remus asked, wanting to groan. The boys were adamant about wearing the same color if they couldn't wear the same thing, and, well, that wasn't normal. To this universe, anyways.

"Of course! Green is the only youthful color to show off my youth! Gai-sensei would frown upon me wearing something other than youthful green!" What was with him and youth?

"Hn." Remus couldn't help but groan at Neji's grunt of an answer. Obviously, they weren't going to get anywhere if he complained about the colors anymore.

"Just… put the clothes in the cart." He sighed, shoving the cart he'd gotten not too long after entering the young men's department towards the boys. The clothes they had were dumped unceremoniously into it, and Remus couldn't find the energy to push it. The full moon had just passed over, and he wasn't sure why he'd volunteered to go with Tonks to help out these kids. Assassins. Ninjas. Whatever. Lee pushed the cart as Remus led them to the shoe part of the store, not missing their exchanged look. Well, hell wasn't in the clothes part: hell was definitely in the shoes.

"Before you ask, nothing is wrong with your shoes. They're not normal for our world." Remus sighed, spotting Tonks and waving her over. TenTen, he noticed, had a tired look about her face similar to his own; Tonks he saw looked the same, though maybe a bit disgruntled.

"These kids are impossible. All they want to wear is one color. Hell, they'd go for the same thing every day if I didn't say no." Remus mumbled into Tonks's ear, catching her smirk. Darn that girl, she was laughing at his misfortune!

"Well, you three go find your shoe sizes on your own. Poor Remus here is beat, and, well, I can't be bothered." Tonks chortled, grabbing Remus by the wrist and pulling him down to sit on a bench with her.

"He was beat before we went shopping." Neji grumbled as the trio made their way through the isles. TenTen laughed softly and Lee nodded in agreement. Before too long, a clerk came over and helped them find their shoes size (he gave their current shoes and odd look), and then helped them get the right size in the random shoes they pointed out that looked half way decent. The clerk bid them a good day when they returned to Remus and Tonks, each holding a box.

"What? You're only a size five in women's? You lucky thing, you." Tonks said, noticing the shoe size TenTen had. The girl raised an eyebrow, keeping her question to herself, placing the shoebox on top of the cart filled with the clothes Tonks had her get. Neji and Lee dumped theirs into an even fuller cart next to it, filled with men's clothing.

"We don't have your currency, so how are we paying for this?" Neji asked, looking at the two carts. The one filled with his clothes and Lee's looked like t might break if it had another five or so pounds added to its load.

"With this." Tonks said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out colorfully decorated slips of paper.

"This is the Muggle currency – it's called pounds." Tonks whispered, chuckling and sticking the notes back into her pocket.

"Well, come on, then." To say they received even odder stares than before when they reached the checkout was an understatement. Tonks had to assure the clerk that, yes, they wanted to buy all these items five times (and that their money was real – the clerk kept giving Remus looks). TenTen surprised Tonks by being able to carry all her bags by herself back to The Leaky Cauldron just like the boys.

"Okay. Go change, you guys. Toooom, I need a shot!" Tonks said, waving Tom over to the bar stool she'd claimed. Remus sighed, joining her, watching the ninja trek up the stairs.

"He wouldn't youthfully let us get the same youthful shirts – and he even asked unyouthfully about us wearing the same youthful color!" Lee exclaimed to TenTen, pouting childishly. TenTen laughed, nodding in agreement. Tonks hadn't let her get the same shirt – and, unlike Remus, had put her foot down about the same color of shirts.

"Well, I guess that's what we get for coming here. Holy hell, it's already three! I'm hungry now…" TenTen moaned as they entered their room, eyeing the snoring clock. Lee voiced his agreement while Neji just shrugged, dumping his bags onto his bunk with out a care. Simply reaching in and grabbing a random pair of pants and shirt, he changed in the corner, not caring if TenTen or Lee saw him. It wasn't like they didn't change in the same room before – heck, they'd changed in the same _tent_ before. Lee and TenTen did the same, going to different corners and changing. The mirror yelled at them for their indecency, but they paid no heed. It was just a mirror, after all.

"Wow, Lee looks normal." TenTen laughed when she was done changing, seeing Lee in a green (not bright green, just normal green) graphic t-shirt. It had orange and black paint splatters splashed across the chest of it with navy skulls dancing along the bottom. Definitely not Lee, but she doubted there was much of a choice if he wanted all green.

"The skulls are quite unyouthful, but there weren't many youthful shirts to choose from." Lee pouted again, looking down at the skulls. TenTen only laughed again. He had on faded blue jeans and the green and orange Puma sneakers for his bottom half. Neji, however, looked quite in tune with his clothing, even if it was brighter than anything he'd ever worn before. It was a white t-shirt with red paint (or blood?) spatters adorned with laughing black skulls and criss-crossing chains. He had on dark gray jeans and white and silver Pumas, too.

"TenTen, you look youthfully cute!" Lee grinned at her, giving her the nice guy pose. TenTen only laughed, looking down at her ensemble. She had on a rose baby doll t-shirt (whatever that meant) with an orange and a glass filed with orange juice on it (the orange was asking, "Mamma?"), dark blue "skinny jeans", and pale blue and black U.S. Assassin shoes.

"Thanks, Lee. Let's go." TenTen said, leading the way out of the room, only noticing Neji had switched the bandages adorning his forehead for a white headband when he locked the door for them. When they arrived down in the bar, Remus and Tonks were waiting for them by the back door.

"And now, we're going to get you all your magical supplies." Tonks said, grinning brightly. The old Team Gai couldn't help but exchanged looks, not wanting to continue shopping, wondering if shopping for "magic" supplies would be as bad as shopping for "normal" clothes.

**A/N**: _Aaaand I'll stop it there before it get's too long. I know, hat the heck, shopping for clothes? Well, it's kinda self-explanatory. They'd be caught pretty easily wearing their ninja clothes (Eeh, even if they'd be going through growth spurts, still envision their Genin clothes), so they need new ones. xD Not and eventful chapter… sorry. Next one will be them shopping for school supplies (and lunch, lol), and probably, if the shopping doesn't take as long as this trip did, when they arrive at Hoggy-Hoggy-Hogwarts. Lol, please don't kill me for this kinda boring chapter! X3 I think I'll make a schedule for myself to try to update at least every Wednesday so I'll get chapters done and won't lose interest in this because my lack of updates like The Letter and Raikansuropu…_

_~ Tobi_


	3. Diagon Alley

**The Quad-Wizard Tournament  
Verse**: Potter  
**Disclaimer**: I didn't get the copyrights for Christmas… D:  
**Reviewers** (_who are made of epic win_):  
Sleepyreader: Thank you. I'll try to be updating as quick as I can.  
Panda123: Thanks, lol. I'm trying to update quickly, trust me. Aa, okay. I understand.  
Elspeth: Thank you. I know, right? Though I don't think they'll mind shopping for wizarding supplies…  
Darkemoperson: I don't think your eyes are deceiving you; I forgot to read over the chapter before submitting it. It's my bad, sorry. It's short? I would've put in the trip to Diagon Alley, but I didn't want to overload the chapter with information. I can't wait to start writing about the tournament. xD  
Nebelkind: Thanks. They'll get into trouble, loads of it. And, hopefully you readers will find it amusing.  
TrenchcoatMan: Thanks, I'm glad you find it funny. Really? I'll tone down Lee's youth, then. Sorry, I didn't realize he was saying it so much.  
Sleepyreader: Thanks (and nice alias XD) and I'll be trying to.  
Vanillasalt: Aye, aye, miss. xD Here you go.

**- Diagon Alley -**

"Now, in this…. er, _private_ area, can you do your little ninja trick again? Only this time for a full appearance of, say, an 11-year-old kid? It's a disguise… we don't want people seeing you now, getting supplies, and then wondering why you had to come to Diagon Alley to get supplies, including wands, and be entered in the Tr—Quad-Wizard Tournament." Tonks said, laughing slightly. The ninja found her request odd (how could they go back into the bar when everyone had just seen them exit with Remus and Tonks? It would be strange for three different kids to go back in with them.)

"Yes, we can… well, _they_ can." Lee grinned brightly at Remus and Tonks, giving them a thumbs up. TenTen and Neji both formed the hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke. TenTen appeared first from the smoke cloud, revealing she'd dropped six inches into a stick-skinny black haired girl with bright green eyes; also, her chest size went down considerably. She still wore the same clothes, however, but they were shrunk to fit her new body size. Neji appeared not too long after, having a mop of spiky blond hair instead of his long chocolate locks, cerulean eyes, a light tan a few shades darker than his original skin tone, and had dropped nine inches; he, also, had shrunk his clothes to match his now much shorter image.

"… Don't tell me you're holding a grudge, Neji." TenTen asked, glaring at said boy; her voice had changed octaves, even, to a lower, more boyish one. His new appearance looked exactly like Naruto, save for his whisker birthmarks.

"Hardly. He's my polar opposite, so I doubt anyone would compare him to me." Neji replied smoothly, his once deep voice several pitches higher and much, much scratchier. TenTen and Lee read the lines of 'I doubt anyone would compare him to me', knowing he meant 'anyone who compares us is fucking dead'.

"Whatever. Lee, come here." TenTen shrugged, turning to her other male teammate (who now looked like a giant). He complied, thinking about who he wanted to become.

"I would like to look like Sasuke-san!"

TenTen and Neji exchanged bewildered expressions (Remus and Tonks thought it strange Neji was showing the confused emotion since he'd not done so as of yet) before she formed the hand signs and changed Lee's appearance (1). He appeared out of the smoke having dropped seven inches, grown a few shades paler, his eyes going from round to almond, and his shiny black bowl-cut turned into a spiky black mess that resembled a duck's bum. All three of their facial structures had filled out, rounding for the more childish look, and Remus was sure no one could tell that these three kids were the ones going to the Quad-Wizard Tournament and Hogwarts in a few days. Tonks shook her head, chuckling slightly through her amazement, attempting to get used to the ninja's new looks (and heights – they had all been a bit lanky, now they were so tiny and cute).

"Now, I bet you guys must be hungry?" Tonks asked, grinning at the brick wall in front of the group. Why Tonks had them change in the back where the trashcans were was beside the shinobi. Remus pulled out his wand, counting bricks, then tapping one in particular. He and Tonks watched with indifference, but Lee started on about how cool the wall, which was forming a pathway, was. TenTen's eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped slightly, and Neji just stared apathetically at the wall through his hidden Byakugan. It was glowing brightly with chakra all around it; actually, the whole alley behind it was glowing with chakra. It was almost blinding. Deactivating it when Tonks and Remus looked back, even though they couldn't see it, Neji followed behind TenTen and Lee, putting a large grin on his face as they followed Tonks to an ice cream stand.

"Fudge brownie and strawberry, please, on a cone for me. Chocolate peppermint, two scoops, for Remus and…" Tonks ordered, stopping and looking at the ninja accompanying them. They waited until the guy had gotten Remus and Tonks their cones before ordering.

"Yosh! I'd like two scoops of youthful chocolate peppermint, too, please!" Lee grinned, beginning to rock on the balls of his feet in excitement. He'd never had ice cream as lunch before! TenTen held back her giggles, wondering what the Uchiha boy would've done if he'd seen Lee acting this way looking like him.

"Ehh… raspberry and chocolate, please." TenTen said, slightly confused, when the ice cream man looked at her. She didn't see how ice cream could pass as lunch.

"… Two scoops of fudge brownie…" Neji said, ignoring Tonks's surprised look and TenTen's barely hidden snicker. He couldn't help it if he liked chocolate…

Tonks paid again (with gold and bronze coins instead of colorful paper notes) when the shinobi got their ice cream. Since food items weren't allowed in almost all the shops, Remus and Tonks gave them a tour of Diagon Alley while they ate. To say Lee was very zealous would've been an understatement.

"Okay, we've got no real plan, but we know Ollivander's will be last and Madame Malkins will be first. Okay?" Tonks said as they headed back to the beginning of the Alley after pointing out Gringott's Bank, finishing her cone. She got mixed replies from the shinobi as they finished off their cones as well (Remus had finished a long time ago).

"Dora, I don't think that's a very wise plan." Remus said, nodding at the ninja in front of them. It then dawned on Tonks that they all had dropped a good few inches from their lanky heights in the transformation. Neji nodded, grinning enthusiastically (though none could see the expression fitting on him, Naruto's face looked quite natural with it on).

"I agree with Remus. Why don't we start in the cauldron shop? We could carry the things we buy in the cauldrons." Neji said, acting his (self-appointed) part as Naruto, bouncing slightly after he finished speaking. It felt really weird to be acting like this, since he was receiving the most stares (save for Lee since the girls liked Sasuke's face, apparently), and he never was allowed, nor wanted to, act like Naruto. He was starting to regret looking like the blond boy.

"Okay…" Tonks nodded slowly, following what looked like a sugar-high Neji into the cauldron shop. There they got three pewter cauldrons for each ninja (Lee had wanted a silver one, since it was shiny, but he wasn't allowed to). Next they went into Apothecary, under TenTen's wishes, getting the supplies they'd need for fourth year students at Hogwarts. Remus and Tonks didn't let her, or Neji, get any suspicious items (though both looked very innocent at the moment, they couldn't help but remember they were ninjas and could probably make something _bad_ with random items). They went to the bookstore next, and Remus and Tonks lost sight of the shinobi before too long.

"Well… this is…" Tonks laughed sheepishly, holding Remus's wrist tightly in her hand, starting to look in every aisle for their missing ninja. Remus chuckled drily behind her, looking in the opposite direction. Neither had anticipated the disappearing act, though now they thought they should've seen it coming. The kids had been, after all, quite curious of everything in the previous two shops. Why would a bookstore be any different?

"There's Lee… come on, before he sees us and runs away." Tonks said, pointing at a very excited looking Lee, eyes shining as he gazed up at all the books of how to magically enhance your strength to an impossible, superhuman level.

"Gai-sensei would be so proud of me!" Lee whispered, reaching out for one of the books nearest to him before an arm wrapped around his neck, dragging him away.

"Nooo! Tonks, I must read those youthful books!" He wailed, pouting and turning watery eyes onto his capturer. Remus had to take over her job of dragging Lee away (she was taken by his cuteness), leading both the now sulking ninja and Tonks through Flourish and Blotts. He found both Neji and TenTen in the same aisle, though looking at completely different books. TenTen was looking at weapons, ("Oh, my Kami-sama! I was thi—no, _this_! Oooooh, this is soo pretty! So cute!") and Neji was looking at books teaching obscure ways to torture people ("Heh heh heh…"). Needless to say, Remus was pretty scarred from that incident (because, really, a girl calling a weapon cute and a boy cackling evilly over how to torture something was _very_ scarring). Tonks was able to pry TenTen away from the weapon books, ("Nooo! I _need_ that!") and just walked away from the torture books ("Hn. I've read enough to last a few months...") when Remus came over, still dragging Lee.

"Never do that again…" Tonks growled, dragging TenTen back to the front of Flourish and Blotts, steaming mad.

"But… reading is good for you?" TenTen asked, laughing sheepishly. She wasn't the best at coming up with excuses on the spot after she'd seen so many amazing new weapons.

"Nice try. Hey, you, we need some books…" TenTen joined Lee in sulking as Tonks ordered the clerk behind the counter to get three sets of their books. Remus, like Tonks, was still holding onto Lee just in case he went off again; Neji was, once again, looking like he was sugar high – a far cry different than what he'd looked like reading the torture books – grinning like the mindless idiot he was portraying.

"Okay, here." Tonks unceremoniously dumped their schoolbooks into their cauldrons, giving each ninja a mild glare. Once they had left Flourish and Blotts did Lee and TenTen stop sulking, grinning in anticipation for the next shop. It wasn't too long before telescopes, a set of scales, and a set of phials had joined the potion ingredients and books in their cauldrons.

"Do you guys want a pet?" Tonks asked, stopping in front of Magical Menagerie.

"With out running of and disappearing like in Flourish and Blotts." Remus said, taking a hold of Lee and TenTen's shoulders (they were the nearest to him).

"Hey, hey, hey – what about that place?" Neji asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, pointing wildly at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Though he was eyeing the cages with distaste, Tonks could tell he liked the owls.

"Um, yeah, sure." She said, following him as he went into the shop, bouncing every other step. Immediately, Neji's face fell into a glower as he looked at all the cages, finger twitching. TenTen and Lee exchanged glances, breaking free of Remus's hold and going to his side.

"If you set them all free, we'll attract unwanted attention." TenTen hissed, grabbing the twitching hand closest to her. Lee, on his other side, did the same.

"I know." Neji grumbled, deflating a bit. He eyed a large owl with bright orange eyes near the back, leading his teammates to it. Remus and Tonks followed a bit behind, wondering how close the trio was. TenTen and Lee had efficiently stopped whatever Neji had wanted to do with out saying more than a sentence and grabbing his hands; they were sure, if they'd tried, they wouldn't have been able to at all. It shocked them when Neji was able to jerk his hand out of Lee's suddenly, unclasping the latch on the eagle owl's cage, setting the great bird free. The merchant gasped as it screeched, flying out of its cage and landing in the rafters.

"Hey, kid, why the bloody hell did you do that?" He crowed, scrambling over the counter and running to the spot below the eagle owl.

"Because." Neji said, grinning brightly at him, earning himself a whack upside the head from TenTen's free hand.

"You idiot!" She hissed, glaring. Lee started to help the clerk try to get the owl back into her cage, but they were pretty unsuccessful. Neji shrugged, raising his unoccupied hand, watching the eagle owl. She saw his raised hand and glared with her bright orange eyes before swooping down, landing onto Neji's outstretched hand.

"Good girl. I'll call you Hitomi." He murmured, ignoring the pain ricocheting up his arm from her talons digging into his hand, stroking the top of her head after freeing it from TenTen's grip. The clerk just glared at Neji.

"So, you want her? Twelve galleons and two sickles." He said gruffly, going back over to the counter, vaulting back over it. The man pulled out a bag of owl treats from behind the counter, putting it next to the cash register. Tonks went up and paid (with twelve gold coins and two silver ones), glaring at Neji as well.

"How much for the –"

"No cage." Neji interrupted Tonks, glaring right back at her. Ultimately, his glare won and they exited with an incredulous look from the clerk. Neji and Remus stayed outside while Tonks took Lee and TenTen into Magical Menagerie's to get them pets.

"Okay, one at a time so I don't lose you." Tonks huffed, eyeing Lee and TenTen warily. Lee grinned at her.

"Youthful ladies first." He said, giving TenTen a bow. She just rolled her eyes, meandering through the shop until she came across the cats. TenTen's face lit up as she grinned at the fluffy, purring animals, cooing softly at them. One young cat in particular caught her eye, though. She was very fluffy, and had light orange fur with darker orange stripes. The tabby's large paws were white, just like her underbelly, chest, and maw; it had large, round forest green eyes.

"Is that the one?" Lee asked, spotting the young tabby TenTen was eyeing.

"She sure is." TenTen grinned, sticking her fingers through the cage bars to pet the tabby's soft fur, idly wondering what kind of fit Neji would have from seeing all these cages.

"I'm going to call her Tora. Aww, you're sooo cute!" TenTen cooed at the cat, which was purring loudly, as Tonks flagged a clerk down.

"Can we get the cat out?" Tonks asked when a girl came over, smiling. The clerk shook her head, blond hair whipping about her neck and face.

"No, I'm sorry. Not if you're going to keep looking around. It's a safety precaution we take here to keep all pets safe and alive ever since an incident with a Fire Crab." She explained, looking at the tabby TenTen was attempting to play with through the cage.

"That tabby you've picked out is real feisty. She'll be ten galleons and eight sickles." The clerk said, smiling again.

"Yeah, well, let's go find you a pet." TenTen shrugged, bidding good-bye to Tora and hooking her arm through Lee's.

"Yosh!" Lee crowed, causing some cats nearby to hiss and raise their hackles, leading TenTen to the reptile area. He pointed dramatically at a tiny turtle. For a second, it looked quite normal… but then it changed from moss green to sun yellow.

"I saw him when we were following you around." Lee said, grinning brightly at the turtle. It turned black and hid its head into its shell. The clerk had followed them with Tonks and cooed softly.

"That one is very shy. Don't take it personally." She said, reaching in and stoking the turtle's shell. He turned back to moss green, but his head still remained hidden in his shell.

"He'll cost you five galleons. His price has gone way down since no one wants a shy turtle like him, and, also, no one has wanted a tiny squirt, either. Poor thing. So you'll take the tabby and this guy – is that it?" She asked, smiling once again. TenTen personally thought she should stop smiling so much.

"Yeah." Tonks said, nodding slowly. Hogwarts didn't let its student have turtles… but having a turtle could be good cover, couldn't it? It meant a different culture, different customs…

"I'm calling him Koichi." Lee said as the clerk picked up the newly named Koichi, placing him gently in Lee's cupped hands. Koichi turned the pale skin tone of Lee's current hands, making a clicking noise. TenTen and Lee both said, "Awww," at the same time.

The clerk led them back to where Tora was (once she saw TenTen, she started purring loudly) and unlocked her cage, pulling the young tabby out and handing her over to TenTen. Tora purred even louder, ducking her head below TenTen's chin, causing the girl to laugh as the long fur tickled her neck.

"You'll want food and carriers, right?" The clerk asked, looking from the turtle to the cat.

"No carriers, just collars and food." TenTen replied before Tonks could, knowing Neji would let the cat and turtle loose if he ever saw them in a carrier (besides, TenTen didn't want one and was sure Lee didn't, either).

"O-kaaay… well, that tabby there is a 'Coon, so she'll be needing a large collar… and the turtle…" Still muttering to herself, the clerk went to where the collars were, leaving a dumbfounded Tonks and a happy Lee and TenTen next to the cats. She came back before too long, holding a blue cat collar, complete with a silver bell, and a tiny, tiny orange collar that also had a bell.

"This blue one can get pretty large with out a spell to change it, so it'll be perfect for her. And I shrank this cat collar for the turtle because I'm sure you'll need the bell. They cost five sickles together. And the food is over at the counter. Follow me." The clerk said, handing each collar to the respective pet owner before going back to the counter. Lee and TenTen put the collars on their new pets as Tonks paid for the expenses, taking the two bags of feed before leading Lee and TenTen out of the store.

"That's… a big cat." Remus said, raising his eyebrows at the sight of Tora. TenTen just grinned at him. Hitomi turned her large orange eyes over to Tora, ruffling her tawny feathers; Koichi was still hiding from the world.

"Well, since none of these gits got cages, I think we need to make a pit stop by The Leaky Cauldron." Tonks huffed, glaring at the three as a group. Neji grinned at her, looking victorious, TenTen stuck her tongue out, and Lee started snickering.

"Ugh!" Remus started laughing at Tonks as she walked away, pouting. The shinobi followed Tonks and Remus (who was apologizing on her behalf, though it was half-hearted and amused) back to the archway to the Leaky Cauldron. Tonks took Hitomi and Koichi while Remus took Tora back up to the ex-Team Gai's room, leaving them to stand around the archway, holding their cauldrons filled with school supplies. They hadn't been allowed back into the bar ("It's dinner time! You might get caught changing again, so we'll take those animals." Tonks has said).

"They seem youthfully all right." Lee said, smiling. TenTen found the expression weird since he looked like Sasuke.

"Hn." Neji grunted, grin dropping. He was glad he didn't have to go around Hogwarts in too much of a disguise since he was _deeply_ regretting acting like Naruto.

"Oh, shut up …" TenTen stopped, wondering if she should say his name. Deciding against it, since people were bustling about that could hear her, she just gave Neji a pointed look. He smirked at her in return. The trio remained silent until a scratched Tonks and suddenly fluffy Remus returned.

"I swear, that bird of yours has problems." Tonks growled, poking Neji's cheek. Getting back into character, he just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Let's go to Ollivander's, shall we?" Remus asked, attempting to brush off his ragged coat. Tonks made a noncommittal sound, leading the way to Ollivander's with the four of them trailing after her. Right before they entered the shop, Lee's stomach growled.

"We'll get dinner after this, then." Tonks laughed, grabbing Remus by the hand and pulling him inside Ollivander's before the shinobi. TenTen grinned, looping one arm through Neji's and the other through Lee's before leading them inside.

"Ah. Are you here to get wands?" A man suddenly appeared, wispy white hair tucked behind his ears. His eyes were a pale shade of silver, not too different than the eye color Neji had taken in his first transformation, and he looked from one ninja to the other.

"You. You first." The old man, Ollivander, pulled TenTen forward. She shivered slightly from his touch when he reeled back, nodding as his measuring tape came forward and started measuring her in the most random places.

"What arm is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked, heading back to where there were piles upon piles of long, skinny boxes.

"… I'm right-handed…" TenTen said, not sure, looking back at Remus and Tonks. Both nodded at her, telling her she was right in assuming her wand arm was her dominant hand.

"Good, good… stop…" As suddenly as it came, the measuring tape crumpled to the dusty wooden floor as soon as Ollivander told it to stop. He came back, pulling a wand out of one of the boxes.

"Try this… willow and unicorn hair, ten inches. Rather whippy." But, as soon as TenTen took it from her, Ollivander took it away, saying it wasn't right. She turned to look at Remus and Tonks again, confused, but they just shrugged at her.

"Here. Oak and phoenix feather, seven inches. Supple." TenTen took it from Ollivander, expecting him to take it away again, but he didn't until she started to wave it about.

"No, no, no!" He cried, once again returning to the aisles filled with thousands of wand boxes. Soon TenTen had a small pile of wands Ollivander said weren't it by her feet.

"Spanish cedar and dragon heartstring, eight and a half inches. Flexible and whippy." He handed TenTen what she thought was the hundredth wand but was only about the twentieth. An ice-cold feeling ran up her arm when she touched it; she, feeling stupid, waved the wand again. Bright red sparks exploded from the tip of the wand, making Lee and TenTen jump.

"Ah, good, good! You," Ollivander cried, pointing at Lee, "are next." Lee grinned at Ollivander, patting TenTen on the shoulder when they passed each other.

"I am also right-handed, sir." Lee said brightly, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. He couldn't wait for the reaction his wand would give! The forgotten measuring tape leapt to life, measuring Lee about as randomly as it had measured TenTen.

"Yew and dragon heartstring. Ten inches, good for transfiguration." He said, handing Lee the wand. Almost at once, Ollivander yelped and took it back, scurrying back and forth between Lee and the wand aisles in his shop. Lee found it quite amusing and exciting each time he got presented a wand, only to feel disappointed when it got snatched away again. How could Ollivander tell which one was "the right one" and not Lee himself?

"Mahogany and dragon heartstring, nine and three quarters inches. Quite powerful." Feeling the by-now familiar rush from taking the wand, Lee almost dropped it when it felt cold, deathly cold, against his skin. Ollivander was nodding slightly even before Lee wove it in the air, the wand releasing bright green stars from its tip.

"Good. Now the last." Neji walked up, eyebrows knitting together slightly. He'd been watching his teammates get their wands; he could also tell the difference between the wands. Wands had a narrow channel through them on the inside, the unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, or phoenix feather wrapped around it that chakra would flow through. The channel circumference varied slightly in each wand, and each different type of wood had a difference chakra flowing through it. The ones Ollivander had said no to littered the floor as Neji walked up, him eyeing each discarded one in turn. TenTen had fire for her natural element, and Lee had gotten earth. The wood that made the wand had matching chakra running through its fibers; the channel through TenTen's wand had been narrower, much narrower, than Lee's. Neji wasn't sure what the unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, or phoenix feather did, though, but he knew why the channels had varied circumferences. The circumference got wider the less control one had over his or her chakra. Lee, not being able to use ninjutsu, obviously needed a wider channel to contain his wild chakra running through the wand.

"I'm left-handed." Neji said, grinning brightly at Ollivander, causing the man to squint at him. He went back to the boxes of wands, returning with one.

"Teak and dragon heartstring, seven and a quarter inches. Very powerful." Neji took it, but he knew even before being handed the wand Ollivander had chosen wrong. The channel was too wide, and his natural element wasn't the wind. Ollivander snatched it away with out a word as Neji raised it above his head, running back and forth between customer and wand aisles once more. It took him about twenty tries before Neji thought he'd gotten the right one. The channel inside the wand was even narrower than TenTen's, and the natural element running through it was water.

"Birch and phoenix feather, ten inches. Flexible." Ollivander murmured, handing Neji the wand. An icy feeling ran up Neji's arm, and he realized the chakras in the wand were matching to his own, fining a tenketsu in the palm of his hand to connect to. The chakra was slightly different, making him think wizards got a different feeling when they got the right wand. He wove it in the air, and a white dove cooed woefully as it flew from his wand tip. Neji wasn't positive, but he had a feeling the unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, or phoenix feather controlled how the chakra as used after an incantation was made (or, for inexperienced "wizards" and "witches", whatever matched the amount of chakra seeping into it).

"Good, good." Ollivander said, waving Tonks and Remus over to pay. Remus took up a conversation with the elderly man as TenTen and Lee walked up to Neji, curious.

"It's… a long explanation. I'll tell you tonight." Neji mumbled, running a hand through his short hair. He frowned slightly at the length, already missing his long hair. They waited in a comfortable silence (Neji was reading one of their school books as TenTen prodded him in the ribs while playing rock-paper-scissors with Lee) until Tonks and Remus walked back over to them.

"Okay, we lied… I lied," Tonks said, changing her words when Remus gave her a reprimanding look, "about dinner. Madam Malkins will be closing soon, so we need to get your robes. Then we'll have dinner at The Leaky Cauldron." She led them out of the shop (Lee started sulking), and TenTen noticed Remus ruefully muttering something incoherent and waving his wand. Ollivander's face, the sliver she saw as the door closed, suddenly became blank.

"What'd you do to him?" TenTen asked, looking up at Remus. He blinked, sheepishly running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"I changed his memory. One of you will be seeing him again really soon, and we don't want him saying that out loud. It didn't hurt him. I altered his memory on what wands he sold today and to whom he did sell them to." He explained, not meeting her gaze, a light flush coating his cheeks. TenTen shrugged, accepting his answer, walking a bit faster to catch up with Neji and Lee. Remus was glad she left it at that, not wanting to explain in further detail. He hadn't wanted to change Ollivander's memory, but he knew he had to. For the sake of the kids, at least, maybe even for Hogwarts's.

"Hello, Madam Malkins." Tonks said when they entered the shop.

"Hello, dear. I'm sad to say that I'm not taking any more customers today." Madam Malkins said, finishing up on a short, rotund boy. Tonks waited until the boy and his parents left before turning to the elderly woman again, wand hidden in her sleeve. Lee didn't hear the spell she said, but Madam Malkins looked… dazed, almost as she went to the front of her cozy store, conjuring up curtains to cover the window and flipping her sign from 'Open' to 'Closed'.

"Okay, kiddies, change back. Madam Malkins won't remember a thing." Tonks said, nodding at the still dazed looking Madam Malkins. Narrowing his eyes, Neji did as he was told, wanting oh-so-badly to use his Byakugan to see how her chakra system had changed, but a forming migraine stopped him. TenTen had changed herself back and then Lee, and, after they'd transformed back, Madam Malkins woke form her daze.

"Oh, my last customers, right? Let's hurry, please. On the stools, children." She ushered them onto three stools, having a measuring tape measure them as she pulled out normal black robes. Soon, she'd gotten them winter robes and normal robes.

"You'll be attending the ball, correct?" Tonks answered Madam Malkin's question for them ("Yes, they will be.") and went to one side of her shop. Madam Malkins returned with three dress robes, one a deep, jet-black, the second a deep, deep green that appeared almost black, and the last being a bright red. She handed Neji the jet black one to put on, Lee the deep green one, and TenTen the bright red. She went from Neji to TenTen, sizing the dress robes to them.

"There, all done." Madam Malkins sighed, smiling brightly, going over to her counter where Remus and Tonks had wandered over to. Tonks paid, once again, as Neji, Lee, and TenTen slipped the dress robes off and gathered all the robes that had been fitted to them, placing them in their now-full cauldrons.

"Okay, then, dinner time after you guys put your things up." Tonks said, after she'd paid, Remus behind her. Lee's stomach growled loudly, making him laugh and grin.

"Yosh! Food!" He said, picking up his cauldron with ease and heading out of Madam Malkin's shop first. Neji, who looked much more like himself not bouncing around while grinning, and TenTen followed him, both picking up their cauldrons as well. It was dark out, and most stores had their lights off, so they didn't have to change back into their eleven-year-old covers.

The group entered The Leaky Cauldron again, Remus and Tonks snagging a table while the ninja put their things up in their room.

"This mission with be most interesting, I think!" Lee said, once they were in their room, dropping off his cauldron with a loud 'Thunk!'.

"Hn. I think you'll starve if the eating habits stay the same as today's." Neji said, smirking as Lee's stomach growled again. TenTen grinned at his comment, dropping her cauldron lightly next to Lee's.

"I think Neji's right, Lee." She chuckled, punching his arm playfully. Lee pouted, pretending to sulk all the way down to the pub after Neji had put his cauldron down as well.

"Expect a large bill." TenTen informed Remus and Tonks, slipping into a chair across from Remus and next to Neji, grinning mischievously at them. A waiter came over, quill and notepad in hand, nodding at the group.

"Why?" Tonks asked, giving her a curious look.

"Yosh! I'll have youthful spicy curry, a bowl of chicken soup, this… shepherd's pie…" Tonks's jaw dropped as Lee went on, causing TenTen to laugh and Neji to smirk. Remus paled as Lee ordered, holding his own stomach and looking even sicker than he already did.

"Lee is why." TenTen said the obvious when Lee was done ordering. He'd gotten maybe half of what was on the menu.

"I'll have an order of mild curry, a shepherd's pie, and a plate of bloaters." Remus and Tonks gave Neji a look, completely blown away at the sheer amount the boys were eating. Tonks was suddenly glad she'd been given a high sum on money, just in case. The waiter flipped to a new page, looking at TenTen apprehensively.

"I'll have a plate of medium curry, and a plate of bangers with mashed potatoes." TenTen said, smiling innocently at the waiter. Nodding, he wrote it down and turned to Remus and Tonks.

"Two orders of a shepherd's pie." Remus said, ordering for both of them. (2)

"And your drinks?" The waiter asked, glancing around the table, a slight flush covering his face. He'd forgotten to ask for their drinks first!

"Three iced waters." Neji said slowly, getting a nod form each of his teammates.

"Two pumpkin juices." Remus sighed, hoping he didn't have to chip in to the bill. He was almost certain it would be high because of the shinobi. The waiter nodded, scurrying away with the large order in hand.

"Well, I hope you guys are okay with a wait. Merlin, you eat a lot." Tonks sighed, eyeing them all (though mostly Lee). TenTen and Lee grinned at her (his ping was back and caused both Remus and Tonks to wince and anyone else who had been looking in Lee's general direction).

"Well, we're growing… children that burn off quite a large sum of calories." Neji said, shrugging, smirking at them.

"That's the understatement of the year." Tonks huffed, causing Lee, TenTen, and Remus to laugh; she soon joined in. Neji's smirk grew, even. Though they ate a large amount of things, Remus and Tonks knew they were good kids that would fit in with the odd groups at Hogwarts when the time came.

**A/N**: _(1) I'm pretty sure if they can make a log look like a human, they can change other humans to look like something else (say, a log xD). Sorry if this bothers anyone. _

_And the hairstyle looking like a duck's bum, yeah, I think Sauce's hair looks like a duck's bum. So sure me (not really because I'm not a little rich kid). Neji's owl's name refers to her eyes (Hitomi means pupil, but the sight I found said it was given to girls with beautiful eyes). TenTen's cat is called Tora (Tiger) for obvious reasons. Koichi means bright/shining first (son) – which is a play on how it changes colors and is Lee's first pet. I know he's not canon in the HP world, but Koichi won't be changing anytime soon. He's here to stay. _

_Oh, the wand things… yeah. I branched off of what I did in The Letter, giving them a bit more detail. If you think I belong in a mad house, go ahead. ;P_

_(2) Well, I have a feeling not too many British/English kids read this… or anyone really knows what in the world some of the foods are. Bangers are sausages, bloaters are a form of smoked herring (similar to kippers, but the organs are left inside), and shepherd's pie (mentioned in the HP books, mind you) is… basically a pie filled with various meats and topped with lamb mince. There isn't a crust or any sort of vegetables. _

_I know it cut off pretty… awkwardly. I think I've overloaded you guys on enough shopping. XD The long-awaited (or not so long awaited) arrival in Hogwarts is in the next chapter, and I might fit in who the "Champion" is out of them next chapter. Depends, really, on what happens in September and October in the book. I might not update next week again since finals are next week… but I've only got 2.5 days of school next week and no test to really study for (I exempted the one I would have to since my biology class went into college level subjects. So. Boring. I don't want to hear another word about the stoma, stroma, thylakoids, you name it.) And, wow, this A/N is uber long – sorry! I'm sorry for not updating last week – I was at my grandma's. Now, that is a valid excuse since I've no laptop (I'm a freshman with no "need" for it, says my father… and we can't afford one, so, there you have it.) or a USB drive. I'll update on Wednesdays, though weekly or bi-weekly depends on the circumstances, 'kay? Again, sorry for the long A/N._

_~ Tobi_


	4. The Silver Trio

**The Quad-Wizard Tournament  
Verse**: Potter  
**Disclaimer**: I wonder if flying to London and the Japan to steal copyrights would go on my permanent record…  
**Reviewers** (_who are made of epic win_):  
Panda123: That's good. :D No, I never said he'd always have to use the transformation jutsu on his eyes, I don't think. If I did, I'm sorry. Blond moment. Neji will only be using the jutsu when he's around students, and I'll be having him not mingle too much (that'd be his character, anyways…) so he can take it off. I don't reckon a few hours of only eye color transformation would deplete his chakra reserves.  
amp: Thanks, I will be updating as quick as I can. My Spanish Final, as I found out today, is actually a test I'll have to study for. Though I doubt that will make me update late…  
SiriusBalisticPretzels: Yeah. It's my personal opinion that Lee eats quite a bit of food. Thank you, I'm glad you're looking forward to this chapter.  
DemonKittyAngel: Thanks. Which part of the Neji/cages bit? The Team Gai moment of how he wanted to release all the owls?  
SilverLunaMoon: Thank you. I'm glad it's interesting and you're looking forward to this.  
Nibelkind: Eh, they just read up and got three years of teaching from Remus and/or Tonks. I didn't think that would be too interesting (also, a lack of inspiration)… and I think I owe it to readers to put Harry and co., finally. No problem on the food thing; I, personally, though it would've been rude/mean not to put what they were in my A/N.  
Kitsunesecret: I totally forgot about that cat… and you're right. xD Thank you.  
BundleofContradictions: Thank you. :D I'm glad you didn't mind the shopping. And the wand thing, thanks, I was a bit iffy on it since it's… kind of out there. I don't know, if Lee can walk on water, I reckon he can use a wand. Haa, if the shinobi ever have to go into disguise again, I'll make him be Naruto again. Well, TenTen strikes me as both a cat and dog person, and since Neji already got an owl and slugs and fancy turtles (the only pets I remember being mentioned in the pet store other than cats and rats) don't really go with TenTen, in my opinion, I let her get a Maine Coon. Having TenTen get a dog from who knows where would also complicate things a bit since dogs aren't as independent as cats. Lee got a turtle because Gai has a turtle… and he's special. The changing colors were to make it a magical pet that is safe. Hitomi will appear (just like Tora and Koichi) again, so I'll be mean and let you ponder about her until then. :P Don't worry, I'll try not to shove pairings down y'all reader's throats (I have other fanfictions for that). The second paragraph of my A/N will dish the details.

**- The Silver Trio -**

Harry stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express, deep in thought over what rules were changing at Hogwarts, when the compartment door opened. Ron stepped in, looking dumbfounded.

"Hey, Harry, mate. I think I just found what rules have changed at Hogwarts. I saw some Asian kids in a compartment I passed to go piss. They looked pretty strange." Ron said, getting smacked by Hermione for saying, "piss," sitting back down in his seat. Seamus, Dean, and Neville, who'd joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione after a bit in their compartment, stopped their Quidditch World Cup talk and stared.

"That right?" Seamus asked, eyebrows quirking together.

"Yeah. Two guys and a girl. One's got an owl, another's got a cat bigger than Crookshanks, and the third had a color-changing squirt of a turtle." Ron said, frowning slightly.

"Hey, Hogwarts doesn't allow turtles as pets…"

"But their school does, Weasly." All Gryffindors turned to the Slytherin posse taking up the now-open doorway to their compartment ("You should've closed the damn door, Ro—ow Hermione!" Dean whispered, getting smacked by Hermione).

"What d'you mean, _their_ school, Malfoy?" Harry asked, scowling deeply at the platinum blond. He didn't like the fact Malfoy knew something he didn't, and, from their sniggers, Crabbe and Goyle knew as well.

"You dolts might just be the last to find out. Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-now-Quad-Wizard Tournament this year. Their school sent them early since they're so far away." Malfoy said, in a voice that was smug but also slow like he was talking to the dumbest of people, smirking.

"Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Ron blurted, eyes growing wide. All of the boys, save Harry, looked really excited at the news.

"Yes, isn't that what I said, Weasley? And it's a Quad-Wizard Tournament this year. My bet is their champion will be that long-haired pussy; he looks the oldest. It'll be an easy win for one of the other schools that way." Malfoy sniggered, waving at Crabbe and Goyle to follow him after he slipped into the hall between them. They followed him, still snickering with stupid smiles on their wide faces. Malfoy's smirk grew as he sauntered into the compartment that the Asians took (the very last one).

"Hel-lo. My – name – is – Mal—"

"We know English, brat." The girl snapped, drawing Malfoy's attention to her. Inwardly, Malfoy thought she looked like a good replacement for Pansy; outwardly, he sneered.

"Sorry, then. Like I was saying, my—"

"No one cares." The long-haired boy, who was looking out the window, said passively. Malfoy snorted.

"Name is Draco Malfoy." He finished his sentence smugly, glaring at the back of the boy's head. The black haired boy looked from Malfoy to his friend, looking like he was mentally debating on to say something, when an owl screeched. Malfoy had seconds to look up before the great bird was upon him, talons slashing at the top of his blond locks, pecking his forehead every now any then.

"Oi! Get this- freak of nature- off of me!" Malfoy grunted while trying to swat the owl away. The girl started to laugh at him, and the black haired boy smiled slightly.

"This is most unyouthful, Neji. Will you call Hitomi off of Malfoy-s… Draco?" The black haired boy turned to the long haired one, Neji, looking like he was having a hard time holding in laughter. Neji sighed, seeing the truth in Lee's words (he took them as drawing attention to them when they didn't want it), raising his hand. Hitomi stopped trying to play-maul Malfoy and flew over to his hand; Neji started to stroke the top of her head, still looking out the window at the rain.

"Hmph! Now I do hope you're chosen, pussy! Then you'll die." Malfoy sneered, righting himself (and checking if he had a new bald spot), not expecting the hard shove he got from the girl and the clawing he got from the cat. Howling in pain as he fell back into Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy tried to pick up what was left of his pride.

"I'm letting you off easy this time! I'll tell me father next time, ruffians!" He yelled as the girl slammed the door shut, turning pink when he heard laughter. Harry and everyone else form his compartment had seen the whole ordeal.

"No one cares, Malfoy!" Ron sniggered, grinning widely. Fuming, Malfoy shoved past them, Crabbe and Goyle trailing after him, back to their apartment with a few other Slytherins. Hermione pushed her way past the boys to knock at the compartment door, eyebrows quirked together.

"Yes?" The girl opened the door, looking bored. She surveyed the crowed in the corridor behind Hermione and raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I apologize on Malfoy's behalf… and theirs." Hermione said, smiling politely, adding the Gryffindor boys behind her as an after thought. The girl shrugged back at her, looking quite apathetic.

"Shut the door, TenTen." Neji sighed, feeling Hitomi flap her way back up to where their trunks were stored. TenTen obeyed him, shutting the door in Hermione's face (she looked a bit affronted).

"Headache?" TenTen guessed, smiling sympathetically at the back of Neji's head. They'd figured out in their month being watched over by Remus, Tonks, or both of them, that with their mismatched chakras, they got headaches and twitchy extremities. The headaches usually came an hour or later after the chakra was used, depending on how much and for how long, and Neji had been suffering the most (Lee the least, obviously). The twitching didn't start until extended use, as in over five hours of nonstop use. Also, using their chakra in this universe made them have larger appetites that normal.

"Hn." Neji didn't reply, knowing the slight throb behind his eyes was the beginning of one. He finally looked away from the window, shocking TenTen with his normal eyes.

"That's why you didn't look away from the window!" Lee exclaimed, grinning brightly (almost too brightly). TenTen got up and pulled the blinds down for the compartment door and also locked it, wanting to let Neji have a warning for when he needed to use the transformation jutsu again (or look out the window).

"Yes… I don't want to seem like a twitching hyper active idiot or psychopathic dolt." Neji said, smirking slightly to show it was one of his lame attempts at a joke (Lee laughed for him and TenTen smiled), closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Neji and TenTen both had gotten used to the headaches over the month and Lee was just starting to, but the three all knew who ever became the "champion" for their school would be suffering from chronic headaches soon. Neji, somewhat selfishly, hoped he wasn't chosen because he was sure he'd be getting chronic headaches from having to hide his eyes through all of his classes.

"Hey, Neji, when lunch rolls around, why don't we eat somewhere alone? Grab and go, you know? So you can take the jutsu off?" TenTen asked in a moment of brilliance. She got Neji to smile softly and nod.

"That would be good for me and the 'champion' when he or she is chosen." He said, leaning against the wall and falling asleep slowly. Lee and TenTen talked quietly to each other when they noticed the sleeping boy. A few compartments over, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were talking. Well, Dean and Seamus were talking about Quidditch again, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were discussing the Quad-Wizard Tournament.

"And the tests are hard, so—"

A knock at the door interrupted Ron explaining the tournament for Harry and Hermione. The woman who rolled the sweets cart poked her head in, smiling warmly at them.

"Anyone want anything, dears?" She asked. Harry nodded, along with Seamus and Dean, the three getting up and going into the corridor to get sweets. Harry got sweets for himself, Ron, Hermione, and Neville while Dean and Seamus got themselves something.

"Ads I wuz sabing—" Ron started saying, mouth full of chocolate frog, before Hermione smacked him upside the head.

"Manners, Ron! Chew with your mouth closed!" She chided, popping a bright green jellybean into her mouth afterwards. Ron glared and he quickly swallowed his frog.

"Yeah, like I was saying, the tests are crazy hard. Some kids have died. Blimey, no wonder Bill wanted to be back in Hogwarts this year." He grinned brightly at the end; Harry assumed he was smug about being there when his elder brothers weren't and wanted to.

"How is the champion chosen?" Hermione asked, rifling through the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for a safe-looking jellybean.

"Shucks… I dunno…" Ron mumbled, ears tinged pink. He and Neville told Hermione and Harry about the Tri-Wizard Tournament the rest of the trip to Hogwarts; Harry found it an interesting topic to talk about but perhaps not do. Trouble always seemed to find him, and if he were lucky, the tournament would keep it away from him. Harry, though it might seem odd, couldn't wait to cheer on the Hogwarts champion.

It was raining when the train stopped and the students got off the train, successfully soaking every last person and animal there. Harry saw an empty horseless carriage and snagged it, waving Neville, Ron, and Hermione over to it. When the other three got in, the door closed shut audibly and the carriage began to creak forward.

"Who reckons Dumbledore will say something about the Quad-Wizard Tournament or whatever they're calling it now?" Ron asked, shoving his sopping bangs out of his eyes, grinning brightly. Hermione snorted, attempting to wring her hair out; Neville gave a sheepish giggle, also tucking his wet hair out of his face and behind his ears.

"Ron, mate, that's a given." Harry said, wishing he had a dry piece of cloth to dry his glasses with. He could barely see anything through the water-streaked things.

"Oh, here, Harry." Hermione said, looking up at him, pulling out her wand and muttering a spell. Water slipped form Harry's glasses like it had been repelled, giving him good vision once more.

"What was that?" Harry asked, pulling off his glasses to examine them. He made a mental note to ask where Hermione got all her glasses-related spells since he probably needed half to all of them.

"Water repelling spell. Your glasses are now water repellant. Oh, I hope Hagrid and the first years are alright…" Hermione said after a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning lit up the sky. She got mumbled consents form the boys before they pulled into Hogwarts safely (though cold and still dripping). The four hopped out of the carriage and made a mad dash for the safe corridors inside of Hogwarts, each flying up the steps with ease, panting when they were inside.

"I think the lake might – BLOODY HE-!" Hermione slapped her hand over Ron's mouth, eyeing the approaching McGonagall. A bright red water balloon dropped, aimed at Ron like the one before it, though Hermione pulled them both out of the way so it burst on the floor near Harry's feet.

"PEEVES!" McGonagall crowed, running closer and closer. She slipped and caught both Hermione and Ron about their necks to stop falling (Harry secretly snickered).

"Oh, I'm quite sorry, Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley, ouch—"

"It's all right, Professor!" Hermione said, smiling slightly in pain, glad her hand was still over Ron's mouth. She was sure he would've said something crass.

"Peeves, get down here right now before I call the Headmaster!" McGonagall shouted, righting her glasses and pointed hat. Peeves cackled loudly, bombing a group of fifth-year girls before zooming over towards the second years just arriving, McGonagall hot on his trail.

"Oh, lookie here, who are you brats?" Peeves asked, after bombing the second years, looking curiously at a group of three. Everyone inside the castle looked to whom he was addressing and stared. It was the three Asian kids.

"None of your business!" The girl, whose hair was still up in her buns perfectly (thought it was shades darker), grinning brightly up at Peeves. He cackled again as McGonagall came over, zooming away to continue further soaking the students arriving.

"You three, go see Professor Flitwick. I assume you've been notified who he is?" McGonagall said, stopping by grabbing the black haired boy's shoulder (his hair was still perfect as a bowl cut). They all nodded, leaving. As soon as they were a ways down the corridor, led by the long haired boy, chatter erupted.

"Who are _they_?"

"Hogwarts lets in Asian kids? That girl looks cute, though…"

"Why did that bowl cut stay perfect and not my perm?"

"Aaawww, he was cute!"

"No, he was way hotter!"

"McGonagall sure needs to stop running around before she breaks her neck," Ron muttered crossly as soon as Hermione removed her hand from his mouth, "or someone else's." Neville chortled nervously at that, going into the Great Hall.

"Come on." Harry said, following Neville with Ron and Hermione behind him to the Gryffindor table. It was decorated beautifully, like always, but what shocked Harry was the drinks and food. Usually, there were not pitchers of pumpkin juice – it was already in your goblet – but now there were, along with water pitchers. Besides the pitchers of liquids, there was different food placed on the tables. Curry, though it was popular in Britain, had never been at Hogwarts; now, there were two different types placed about (one was bright red and orange and the other looked a milder brown) along with other popular dishes Hogwarts never had previous with Japanese foods.

"Why is the food out already?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly, sitting on Harry's left when he sat down across from Neville. Ron took his right, beginning to fill his plate before Hermione swatted his hand away from the food and drink.

"What now, Hermione? I can't eat?" Ron asked, glaring at her. Harry just leaned back, not wanting to be in the middle of their argument, sighing mentally.

"Not until Dumbledore has made his speech!" Hermione hissed back irately, crossing her arms over her chest. Ron, after a few more attempts to get food but being swatted away by Hermione, gave in, grumbling to himself. The first years entered then, looking worse for wear, as they shivered uncontrollably, and very, very wet. The kids in the Great Hall fell silent (and stopped eating) as Flitwick brought out the stool and hat, placing it upon the former for the first years huddled together for warmth. The rip near the brim opened suddenly, the hat singing out:

"_A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from the wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Syltherin, from fen,  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed heir own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive did they divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dad and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!_"

The Great Hall exploded with applause, though Harry was confused. Didn't it sing the same song every year?

"Doesn't it sing the same song every year?" Harry asked, as he clapped, to really no one in particular.

"Nope. It sings a new song every year." Ron said as the clapping died down for the sorting. The first kid to be sorted went to Ravenclaw, and Harry saw Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, clapping along with her house as he watched the first year scurry over to the table. Momentarily, for reasons unknown, Harry wished he belonged to Ravenclaw, too. When Colin Creevy's brother got sorted into Gryffindor a few first years later, he came over shouting he'd fallen into the lake. Colin was amazed, then pointed down at Harry asking his brother if he knew whom Harry was. Harry looked away then to watch a first year being sorted.

"Oh, hurry it up." Ron grumbled, eyeing the small amount of food he'd accumulated on his plate when Hermione wasn't watching, his stomach growling. Finally the last first year got sorted into Slytherin, and Ron's hand immediately leapt to the plate full of food closest to him. Hermione slapped his hands away again, reaching him around Harry. Dumbledore stood then, and Ron groaned audibly.

"Now, I am sure your bellies are rumbling, but there is something I need to explain. You might notice the different foods and the pitchers, and, on the train, you might have noticed our guests. Some of you might know already, but this year Hogwarts is hosting the Quad-Wizard Tournament this year. Most of you would recognize it being called the Tri-Wizard Tournament, yes? Well, this year a Japanese school has sent three students to participate." Dumbledore said, smiling. The kids who hadn't seen the Japanese trio looked confused. Suddenly, loud cracks reverberated around the Great Hall as smoke bombs released purple gas. Students screamed, alarmed, some even starting to get up and run away before the gas cleared. When it did, three kids wearing robes similar to the Hogwarts ones were standing in front of Dumbledore.

"Our friends from Ibarubushi have joined us early since they live so far away." Dumbledore said, smiling warmly at their backs. Harry wasn't really paying attention to the boys, eyes trained on the girl. For reasons unknown, he wished she'd join the Gryffindor table.

"Guests, please choose somewhere to sit so we can tuck in." Dumbledore said, waving his arm out at the tables (though the kids weren't watching him). The bowl-cut boy and the girl skipped down the small flight of stairs together, interlocking their arms and grinning, being followed by the long haired boy slowly. They sat down with the first years at the end of the Gryffindor table (Harry felt elated).

"Okay, now you may eat." Dumbledore sat back down and the kids immediately dug in. Ron excitedly grabbed a plate close to him, dumping some of its contents onto his plate, happy Hermione wasn't torturing him anymore. Harry and Hermione filled their plates in a more mannered, less excited way.

"You are lucky the feast was here tonight." Nearly Headless Nick said, floating over.

"Why?" Ron asked through a mouthful or mashed potatoes.

"Peeves decided to wreck havoc in the kitchens when Dumbledore and the Bloody Baron said he couldn't attend to feast tonight. The house-elves were terrified when—"

"There are house-elves _here_?" Hermione interrupted Nick furiously.

"Why, certainly, Mrs. Granger," Nick said, looking confused, "Hogwarts has the largest accumulation of house-elves in all of Britain, I believe. Well over a hundred."

"But… but I've never seen one!" Hermione exclaimed, accidentally knocking her goblet of pumpkin juice over.

"Of course not, Mrs. Granger. They hardly ever leave the kitchen by day; they come out at night to clean the castle. You're not supposed to see them, anyways, that's the mark of a good house-elf. That you don't know that they're there." Nick said, shrugging his ghostly shoulders. Hermione's mouth fell open, her gaping like a fish, trying to come up with something to say.

"Do they get paid, have vacations? Sick leaves, pensions and what not?" She asked, affronted. Nick started laughing, his ghost shoulders rolling; in fact, his head fell onto them he was laughing so hard.

"They wouldn't want that!" Nick said, after his laughing died down and he'd righted his head. Hermione shoved her half-full plate away then, frowning deeply.

"Oh, c'mon, Er-min-ee," Ron said, swallowing when Hermione gave him a furious look, "You've got to eat! You won't get them sick leaves and whatever by starving yourself."

"Slave labor made this dinner," Hermione hissed, "_Slave labor_. I won't at another bite." And she stayed true to her word, no matter how much Harry, Ron, and Neville tried to get her to eat. After dinner and dessert had been eaten and the students were tired, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that you're all well and fed, "(Hermione snorted) Dumbledore said, grinning widely, "I must delay you from going to your common rooms and sleeping. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you the list of forbidden items at Hogwarts has been extended this year to Fanged Frisbees, Screaming Yo-yos, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list is in Mr. Filch's office if anyone should wish to check it. Also, I'd like to remind you, as always, that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds for all students as is the village of Hogsmeade for first and second year students.

"It also pains me to say the Inner-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year because of the Quad-Wizard Tournament that will be starting in October." Dumbledore said, just finishing when a loud crack echoed through the hall. A man limped up to Dumbledore, his grizzly look scaring most of the younger students and girls. One of his eyes was normal, black, and beady, but the other was large, round, and electric blue. It moved wildly about in the socket, even into the back of the man's skull.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody!" Ron exclaimed in a whisper-yell, mouth agape.

"You mean the man from this morning?" Harry asked, remembering Mr. Weasly had to leave in the morning because of one Alastor Moody. Ron nodded furiously, watching Mad-Eye intently. Mad-Eye whispered something to Dumbledore and then went to sit down at the staff table.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher? He is Professor Moody." Dumbledore said after Moody had sat.

"What happened to him – more importantly, his face?" Harry asked, eyeing the chunk missing from Moody's nose.

"Dunno." Ron replied, looking at the scars running across Moody's face.

"As I was saying, Hogwarts is hosting the Quad-Wizard Tournament this year. The school of Ibarubushi will be joining us this year with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. One student from each of the four schools, meaning Hogwarts is also included, will be selected as the school Champion to par take in events testing their wit and knowledge. It hasn't been hosted for a while since the death toll became too high. However, this year these events have been carefully evaluated and made so that no champion will die or find him or herself in mortal danger.

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October; until then, please be polite to our Ibarubushi students. The champions from each school will be chosen by a imperial judge, and the winner of all four of them will win the glory for their school and a thousand galleons in prize money."

"I'm so entering!" Ron hiss excitedly when Dumbledore paused, grinning with zeal.

"I am sure all of you are brimming with excitement and bravery to enter the Quad-Wizard Tournament; however, the heads of all four schools and the Ministry of Magic have decided that all European students must be seventeen years of age or older – that is to say, of age students. Due to their rigorous courses, our Ibarubushi students have to be fourteen and older; they became of-age when they turned eleven, though."

"WHAT?"

"No way!"

Shouts soon filled the Great Hall much like the Weasly twin's. Harry's eyebrows shot up as he, like many students, looked at the three Japanese sitting with the Gryffindor first years (the kids suddenly scooted even further away form them).

"This is to ensure that no one will die during the tournament. The judge will know if you are not seventeen years old, and I ask of the students not to waste their time in trying to hoodwink the judge." Dumbledore said over the shouting students, eyeing the Weasly twins.

"I ask of all Hogwarts students show their manners and respect to our other guests when they are here and give all your support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is chosen. Now, as it is late, please head to your dorms and have a good night." He finished his speech, sitting back down. The Prefects gathered up the first years of their Houses, leading them away.

"I'd sure like that prize money…" Ron moaned, grinning as he envisioned winning the Quad-Wizard Tournament.

"I can't wait to cheer for the Hogwarts Champion." Harry said, standing up to go to the Gryffindor common room.

"What? You don't want to enter?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Well, he couldn't even if he did, Ron." Hermione snapped, joining them but noticing the group of kids coming up to them.

"No, I'd like to stay out of trouble this year. Uh, can we help you?" Harry said, turning from his friends to whoever tapped his shoulder. His green eyes widened when he saw the Ibarubushi students standing behind him.

"Hey, can you show us where the Gryffindor common room is? Flitwick-sen… I mean, Professor Flitwick said we would reside in the common room of whichever House we chose to sit with." The one who'd tapped Harry's shoulder, the girl, said, grinning.

"Sure. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." Hermione said when Harry didn't reply, still staring at the girl, mouth open slightly.

"Hello, Hermione. I'm TenTen, this is Lee, and that's Neji. Thank you." TenTen introduced, nodding to each boy when she said his name. Harry recovered then from his suddenly blank mind, shying away from the icy glare Neji was giving him as a pink blush came onto his face.

"Well, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. It's a pleasure." Hermione said, smiling brightly, though she was looking at Neji the longest. Ron didn't seem to like that fact. Hermione made small talk with TenTen as Ron sulked, Harry blushed and stayed silent, Neji glared, and Lee talked to just about every painting that would talk back as they ascended up to the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George were waiting for them on the fifth floor.

"Hey, you wanna put your name in if we can figure a way to fool that judge?" The asked, in unison, when the group of six approached.

"Well, not you three. But still." Fred said, eyeing TenTen, Lee, and Neji.

"I don't." Hermione said right away, glaring at them. "Dumbledore will know you're not of age and won't let you, anyways."

"I don't know… I mean, it'd be cool, yeah…" Ron said, mulling the though over. It was better than sulking, at any rate. Fred and George turned to Harry, waiting for his answer.

"No, I'd rather cheer." He replied, similar to when Ron had asked him earlier. The twins gave him identical odd looks before shrugging.

"Well, we'll let you know then, Ronnie-kins." The chortled as they ran off.

"Don't call me that!" Ron roared at their retreating backs, turning red and returning to his sulking (now over being called Ronnie-kins and Hermione staring at Neji).

"You won't be able to fool the judge." Neji spoke up, for the first time, glaring at the twins' backs as they ascended up the stairs. Harry felt something like a weight lift form his shoulders when the glare left his back.

"You never know." Ron shot back, frowning. He believed his brothers, of all people, could hoodwink the judge.

"No." Neji and Hermione said at the same time, causing the latter to flush. Ron glared momentarily at Neji before turning away when Neji returned the favor (Harry became his glaring object after Ron turned away) for making Hermione blush. The rest of the way up the stairs was quiet, besides TenTen and Hermione's small talk. They entered the common room and were surprised by the group of people that surrounded them. The group of people was, for once, not for Harry; they were bombarding the Ibarubushi students with questions. Harry and Ron slipped from the throng and went up to the boy's dorm, quickly changing and getting into bed. Dean was tacking Quidditch World Cup posters of Viktor Krum up by his bed when Harry fell asleep, dreaming of winning the Quad-Wizard Tournament… both Cho and TenTen's faces standing out amongst cheering students.

In the morning, TenTen woke up feeling quite tired. The Gryffindor kids had been quite curious, albeit a bit scared of them, and it had taken a while to get rid of them. She sat up in her bed, looking around the room. It had only three beds in it and had been magically added in to the boy's side of the Gryffindor common rooms so Neji and Lee could climb the stairs to it normally. All three of them, though Neji wouldn't admit it, were glad they were able to share a room together. TenTen almost laughed when she saw Lee's body hanging off his bed, only his middle actually on it. How he was able to do that in his sleep was beside her. She actually did laugh when Neji rolled off his bed and onto the floor, waking him.

"Stop laughing…" Neji growled, glaring sleepily at TenTen though it was a lost cause. The Hyuuga glare wasn't very bad at all when his eyes were half closed and glazed over, he was wearing nightwear, and when his hair was mussed from sleep. And then, of course, he was on the floor tangled in his sheets, too. TenTen just grinned at him, getting out of bed and rummaging through her trunk for a clean robe and uniform for underneath it. Lee snored loudly then, reminding TenTen he needed to get up.

"Wake Lee up."

"No."

"Neji."

"Screw you."

"_Neji_."

"Lee, wake the hell up!"

"YOUTH!"

_Whap_.

"Lee…"

TenTen started laughing again, mostly at Neji because Lee had punched him in the ribs, pointing at the pair.

"I hate you both." Neji grumbled, walking back from Lee's bed to his own, sliding off his sleepwear after he found his clothes. TenTen was done changing when he put on his uniform and robes and Lee was just starting to find his clothes.

"Just admit it, Neji, you love us." TenTen teased, poking Neji's cheek as he brushed his hair. He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head, pulling a hair tie off of the handle of his brush. TenTen, seeing Neji wouldn't give in for a second time, went back over to her bed and followed his lead to bush her own hair. After all three were presentable, they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"How unyouthful… why is no one awake?" Lee asked, looking around the empty Great Hall. It was already 7 A.M. for crying out loud! They had even accidentally slept in.

"They're lazy." Neji said, walking over and sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Or because classes don't start until 8:30." TenTen said, sitting by him and wishing they had breakfast.

"Hey, what is that?" Lee asked suddenly, pointing at a curious creature.

"I am a house-elf named Dobby, kind sir!" The creature squeaked, grinning brightly at them.

"Would the kind sirs and miss like Dobby to get them breakfast?" Dobby asked, stumbling over in a pair of shoes too big for his tiny elf feet.

"Yes, please." TenTen said, smiling at Dobby. Dobby nodded, running out of the Hall and coming back seven minutes later laden with plates of food, two more house-elves behind him, one carrying a water pitcher and utensils, the other carrying more food.

"Thank you, Dobby… and…" TenTen said when the elves put the platters and pitcher down, smiling graciously.

"Oh, it is no trouble at all, kind miss!" Dobby squeaked, grinning brightly before departing with his companions. They hurried away and the old Team Gai ate in silence; they moved to the library until the Great Hall was filled to go back.

"Yosh, there is Harry!" Lee whisper-yelled when they got back, pointing directly at Harry until TenTen slapped his hand down. Lee led the way to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, sitting across the Potter boy. Hermione, Ron noted sulkily, smiled brightly when Neji sat across from her. He wasn't sure _why_, exactly, it pissed him off; all Ron knew was that it did and he didn't like it. At _all_.

"Good morning. Where were you guys? You weren't in the common room." Hermione said brightly, smiling as she cut her eggs into bite-sized portions.

"The youthful library." Lee answered, grinning brightly back at her. He liked Hermione's smile (though, of course, it didn't compare to Sakura's). Harry could hear the talk of the Quad-Wizard Tournament all around and was glad when the subject switched to schedules as McGonagall advanced down the table handing out said information.

"Today isn't bad, although we're outside for all of the morning…" Ron said when he received his schedules, looking it over.

"But double divination…" Harry groaned, seeing the double slot for the class. Ever since his death had been prophesized last year, he hadn't been very fond of the class nor Trelawney.

"You should've given it up like I did." Hermione said smartly, looking haughty as she buttered her toast.

"Oh, eating now, are we?" Ron commented dryly, eyeing the food in her hand and plate.

"I've decided there are better ways to promote elf rights." Hermione shot back, glaring at him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. You're just hungry…" Ron muttered so Hermione wouldn't hear, stuffing a large slice of bacon into his mouth. A few minutes later, in which Hermione was glaring at Ron and wondering what he'd said, the morning mail came with the thunderous flapping of owl wings. Harry and Neji both looked up for their own respective owl, but each saw neither female avian among the others. Neville, however, got something he'd forgotten to pack and Draco received sweets from his mother. Harry felt disappointed for not receiving a reply from Sirius to the letter he'd sent over the summer. Hermione noticed Harry's troubled mood stayed with him until they reached the greenhouses for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs (and the Ibarubushi), only relieving himself of the mood when he got distracted with Professor Sprout's lesson on bubotubers.

"Bubotubers need to be squeezed so you can collect the pus-"

"The _what_?"

"The pus, Mr. Finnegan, the pus. It's extremely valuable so please don't waste it. You'll collect the pus in these bottles – oh, and wear your dragon hide gloves; bubotuber pus does funny things to your skin." Sprout introduced them t the most ugly plants anyone had ever seen in their lives. Ron and Harry worked together, Hermione worked with Lee, and Neji worked with TenTen. Harry found popping the swellings of the bubotubers disgusting but satisfying when the thick yellow liquid burst forth from the ugly plant. Professor Sprout said the pus would keep Madam Pomfrey, the nurse at Hogwarts, happy since it was an excellent remedy for pimples.

"It will keep children form trying to hex them off." Professor Sprout explained when she collected the bottles of pus from the kids.

"Just like poor Eloise Midgen did." A Hufflepuff girl, Hannah Abbott, commented sadly.

"Correct. Silly girl. At least Madam Pomfrey got her nose right in the end." Professor Sprout commented back right before the bell rang across the grounds.

"What do you guys have next?" Hermione asked, looking at Neji in particular out of the three. TenTen found the girls' crush, or mild obsession over him, quite obvious and… cute. Since it set Ron off in fumes and Neji just mostly ignored it, it was also amusing to her.

"Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid." TenTen said before Lee could give a speech of youth about their next class. Harry and Ron snickered about her calling him "Professor Hagrid" all the way down the lawn to Hagrid's hut. He was easily identifiable over the few Slytherins and Gryffindors that had accumulated holding Fang's, his simply giant black boarhound, collar. Fang seemed to want to see what was inside some crates by Hagrid, but the half-giant held his dog at bay. Scuffling sounds and tiny explosions came from the crates, making the class apprehensive of the lesson that was planned.

"Do you know—"

"No." Ron interrupted Lee's question, staring at the boxes with the rest of his class.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said gruffly, grinning when he approached Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Bes' wait fer tha' Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this – Blast Ended Skrewts!"

"Gesundheit." Ron said. Hagrid gave hid a strange look before pointing inside the crates. The Gryffindors looked over and flinched away from the repulsive creatures. The looked slightly like shell-less, deformed, slimy, pale lobsters with no heads and many legs sticking out in strange places. The girls were, "Ew!"-ing (or something along those lines), and Harry thought that just about summed the creatures up quite nicely.

"On'y jus' hatched, so yeh'll be able ter take care of 'em yerselves!" Hagrid said proudly, beaming. He missed the disgusted and disappointed looks shared by his students.

"Why would we want to do that?" Malfoy's voice floated over as he and his posse of Slytherins arrived. Hagrid gave him a look much like the one he'd recently given Ron.

"What do they even do? Their point?" Malfoy said when he read the confused look. He was smirking smugly when Hagrid took a few minutes to answer him.

"Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em for today. Now, yeh'll try a few diff'rent things since I've never had 'em before." Hagrid finally said, completely stepping by the question, turning his attention to the Skrewts. Lee heard Malfoy and his cronies snicker amongst themselves, calling Hagrid a giant oaf.

"First pus, now ugly exploding things. _Fantastic_." Seamus said in sarcastic zeal. Harry led the way into the mess of Skrewts with Ron and Hermione – only because they liked Hagrid, mind you. None of them were too keen on getting close to the rotting fish smell that identified the Skrewts. Neji found the whole thing pointless and asinine, wishing he was training or having a useful class instead; TenTen's thoughts were running along the same lines. Dean was burned after ten minutes of trying to tempt his Skrewt with various food items Hagrid had out.

"Ah, yeah, that happens when they blast off." Hagrid said, shrugging, as he inspected the burn marring Dean's skin.

"Eurgh, Hagrid! What's this pointy thing on this one's end?" Lavender Brown asked, pointing at what looked like a stinger on her Skrewt's end.

"A stinger. I reckon those are the males." Hagrid left Dean hanging, going over to Lavender with excitement (he didn't notice she'd retreated quickly form her crate). "I reckon the females are the ones with suckers on their bellies… fer suckin' blood."

"Well, I can see why we're keeping them alive _now_. Because no one would _ever_ want to pass up a stinging, exploding, biting creature." Malfoy sneered sardonically.

"Maybe they're not pretty, but they could be useful. Like dragons, for instance. Their blood has amazing power in it, but no one wants _them_ for pets." Hermione defended Hagrid, glaring at Malfoy. Ron, Harry, and Hagrid all exchanged looks and snickered quietly. Hagrid wouldn't mind a dragon for a pet. TenTen's own eyes lit up at the prospect of owning a dragon, for she thought that was a splendid idea as well.

"At least they are youthfully small." Lee commented, smiling sadly.

"Wait until they grow, Lee." Neji muttered, causing Lee's smile turned into a forced one. Even he, one of the most optimistic and supporting people, could not see the reason to take care of the Skrewts. After that class ended, the group of six went to lunch. Harry thought it was peculiar that Neji, TenTen, and Lee took large plates of food and glasses of water away instead of eating at the Gryffindor table, but he didn't comment on it and just shared a look with Hermione. Neji was ever grateful to Lee and TenTen (though he'd never admit it) when they joined him in their room to eat lunch. TenTen watched him in concern when he dropped the jutsu as soon as they walked into the room, dropping onto his bed in a tired fashion.

"Are you okay, Neji?" TenTen asked as Lee closed (and locked) their door. Neji sighed slowly, rubbing his temples, looking much older than he normally did.

"It has been a while since I have done a jutsu for such a prolonged time in this world. I shall be fine in a few days when I am used to the… it." Neji said, closing his eyes and opting to eat by touch alone. TenTen and Lee both exchanged looks, knowing he meant the throbbing headaches and twitchy muscles when he said '… it'. TenTen and Neji had experienced mammoth sized headaches and twitches after their fist day in the new universe and had deduced that, from their slightly different chakras, the universe was not taking to theirs kindly. After that, the trio rarely talked, trying to eat their large lunch quickly so they could eat and get to their next class on time. Remus had told them where their classes would be as soon as Dumbledore informed him of their schedules, making sure each had memorized where all their classes were within their first week of being in told. At first, they'd found it annoying, but now they were grateful since the golden trio wasn't there to be their tour guides, so to speak.

"I had Arithmancy next… with Hermione." Lee said, when he was done, grinning brightly.

"How is she compared to Sakura?" TenTen teased, sticking her tongue out at Lee momentarily before shoving some shepherd's pie into her mouth.

"She is not as beautiful, as youthful, or smart as Sakura, but she is a very nice girl!" Lee said excitedly, blushing lightly. TenTen and Neji both sighed, sharing a look – Lee never failed to find a girl he didn't admire in every new environment.

"Well, I think you have her all to yourself this period." TenTen commented dryly, wondering how Hermione would react. Lee wasn't… well, when one has her eye on Neji, let's just say Lee was merely a nuisance. Lee grinned widely, proclaiming the youthfulness of the class of Arithmancy to them as they left their room and the Gryffindor common room when the bell sounded. They parted ways soon, Neji and TenTen going higher into the castle while Lee went lower.

"I will not enjoy Divination." Neji stated after a bit of searching, both in the middle of climbing a staircase. TenTen laughed, nodding in agreement; she was sure Neji would not only dislike Divination but also _abhor_ it. They arrived late to the class by a few minutes (finding the door to the room was a feat by itself with out resorting to using Neji's Byakugan) and Trelawney pointed at an empty table for them to sit at with poufy chairs.

"You, my dear, were born under Saturn." Trelawney said, pointing at Neji, as they consulted their star charts for that day's lesson.

"I beg your pardon?" Neji said stiffly, giving the woman a mild glare. He didn't like her room at all (much too gaudy and smelly), but now she was accusing him of something? TenTen, who'd been interested in her star charts, looked up, dumbfounded, at the sound of his voice. Neji couldn't be picking a fight with the class already, could he?

"Your dark hair, the mean stature, a tragic life… you were obviously born under the influence of Saturn in midwinter." Trelawney further explained, eyeing Neji carefully. Neji's eyebrows quirked together (how could the woman know of his tragic life?), frowning.

"However true you may wish to think you are, you're not. I was born midsummer in July." TenTen, Ron, and Harry hid their laughter under bouts of hacking (though their efforts were fruitless since Trelawney gave them reprimanding looks). Lavender Brown looked scandalized that Neji dare mock her favorite teacher. Trelawney was silent after that, leaving the class to make complicated star charts and fill in the positions of the planets at their births. Harry was having trouble (he had two Neptunes, for crying out loud!), and he was somewhat shocked to find Neji fuming over his own charts. If steam could leave someone's ears just from their anger and not a spell, there would have been a fine stream of it coming out of Neji's ears.

"Oh, professor, I've an uninspected planet…" TenTen let Lavender drone on, suddenly finding the class boring, wishing Trelawney could make another false prediction someone could shut down. Well, she was lucky Neji was here since the genius was having a hard time understanding the lesson (he was already done with his star charts and such, but he was bothering himself at trying to figure the point behind them).

"Your homework is a detailed analysis of the planetary movements in this coming month with a reference to your personal chart." Trelawney said when the bell rang, most of the class scrambling to get out.

Harry barely heard her call out the homework was due Monday as he scrambled down the ladder to the corridor below her room, rushing to dinner with Ron. When they entered the Great Hall, however, they were met with none other than Malfoy.

"Hey, Weasley, read the paper!" Malfoy sneered haughtily, shoving a copy of the Daily Prophet into Ron's arms.

"What in the bloody…" Ron muttered, looking at the paper then blanching.

**Further Mistakes At The Ministry of Magic** was the headline, featuring an article on Arthur Weasley… Ron's father.

**A/N**: _Ending with a cliffy (not really). :P A long chapter, sorry. I don't know if you should expect chapters of this length every week or not, though. This is just filled because I wanted to get in most of the first day in this chapter in hope the Champions will be revealed in the next. This is turning out longer than I thought, lol, sorry. I thought I'd breeze on through to the start of the Tournament by the fourth chapter (not including the prologue), but I, apparently, won't. Do tell me if I'm focusing too much on one character, please (though Harry should be expected to be focused on, I don't want to focus too much on him). I already have a feeling I'm focusing on Neji and TenTen too much, but I might just be paranoid._

_OHYEAH. Parings. You see them up there being prodded at in the chapter? Yeah, 'course you did, silly me. I made it kinda obvious. Mostly. Anyways, I know it's cliché to have the trio fall for the Naruto kids coming over (as in, Harry gets Naruto girl, Hermione gets the emo Naruto boy…). So, for those who might be like Naruto, the ones prodded at were Ron likes Hermione (hasn't realized it yet), Hermione has a (really) obvious crush on Neji, and Neji has not shown any interest in anyone. Lee likes Hermione, though not as much as Sakura; and Harry likes TenTen – who, like Neji, has not expressed any fondness for anyone - (and Cho) 'cause I reckon he has a thing for Chinese girls. Darco also likes TenTen (he won't chase after her, I put it in on a whim and forgot about it until I was re-reading the chapter for mistakes)… because I'm crazy. However, these poked pairs will not stay like they are by the end. And pairings… I think the biggest deal with them will be for the Yule Ball. Partners and all that jazz. I don't think anything will get too pairing-y, so people who don't like pairings in crossovers, yippie for you. Wow, another long A/N… sorry! D: And yay for early updates? Please review… reviews make me all happy and bubbly and girlie on the inside, even if they criticize my work (because that's how I get better, see?). :3_

_~ Tobi_


	5. Professor Moody

**The Quad-Wizard Tournament  
Verse**: Potter  
**Disclaimer**: Finals make me forget snarky disclaimers xD  
**Reviewers** (_who are made of epic win_):  
Panda123: No problem. Yes, yes he is. I won't comment on the Champion bit just in case I spill the beans. I can't saaaaay. ;P Although there won't be many fanboys/girls… Thank you, I will.  
Ranger Mitsuki: I'm trying not to go too fast. Moody's first lesson will be in this chapter (it happens on the second day of school) – I wouldn't skip it for the world. Do you mind sharing what details you think I could've skipped? Thank you.  
DemonKittyAngel: I've got who is going with who at the Yule Ball already, sorry, and that won't be revealed until whatever chapter it may be featured in. I can see Hermione going for Neji since she goes for Krum, just saying.  
Mitzzi: I will. :D  
SilverDarkness: The possibility for Neji to do it is slim, but Lee or TenTen might before the end of the FF.  
Gamerteen13: Thanks. :D … I spelled his last name as 'Weasly'? I'm ashamed to call myself a HP fan and not have caught that when reading back over the chapter… Thank you for pointing that out.  
SilverLunaMoon: Thank you.  
Arandomreviewer: That may be true about Lee, but he can't use those unless he wants to blow their cover. I'd say the mighty power of YOUTH totally PWNs all, but I'm sure Snape would disagree…  
Nibelkind: That's what I thought. I've never seen anyone do that (I don't read many since I'm not a team 7 fan, just Naruto, lol). xD Well, I think you'll be happy to know the day you reviewed is the day this is updated? Thank you. Oh, really? I googled how to spell it, lol, sorry. I'll go back and change that then.

**- Professor Moody -**

"And there you've it, Weasley!" Malfoy said with a flourish when he was done reading the article about Ron's father (he'd had another copy not shoved into Ron's arms). No one really noticed kids parting ways to let one through, who immediately grabbed the collar of Malfoy's shirt, hoisting him up a good two inches off the ground.

"You are most unyouthful! How could you do this to your friend?" Lee asked, frowning. He actually looked like _he'd_ been double-crossed. Malfoy just floundered about, trying to free himself, not replying to Lee's question. Seeing his attempts were futile, Lee put Malfoy back on the ground and walked away quietly, the crowds parting for him once more. Ron just stared blankly at his retreating back, mouth slightly open.

"That's Lee for you." TenTen said softly, patting Ron on the back in sympathy before following Lee to the table with Neji behind her.

"W… blimey… I think this is worse than cursing him…" Ron mumbled quietly to Harry, looking over at a confused-looking Malfoy fixing his clothes. He cast Ron a furtive glance over his shoulder before he left with his Slytherin friends/goons. The crowd who'd amassed while Malfoy was reading silently went their own ways, just as confused as Malfoy but nonetheless guilty for listening to the torment. Dinner was a quiet affair that night, for all the tables since the story got passed around, making the teachers wonder what had happened. The trio from Ibarubushi didn't eat dinner in the Great Hall, like lunch; Lee was sniffling and crying slightly (more hatred went towards Malfoy for that) with TenTen trying to comfort him. Neji went in front of the pair, carrying the majority of food items, almost like a bodyguard.

"They're close… I bet their school had no problem sending them, knowing they'd take care of each other…" Hermione whispered after they left the Great Hall. Instead of continuing the conversation, Ron and Harry just nodded. The next two days went by quickly to Harry and Ron since they'd found out Monday night in the Gryffindor common room that Moody's class was, undoubtedly, the best class they'd ever have from Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. They couldn't wait for Thursday morning to show its head and fell asleep Wednesday night dreaming of what could top Lupin's classes from the year previous.

"Morning." Ron said brightly to Hermione, dropping down next to her at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Hermione raised an eyebrow, pausing in her mad dash to eat everything as quick as she could.

"What's got you two all happy?" Hermione asked, fixing the clasp on Ron's robe (he hadn't even closed it in his rush). Ron shoved her hands away, but he was still grinning.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts today." Harry replied, dropping down on her other side. Hermione fixed Harry's tie for him before returning to her breakfast, muttering something both Harry and Ron though sounded like an exasperated, "_Boys_."

Near the end of breakfast (long after Hermione had left to go to the library), the Ibarubushi students came in looking a bit flushed. They, like Hermione (though they sat at the end of the table, far away from Harry and Ron), ate their breakfast quickly. Only they did it so they _could_ eat breakfast, not to go to the library.

"Yosh! This new training is quite…"

"Shh, Lee!" TenTen reprimanded him, frowning. Since they were appointed by the Minister to come to Hogwarts, Dumbledore couldn't say no to their request to train (also, Neji'd wiggled in a good argument of not being able to do their job to the best of their abilities if they didn't train). Today had been their first morning to train (Wednesday night was the first expedition into the Forbidden Forest), and they'd shaved it pretty close. Neji and TenTen had had a hard time keeping up with Lee with out using chakra (they were trying to train with out it because of its negative effects) and ended up copying his early days of training: jump roping, kicking a stump (or a tree that housed some mad creatures, in their case), etc. It hadn't been hard since they'd been subjected to that training before, but it was… dull and repetitive. They were used to sparring each other for training.

"We have got youthful Defense Against the Dark Arts today! I have heard it is a most invigorating class!" Lee said when the bell sounded, telling kids to hurry to class. They left in a hurry, TenTen and Neji both having some food item or another half stuffed into their mouths, barely arriving in time for class just like Hermione. Although, they had been caught on three moving staircases leading them back to the Great Hall, somehow, and not been creating SPEW items in the library. Harry and Ron ushered Hermione over to the three seats in front of the teacher's desk, taking out both their wands and books. Soon, Moody clunked in, his normal eye surveying his class. An almost unnoticeable quirk of his eyebrows later, he ground out, "You won't be needin' those. The books, put 'em away."

Excited looks were exchanged as the kids put the books away in a hurry, a low buzz breaking out as they whispered to each other. Ron just grinned at his seatmates, looking like he might start bouncing in his seat. Moody took out a clipboard from under his cloak, surveying it.

"I've got a list from Lupin what you lot did last year. You have gotten ahead with fighting magical creatures, however, you are sadly behind on curses. Now, I've only a year—"

"Wait, you're not staying?" Ron interrupted Moody's speech, frowning. Moody was quiet for a minute before smiling at him.

"You're Arthur's son, aren't you? Yes, I'm leaving. This year is only a favor to Dumbledore. Now, I'll get straight into curses." Moody kept going on, talking about curses and what was and wasn't Ministry approved but what he was going to do anyways. He reprimanded Lavender for showing Pravati her horoscope under their desk.

"Now, who knows which curses are the most heavily punished?" Moody asked after Lavender put her horoscope back into her bag, blushing lightly. A few hands went up in the air, including Ron's, Hermione's, and the Ibarubushi kid's, but Moody pointed at Ron while still looking at Lavender.

"My dad, er, told me about one… the Imperius curse, I think." Ron said hesitantly, putting his hand back down. Moody nodded.

"Your father would know about that curse. The rest of ye, put your hands down." Moody said, getting to his feet from his chair. He took out a jar filled with three spiders from his desk drawer and placed it on his desk. Ron immediately paled and scooted his chair back; TenTen giggled as Neji snorted quietly. He'd held spiders in… _contempt_ ever since his fight with Kidomaru. Moody, ignoring the different reactions from kids to the spiders, reached in the jar and pulled one out. He pointed his wand at it, smirking slightly.

"Imperio!" The spider fell from his hand and started to do a nice little tap dance after Moody jerked his wand. Ron and a few other students giggled nervously.

"You think this is funny, huh? Would you laugh if I put it on you, eh? EH?" Moody ground out, making the giggles stop as realization dawned on the kids. He had total and complete control on the spider.

"It's his puppet." Lee whispered, biting his lower lip, remembering Subaku no Gaara's older brother, Kankuro and his puppets. The spider currently looked no different that the puppets Kankuro had used.

"You're right, Lee." Neji mumbled, watching the spider now do cartwheels thanks to the little string of chakra attached to its extremities protruding from Moody's wand tip. Now, if Moody was doing the curse on a person with good chakra control, it could be easily thrown off; however, wizards couldn't tap into their chakra controls with out wands… that wouldn't do anything against all the chakra threads. All in all, the curse basically made the one it was directed at the user's puppet until he or she was satisfied.

Moody started explaining what the Imperius curse did and how it'd been used years ago when Voldemort reined, making kids pale as they listened. Neji didn't listen until Moody said the curse could be fought. He glanced at his companions, knowing Lee couldn't do it but TenTen might. It'd probably give her a killer headache sometime after lunch, but… TenTen nodded at Neji, watching and listening to Moody more intently.

"Anyone else know another illegal curse?" TenTen bit her lip to keep from snorting, leaning back into her seat. What a disappointment! Hands shot in the air again, including Neville's. It was a rare sight to see him raising his hand outside of Herbology.

"Longbottom?" Moody said, magical eye trained on the slightly sweaty boy.

"T-the Cruciatus curse.." Neville said, not meeting anyone's eyes and looking down at his desk. Moody nodded, not asking how Neville knew about the curse before he picked out another spider from his jar (the other one had vanished, probably running as far away form Moody as it could while it could), pointing his wand at it. First, Moody enlarged the spider, saying they needed to see it on a larger specimen.

"Crucio!" Silence fell over the class as the spider suddenly started writhing in Moody's hand, legs curled to its stomach, rolling around. Neji narrowed his eyes, fury making his face grow hard. How _dare_ these wizards know his family's technique! The pain of jabbing for stopping and releasing the tenketsu… that was what the Cruciatus curse was doing! How _dare_ they! TenTen, sensing the murderous aura coming from Neji, suddenly felt sick as she realized what the poor spider was going through. She placed a calming, albeit suddenly clammy, hand on his arm, leaning into his side. Lee took Neji's shoulder in his hand until both fell, relaxed. Lee removed his hand from Neji's person then, but TenTen stayed leaning against him, her needing his support more than her wanting to support him.

"Stop it!" Hermione's sharp voice broke the sickened silence that had fallen over the class, not looking at Moody and his spider but at Neville. The boy was shaking, paled to an extreme extent, watching the tortured spider like he was about to vomit. Moody raised his wand, stopping the curse, but the spider continued to twitch in pain. He returned the spider back to its original size, putting it back in his jar and pulling out the last spider.

"The last one, anyone?" Moody asked quietly, surveying the horrified class. Hermione raised a shaky hand, and he nodded at her.

"Avada kedavra." She whispered, sinking down into her chair.

"The killing curse…" Moody said, still in his quiet voice, pointing his wand at the spider. Sensing trouble, it tried to run off of Moody's hand, but it was too late.

"Avada kedavra!" He roared suddenly, jolting the shocked class. The spider was stilled for a second before rolling onto its back, dead. Neji glared at the wand in Moody's hand, knowing the Avada Kedavra curse was a continuation of the Cruciatus one. The Cruciatus one just attacked tenketsu in a none-lethal but very painful way; Adava kedavra, however, went straight for the tenketsu connected to the heart and other vital organs, cutting them off immediately for death.

"It's not nice or pleasant. There is no way to block it." Moody said, dropping the dead spider to the floor. Harry felt a lump rise in his throat suddenly, a horrible, sickening feeling entering in his heart. That green flash looked awfully familiar.

"Only one person has survived this curse, and he's here in this room." All eyes locked onto Harry, and his suspicions were confirmed. It looked familiar because he'd seen it coming at him as a baby. He'd seen his parents die that way.

"Avada kedavra is a powerful spell, and you need a mighty amount of magic behind it. I could ask you all to point your wands at me and say it, and I doubt I'd get a nosebleed. Now, those Ibarubushi guests of ours, however, I wouldn't let. I've no clue what they're capable of." Moody said, locking both eyes on the guests. He could see, from his magical eye, a powerful magical block over Neji's eyes but said nothing (he assumed the eye was faulty for not being able to see through whatever Neji had over his eyes and made a mental note to tell the Dark Lord later). As Moody looked at them, Neji assessed his eye. The magical eye wasn't rolling around, but it glowed with chakra, reminding him of looking at someone using the Sharingan. Also, his whole body seemed to have chakra caked over it, like it was hiding something behind it… almost like a transformation jutsu.

"Moody's got something like a Sharingan. Be careful around him. Plus, I think he's using something like the transformation jutsu to hide his true form." Neji mumbled quietly when Moody finally looked away. Lee and TenTen nodded slightly, telling him they'd heard him.

"If there's no counter curse, why'm I showing you? _Because you've got to know_. You need to know what the worst f the worst is. You don't want to be in a situation that you don't know what you're facing. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Lee found himself nodding as Moody spoke, knowing that was the truth. When you're faced with something you know, it is much easier to beat it, and if you weren't always vigilant, well, you're as good as dead. Moody kept talking, telling the kids to pull out their parchment and quills to finish the class with note taking over the three curses (aka the Unforgivable Curses). No one talked after the bell rang until they were out of Moody's classroom. In hushed voices, they started talking about the reactions the spiders gave to the curses. TenTen watched as the golden trio went to comfort Neville, who still looked extremely sick, frowning in sympathy.

"Should we tell…?" Lee asked quietly, looking at his two companions. He left the rest of his sentence hanging, knowing they knew whom he was talking about: the Minister of Magic.

"No, the Malfoy boy will." Neji said, his monotonous voice edged with anger. TenTen nodded in agreement, throwing an arm around Neji's shoulders.

"Stop sulking, Neji. Or else I shall tickle you with Lee's help!" At their nearly identical grins, Neji set off faster, lips twitching. TenTen and Lee both laughed at him, knowing he'd be going back up to the Gryffindor common room with food by the time they got to the Great Hall. Hermione didn't eat dinner like a normal person with Ron and Harry when the golden trio got to the Great Hall, instead rushing off to the library again. Ron and Harry ate quietly (and like normal people) before heading up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Should we do our Divination?" Ron asked sullenly, glancing at Harry. He nodded and they went up to the boy's dorms to their rooms, surprised to see Neville already there reading.

"You alright, Neville?" Harry asked, giving the said boy a concerned look.

"Oh, yes. Just reading a book Professor Moody lent me… apparently, Professor Sprout told him how good I am in Herbology. He thought I'd like this." Neville beamed proudly at them, showing the pair the book. It was titled Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean. Harry nodded, thinking telling Neville what Sprout had said was a good, tactful way of cheering Neville up since he seldom was good at anything. After getting their Divination homework and bidding Neville good reading, they returned down to the common room.

"I think we should go back to our old ways." Ron said when they sat down in their favorite chairs by the fire.

"Making things up?" Harry asked, lips quirking into a smile.

"Yup." Ron grinned brightly, dipping his quill in his inkwell and beginning to write. Since Trelawney had bought it (and loved it) when they'd made things up last year, Harry started writing down gibberish as well. They chatted about what dreadful things would happen to them for an hour before Hermione came into the common room and joined them with a box.

"Hello, I've just finished!" Hermione greeted them, beaming.

"So have I!" Ron said zealously, grinning up at her, throwing his quill down. Hermione looked over his work, snickering.

"Not going to have a good month, are you?" She asked, laughing.

"Nope. And I'll embrace it because I'm forewarned." Ron replied smugly, leaning back in his chair. Harry snickered, continuing writing down his misfortune.

"Ah, but you seem to be drowning twice…"

"… Well then. I'll change that to being trampled on by a hippogriff…"

"Don't you think this is a bit obvious?" Hermione asked, handing Ron back his horoscopes, so he could change his bad luck.

"No! Trelawney drinks it up! And, how could you? We've been working like house-elves!" Ron said, frowning as he fixed his second drowning. When he looked up, he sheepishly added, "It's just an expression, Hermione…"

Harry put his quill down, having just finished his own horrible month, raising an eyebrow at Hermione and her box.

"What's with the box?" He asked.

"Funny you should ask." She grinned at him, opening the box to show them the contents. There were little buttons spelling out SPEW in various different colors.

"Spew?"

"No, not 'Spew'! S-P-E-W! Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." Hermione lashed out, defending her self-started community of one.

"Never heard of it." Ron said, leaning back from his recently fixed horoscope.

"Of course not, I've just founded it. I'm the only member so far, but…" She looked up hopefully at the boys who exchanged glances. She started explaining why she founded the group, not listening to Ron saying the elves liked being enslaved, and then onto the group's short and long-term aims. The boys were saved form telling her they didn't really want to join when they heard a light tapping on the window.

"Hedwig!" Harry grinned, leaping up and letting his owl it, taking the letter from her. Harry took off the letter and Hedwig fluttered to his knee, cooing softly.

"What's it say?" Hermione asked, forgetting momentarily about her S.P.E.W. rant.

"He says he's coming soon… and that Mad-Eye being here is a sign." Harry summarized the letter from his godfather, frowning.

"And to go to Dumbledore if his scar hurts again." Ron said, reading over his shoulder.

"A sign for what, exactly? What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione said, catching Harry's angry face.

"I shouldn't have told him! Now he's going to get caught! Damn it… and I've nothing for you, go to the Owlery for food." Harry said, glaring at Hedwig as she clicked her beak expectantly. Looking hurt, she flew back out the open window. Ron and Hermione both glared at Harry as he went up to the boy's dorms, slamming the door shut behind him. He fell asleep fuming to himself.

Early the next morning, Harry wrote a reply to Sirius telling him not to worry, he was fine. Hedwig didn't seem too happy about being woken up by Harry when he went up to the Owlery and tried to tie the letter to her leg. Hedwig nipped at Harry's fingers before flying off after the letter had been tied. A screech made Harry whirl around, almost face to face with a large eagle owl he'd never seen before. He backed out of the Owlery (not before being scratched a handful of times) and went back to the Gryffindor common room, cursing the bird quietly. Hermione and Ron where up when he entered the common room and interrogated him. Hermione reprimanded Harry, but he paid no heed.

Over the next couple weeks, the golden trio grew closer to the Ibarubushi kids, making two certain kids quite happy and two quite annoyed. As it turned out, Neji did not like girls hanging onto his every word, and Hermione had a tendency to do so; Ron also did not like that. Hermione and Lee got close, however much Hermione complained about having him always in her ear in Arithmancy, though. Harry had yet to make a move on TenTen or Cho… not that he wanted to. Not _really_, anyways. He also tried not to worry too much about Sirius, but it was always there at the back of his mind, bugging him when he least wanted it to, especially in his dreams spurred on by Moody's lessons. Moody continued to teach about the Unforgivable curses, and he said he was going to start using them on students soon (even if it was illegal, he wanted them to know – and so did Dumbledore, apparently, since that was his argument against Hermione).

Harry and Ron trudged up to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ibarubushi trio one late October day, both parties going separate way when they entered the classroom. Harry and Ron to the front with Hermione, the Ibarubushi to the seat in the very back.

"Today I'll be putting you under the Imperius curse. Now, for those still arguing with me over the matter and want to leave, you're excused." Moody said after the whole class had gathered, nodding. Some kids fidgeted, though no one got up and left. Hermione turned pink but didn't leave, knowing the comment had been directed at her. One by one, Moody called on kids to come up and go under the Imperius curse. He made them do silly things, like jump on his desk and dance around like monkeys. Suddenly, Moody look to the back of the class, pointing directly at Lee. Lee gulped slightly, knowing what was coming. Neji had informed them what went on during each curse… he could fight it. He knew it. Lee stood up and went to the front of the room, looking determined. The Hogwarts kids looked suddenly much more interested, remembering Lee was already of-age and could enter the Quad-Wizard Cup three years before they could.

"Imperio!" Lee felt lightheaded, almost like when he was drunk but not as much, laughing giddily. Moody cocked an eyebrow at him. Neji watched as Lee turned almost drunk as the two different chakras clashed for a few seconds before connecting, stopping Lee's unusual laughter. Now, all Lee had to do was throw it off with a wave of chakra… or figure out the way Moody said a wizard could throw it off (yet he hadn't said how, yet).

_Do back flips across the room…_

Lee heard the voice in his head, but it sounded fuzzy and barely there. He remembered the two different chakras and thought that was probably why the voice sounded unclear to him. Lee felt his body bending backwards to comply with the fuzzy command, but he stopped himself. Why would he want to? Even if it was a display of youth, he didn't want to follow the fuzzy voice's order.

"Why?"

_Do back flips across the room._

"No." Lee tuned out the mantra of fuzzy voice, eyebrows scrunching together.

_Do back flips across the room, NOW!_

"No!" Lee threw his torso forwards, glaring at Moody. Moody just grinned at him, nodding. He expected as much.

"Good job. Now, the girl." TenTen didn't have to be named to know Moody meant her. She pat Lee on the back as they crossed paths, him going back to his seat, her to the front of the room. The Hogwarts kids were quiet in awe that Lee hadn't done whatever Moody had wanted him to do since no one had done it before. TenTen braced herself, wondering what the feeling would be like… to be someone's puppet…

"Imperius!"

Just like Lee, she felt light-headed and slightly drunk until Moody's chakra finally connected with hers and a wooly voice told her to tap dance. Concentrating, TenTen closed her eyes, feeling one of her legs rise before she opened her eyes, a heavy chakra wave coming from her body, making her fall to her knees. Panting and suddenly feeling dizzy, TenTen was glad there wasn't a strange voice telling her to tap dance, whatever that was, anymore. Moody gave her a momentary strange look before waving Neji down. He hadn't expected her to… do whatever she did. What Moody expected ran along the lines of what Lee did. TenTen didn't realize Neji was next to her until he helped her up, eyebrows quirked together.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." TenTen said, willing Neji to not notice or mention her shaky knees. She hadn't expected to send off that much chakra…

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked, still pink form her own experience (she'd danced around the room crazily singing I'm a Little Tea Pot), looking concerned.

"She's fine." Neji answered for TenTen, holding her close to him until her knees stopped trembling before sending her on the way.

"You lot have a different way of protecting yourselves, eh?" Moody asked, looking suspiciously from Neji to his two friends in the back.

"Very." Neji said, blinking once as he concentrated, drowning out all voices and sounds. Soon, he saw Moody say the curse, but… if his thoughts were correct… he could block the spell before it came. Of course, this was impractical in the real world, but he just wanted to prove himself right. Neji saw Moody look confused, mouth moving to say the curse again, making him smirk. He was right.

"If you'll excuse me, Professor." Neji went back to his seat amongst awe-stuck and confused looks, sitting back between Lee and TenTen. Moody watched him leave, very confused.

"Something like the Kaiten but not spinning?" TenTen mumbled, head resting on her desk, glancing up at Neji.

"Something like that." Neji replied, leaning back in his seat, closing his eyes. All he'd done was put a film of chakra over himself, not too unlike how he'd done in his fight with Kidomaru before blasting it forward (how he'd instructed Lee and TenTen how they could block the curse).

"Potter!" Moody said sharply, waving Harry forward. He gulped, shakily rising to his feet and walking in front of his desk, mind back on the Ibarubushi trio. How had all three done it? Were they really head and shoulders above the Hogwarts students? Was TenTen okay? She certainly hadn't looked it. Was Sirius okay? He shouldn't come up north…

"Imperius!" Moody's voice broke Harry's jumbled thoughts. He felt a daze come over him, like nothing could go wrong. All thoughts previously troubling him were swept away.

_Jump onto the desk…_

Harry nodded, bending his knees, readying himself to jump on the desk. But, then, a new thought occurred to him: Why? It was a dumb thing to do.

_Jump onto the desk._

Really, the thought continued, why should he? Why? Did he want to make a fool of himself like the rest of his class? No, of course not. The thought grinned at him (somehow, it grinned), nodding (also, somehow). Do you want to prove you're just as good as them?

"Yes!" Harry could hear himself say before pain struck him in the knees. He looked at himself, a heap on the floor, suddenly aware of his surroundings again. Harry had both jumped and tried to stop himself, resulting in his knees connecting with Moody's desk.

"Good job, Potter. See? Not only they can block it!" Moody roared, pulling Harry to his feet and slapping him roughly on the back. Harry just nodded, limping back into his chair.

"No, Potter, we'll—" The bell rang, interrupting Moody. Harry smiled, knowing the bell had just saved him from more Imperius curse trials, standing up and limping with Ron and Hermione down to the Great Hall. He grumbled to them about Moody all the way to and through dinner.

All fourth years noticed their workload was growing heavier day by day, wondering why. McGonagall gave them the answer one period in Transfiguration: because of their OWLs. That was, however, only after a loud groan from the Transfiguration homework they were given. Dean pointed out they didn't take their OWLs until their fifth year, but McGonagall said they needed all the preparation they could get. When Ron and Harry went to Divination to find out they got top marks of their horoscopes, they just exchanged looks, trying not to laugh. Trelawney commended them on their unflinching embracement of their terrible luck, and it was funny until she asked them to continue for the next month.

In History with Binns, they had weekly essays on the goblin rebellion in the eighteenth century. Snape forced them to search for various antidotes for various poisons, and everyone took this one seriously since he hinted at poisoning one of them before Christmas to see if their antidotes worked (Harry had a feeling it was either him or Lee). Flitwick had them reading three extra books to prepare for their summoning charm lesson. Even Hagrid gave them homework of observing the growing Blast-Ended Skrewts on alternate evenings to document their "extraordinary" behavior. Malfoy flat-out refused, but Hagrid threatened him into doing it. When the bell rang, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back up into the castle with the Ibarubushi trio in high spirits, still laughing about Hagrid threatening Malfoy. However, when they got to the Great Hall, a large crowd prevented them from entering. Ron, Neji, and Lee were the only ones able to see what the crowd was for; Lee was the one who read it.

"The Quad-Wizard Tournament: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at six-o'clock on Friday, October 30th. Lessons will end a half hour early. Students will return their books and bags to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast." He said, shocking those who listened. It was the longest thing he'd ever said with out mentioning 'youth'.

"How youthful!" TenTen laughed as Ron slapped his forehead, smirking, along with Harry.

"That's next week! I wonder if Cedric knows… I'll go tell him." Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff that Harry was friends with, said excitedly.

"Who's Cedric?" Hermione asked after Ernie left, looking confused.

"Diggory. Hufflepuff's Seeker?" Harry said, causing Hermione to nod. They didn't notice the Ibarubushi kids slipping through the crowd like water to get their dinner.

"That git, Hogwarts champion? In his dreams." Ron huffed crossly.

"He's not a git. Just because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch doesn't mean anything! Besides, I heard he gets good grades _and_ is a prefect." Hermione snapped as they pushed their way messily through the crowd.

"You just like him because he's _handsome_." Ron grumbled crossly, glaring at the back of Hermione's head.

"I do _not_ like someone just because they're handsome!" Hermione huffed, glaring over her shoulder at him. Harry heard Ron cough something that sounded exactly like, "_Lockhart and Neji_!" but said nothing. During the next week after the notice about the Quad-Wizard tournament, that was the only thing people talked and gossiped about. Who was going to try out, what the tournament would involve, which of the Ibarubushi would make it, how the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students differed from the Hogwarts students, etc. When October 30th dawned, not many kids paid attention in their classes, only willing for sic-o'clock to come sooner. Also, Harry noted that Hogwarts had gotten steadily cleaner and cleaner over the week. Teachers were also telling kids (like Neville) what not to tell the guests (like how they couldn't do something they should be able to).

During breakfast on the 30th, Harry received a letter from Sirius. It said Sirius was back in Britain but well hidden, that he wanted Harry to inform him of everything happening once the Quad-Wizard Tournament started, not to use Hedwig, not to worry about him (Sirius) and only watch out for himself (Harry). The letter also reminded Harry to not forget about what Sirius said about his scar (to tell Dumbledore if it ever hurt again). Ron thought it strange Harry shouldn't use Hedwig, but Hermione explained to him that Hedwig would draw too much attention to herself. All throughout his classes, Harry had a very hard time concentrating in them, thinking about the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrivals. He knew they'd be much more extravagant that the Ibarubushi kids' (he meant no offence, but when they came on the train with the Hogwarts students, the chances of an awesome arrival went down considerably), but he also wondered _how_ extravagant. When the bell rang, Ron and Harry exchanged grins. The golden trio practically ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, not too unlike everyone else, dropping their bags messily in their respective dorms. Neji, TenTen, and Lee waved at them when they left, saying since they didn't attend Hogwarts they shouldn't be there to welcome Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

McGonagall and the rest of the Heads nervously tittered about, telling kids to correct some part of their clothes, and the giant group of Hogwarts students buzzed eagerly about Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The kids on the outsides of the large mass of students were shivering in the chilly October air, but the ones in the middle were quite toasty. Harry, in between Ron and Hermione, listened to all the gossip of how the schools would arrive until Dumbledore shouted, "The Beauxbatons delegates are arriving now, unless I am mistaken!"

**A/N**: _Most of the time skipping in this chapter came form the actual book its self, and I know it got confusing. I got confused reading the book. If you were trying to figure out how the golden trio could go from lunch to Trans. with McGonagall etc, ask JKR 'cause I sure don't know. I'm sorry for all the confusing time skips, even though that's technically not really my doing… I mean, I could put something in, but… I've not a clue what went on. Again, I'm sorry._

_There's literally 10-ish pages starting form Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arriving to Igor saying, "Yay! My bitch Krum is my champion! Yayness and stuff!"… okay, not really that. ;P I'm pointing that out since… -drum roll- the Champs will be announced next chapter! Whoo! The much (or maybe not really) anticipated Champ will be revealed… Neji, TenTen, or Lee? R&R, please? :D Early update since I had 2.5 days of school (I love Finals, period.) followed by a four day weekend. And I'm sorry for taking out the Amazing Bouncing Ferret Malfoy! –hides from tomatoes and rocks and stuff soon to be thrown-_

_~ Tobi_


	6. The Five Champions

**The Quad-Wizard Tournament  
Verse**: Potter  
**Disclaimer**: What? Of course I own them. Pssh. Pssh.  
**Chap. Dedication**: _BundleofContradictions_ – for her very, very helpful review. :D  
**Reviewers** (_who are made of epic win_):  
Panda123: Hmm, really? Lol, I probably would pay to see that, too. xD  
Vanillasalt: Thank you, neither can I, lol.  
Nebelkind: I will. Thanks for reviewing. :3  
SilverLunaMoon: That's good. You'll find out by the end of this chapter.  
Arandomreviewer: Thanks for the review and your opinion. I am, however, confused by your P.S. …

****Notice** **  
Okay, I know you readers are wondering whom the Champ is from Team Gai. In reviews, I've received opinions as to which they want to be the Champ. While I am glad you reviewed and expressed your opinions, I already knew whom I was going to make the Champ before I even started writing this story. I'm sorry to those who will be disappointed, but I do hope just because who you wanted to be Champ didn't become Champ won't deter you from finishing this story with me. And, BundleofContradictions had a question I though all of you should know. She asked about Neji saying Malfoy will inform the Minister when Lee asked about Moody. I meant Malfoy would tell his father (who would tell the Minister, probably) about Moody teaching and performing the three Unforgivable curses to and on the students, NOT about Moody being in disguise. I'm sorry to all of those who might have been confused over that; I should've made it clearer.

**- The Five Champions -**

As soon as the common room was empty besides them, Lee went into their room and pulled Koichi out from under his bed, grinning at the little turtle. Koichi eyed him warily but didn't shrink back from Lee's overzealous grin, hoping he wouldn't be dropped. Lee bounded back down the stairs, flopping onto an armchair. TenTen was sitting on another chair across from him, Tora curled up and purring loudly in her lap. Neji had dropped the transformation jutsu over his eyes while Lee had gotten Koichi and was sitting in yet another armchair.

"So, what are we going to do until dinner?" TenTen asked, scratching Tora behind her ears. Tora mewed in pleasure, purring even louder. Neji shrugged, rubbing his temples. He gotten quite used to the dull throb behind his eyes, but when he was actually in a quiet environment he noticed them more that usual. Lee looked up from Koichi when he heard a dull buzz from below, heading over to one of the windows above it, looking out.

"What…" For once, he was lost for words. Setting Koichi safely and comfortably into his pocket, Lee threw open the window and climbed onto the sill, mouth ajar. Neji and TenTen soon joined him looking out the window. To let them have room, Lee climbed onto the top of the window outcrop, sitting down on the hard shingles just to be safe. Neji and TenTen both climbed onto the windowsill and sat down, quietly eyeing the object moving closer and closer to Hogwarts.

"Neji, the jutsu." TenTen reminded him when she saw his normal snow-white eyes. Frowning slightly, he put the transformation jutsu up again just as Lee exclaimed, "Is that a youthful flying house?"

The house… or carriage, really, was being pulled by a dozen large, flying horses. Later, Neji berated himself for not watching with the Byakugan, but he was a bit too entranced with the flying horses to remember as they came closer and closer. _Flying_ horses… damn. TenTen started laughing, waving as heads popped out of a large window, arms soon joining them to point. Both she and Lee started waving, grinning at the kids' awe. Sitting on a window outcrop however many feet above the ground was nothing compared to flying horses.

"Children, please sit down." They heard a woman's voice say, causing only a few kids to retreat back inside the carriage. The buzz that had started within the carriage once it'd come within eyesight of the ex-Team Gai got louder and suddenly a whole window cleared to allow one large woman to look out the window. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped a bit as she stared at Lee, TenTen, and Neji as the horses dipped down, leading the carriage down below to the loud din that was the Hogwarts students.

"How odd. It's not like sitting on a windowsill is something to be in awe about." TenTen laughed as the carriage landed with a dull thud hundreds of feet below them. Neji smirked at her, his way of laughing, while Lee chortled loudly.

"Our youth will not be displayed until our Champion wins this tournament!" He said once his laughter died away, leaning over the end of the outcrop to look down at his teammates.

"We're not here to win, Lee, we're here to protect these kids." TenTen chided, though the thought of winning (any of them) was nice.

"But, TenTen – what is _that_?" Lee stopped, mid-Youth-speech, eyeing the water. A large black pole was rising from the dark depths of a whirlpool that suddenly appeared to mar the lake's clear waters.

"A large boat." Neji said as more of the mast came up, recognizing the item for what it was and what it was connected to. It almost looked like a skeleton of a boat when the whole thing popped up, bobbing slightly before stilling. A loud splash from a lowered anchor and a plank lowered later, students dressed in dark robes marched forward and out of the large vessel.

"How…"

"Strange." Neji completed TenTen's sentence, sending Lee into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny, Lee?" TenTen asked, looking up at his rocking form. Lee looked down at her, grinning oddly.

"If it were not for one letter, the school would be called Durmstrange!" Lee hooted, beaming. Neji raised an eyebrow, wondering if Lee had been somehow slipped a bit of alcohol before TenTen started laughing with him. Though he didn't find the hilarity in Lee's bad pun, Neji soon found him chuckling lightly with them.

"Aww, look, Neji's laughing! Whoo!" TenTen laughed and pointed when she noticed, tumbling into the common room. A few laughs bubbled from Neji's throat as he slipped back into the castle, leaving the whole sill for Lee to scramble back onto so he could also return indoors.

"That was most youthful, my friends! All of this negativity has been released!" Lee boomed, doing his Nice Guy pose. Neji and TenTen shared a slightly embarrassed, slightly vexed look (the one they always shared when Lee and/or Gai did the Nice Guy pose) before smirking and not asking about the supposed negativity Lee had spoken about. There was a large amount of noise coming from the Hogwarts students, much louder than before, making Lee look out the window again.

"I think they are cheering for an obviously youthful boy named Crumb…" He said, squinting down below. Unlike Neji, he couldn't tell kid from teacher, Hogwarts from Durmstrang, etc. The sun had long ago set and the moonlight bath didn't provide the light Lee needed. He could, however, identify the 'Crumb' boy since, like a wave, the Hogwarts students had parted for him excitedly.

"I believe it's time for dinner. Come on." Neji said, getting up then hauling TenTen to her feet, leading the trio down to the Great Hall. It was already buzzing with excitement even though only half of the kids and teachers within the castle's wall were in there. Most of the chatter, however, was about getting the 'Crumb' boy to sign something – _anything_.

"It's almost like Uchiha." Neji grumbled, slipping through the crowd, oblivious as to why getting someone's autograph was so important.

"Heck, it's almost like you." TenTen teased, poking him in the ribs, Lee laughing in agreement. Neji just rolled his eyes as they reached the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Your youth does not appeal to these girls, it seems." Lee said, causing TenTen to snort. But, from the look they both received, they dropped the subject for a later date. Soon the students were settled, Durmstrang at the Slytherin table and Beauxbatons at the Ravenclaw, and Dumbledore stood up. The large woman and a shady looking man sat next to Dumbledore, causing the trio to realize the shady looking man must be Igor Karkaroff, Durmstrang's Headmaster and that very large woman from the flying carriage must be Madame Maxime, Beauxbatons Headmistress (according to Fudge, anyways).

"Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, ghosts, and our most important guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you to Hogwarts and hope your stay will be both comfortable and enjoyable – not to mention unforgettable." Dumbledore said, beaming at the kids filled the Great Hall, winking at the end. Laughter (though it could be debatable over if the Beauxbatons students were laughing at Hogwarts rather than Dumbledore's joke) filled the hall. Once it died down, Dumbledore went on, "The tournament will be officially open at the end of the feast. I'd like to invite you all to eat your fill." As he sat down with a flourish, food appeared onto the platters and the pitchers filled.

"Oh, more new food." TenTen said, narrowing her eyes at a suspicious looking platter filled with something that smelled like seafood.

"Yosh! I shall try the new dishes!" Lee yelled, pulling every strange looking dish towards his plate and piling the food on. TenTen laughed softly before filling her plate only with foods she was familiar with, just like Neji.

"Potter is down the table." Neji said lowly as he filled his goblet with water, looking up and almost dropping the pitcher. TenTen and Lee looked at him when really looking past to see Harry conversing with Hermione and Ron before noticing their prodigy's still form. They followed his gaze to the Ravenclaw table where a group of girls waved another over from the Gryffindor table, carrying a platter of French food.

"What beauty…"

"…"

"Snap out of it!" TenTen snapped, slapping both her boys upside their heads. Both glared at her, one pouting, and the other frowning.

"It's not nice to stare…?" She offered weakly, grinning sheepishly.

"It's not youthful to hit, TenTen, for no good reason." Lee pouted childishly, turning back to his very full plate in his sulk mode. His shoulders were drooped and his pout actually made him look like he was about to cry. Neji seemed to regain his conscious and stopped glaring, turning back to the girls at the Ravenclaw table from Beauxbatons. He was not abnormally still, however, so TenTen knew she didn't have to slap him again.

"There's a chakra coating of some sort… that's very alluring…" TenTen choked on the fork-full of food she had, slapping Neji again.

"You jerk! Stop staring already!" She hissed, frowning at her plate. It bothered TenTen that Neji was entranced by some girl's beauty. Lee, she was used to since he basically worshipped Sakura and found a girl to put his affections on (though none compared to Sakura, apparently) every mission they got. But having Neji ogle a girl was new and annoying. Sometimes being the only girl on the team was hard…

"They're… something else. Watch out for them." Neji mumbled, ears tinged pink, turning back to his food. They ate in silence until their bellies were full and Lee stopped sulking.

"You're my boys, you know, so I love you guys. But having both of you ogle a girl is pushing it, okay?" TenTen said quietly, throwing one arm around Neji's neck and the other around Lee's since she was in between them. Lee grinned (down) at her and Neji smirked in understanding.

"Just think of it as payback that week you were infatuated with Uchiha." Neji said teasingly, smirk now matching his voice.

"I take it back, Neji, I hate you. Lee, I love – you, Neji, not so much." Lee started laughing at Neji's pout, but the long haired boy was saved from replying by Dumbledore rising. The Great Hall fell quiet, the last being Beauxbatons or Durmstrang students, and looked up at him. There were two new men they hadn't acknowledged the presence of by Dumbledore; one was a rotund man with a boyish face and the other was a Ministry official they'd seen in a passing, Bartemius Crouch. Suddenly, the golden plates, platters, goblets and bowls were clear of anything that had been before on them.

"The time has come… The Quad-Wizard Tournament is about to start. Before we bring in the casket, I'd like to make a few things clear. But, first, I'm sure you may have noticed my two companions. For those who don't know them, this is Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," Dumbledore paused in his speech to let a polite applause come and go before continuing, "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." The applause for Bagman was much louder than for Crouch. Bagman nodded and waved zealously at the applause.

"He seems like Naruto." Lee whispered as the clapping died down. TenTen and Neji nodded in agreement, already sensing the man's energy all the way across the hall.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have been working nonstop over these past few months to secure the Quad-Wizard Tournaments happening, and they will be joining Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and I on the panel that will judge the champion's efforts." Those who hadn't been paying too much attention to Dumbledore started looking up avidly at him at the mention of the champions. TenTen found that fact almost laughable. Dumbledore nodded at Filch, who'd been lurking in the corner of the Hall closest to the ex-Team Gai, to bring forward the casket. He did so, and a ripple passed through the Hall as kids started whispering at how old it looked or how expensive it was. It looked quite old, but it was obviously well looked after since the jewels adorning its sides shined almost ominously in the light as Filch brought it up to Dumbledore's side.

"There will be three tasks throughout the Tournament that the champions must complete, and Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have examined them carefully for their sakes. These tests will test our champions in many different, perhaps unexpected ways. Now, I am sure you are now wondering how the champions will be picked. As you know, there will be four champions, one from each school, all being of-age wizards or witches from their country. These witches or wizards will be picked by our impartial judge… the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore stopped his speech, the whole Hall hanging onto his every word in anticipation. He pulled his wand from his sleeve and tapped the casket thrice on its top. The lid slowly creaked open and Dumbledore reached in, pulling out an old wooden goblet. There were a few laughs from incredulous students as they eyed the goblet. It looked unremarkable… until one noticed the blue flames licking, but not burning, the cup part of the goblet.

"Nice flames." TenTen whispered, getting a snort from Lee and an elbow jab to her ribs from Neji. Lee found it funny she chose a suspense-filled moment to comment comically; Neji found it less than amusing.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves to be a candidate to be the champion of their school must only write their name on a slip of paper and place it within the Goblet. Anyone aspiring to be the champion has twenty four hours to submit their name, for tomorrow, on Halloween, the Goblet will return four names that will be the champion's. To ensure no one underage submits their name, I shall put an age barrier around the Goblet. No one under the age of seventeen that is living in Europe shall be able to enter their names. I am sure Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime have explained the situation with our Ibarubushi guests?" Dumbledore said, turning to the other school heads. He got two nods in response, and the students in the Hall suddenly started searching for the ex-Team Gai.

"He had to mention us now, did he?" Neji sighed, now glaring up at Dumbledore, refusing to take his eyes off of the Hogwarts Headmaster. TenTen giggled and Lee gave him a light, playful shove.

"Finally, if I may have your attention again – I am sure our Ibarubushi guests are very interesting and spike your curiosity, but this message must get across to all aspiring champions," Dumbledore waited until he'd gotten the Hall's full attention again (he was sure it was the word 'champion' that got them) before going on, "The faint of heart must be warned. This Tournament is not for you. Once you have submitted your name, you cannot reclaim it. There is no going back. Please be sure, before you enter your name, that you are absolutely positive that you wish to partake in this Tournament. Now, it is time for bed, I believe. Good night."

Lee kept his teammates from getting up, the trio watching the other students leave, waiting. He wanted to enter his name with out their eyes watching him… it was quite unnerving since the older students didn't want to believe they were already "of-age". Harry and his friends lingered for a bit with them before McGonagall shooed them away.

"Here." McGonagall sighed, pulling three slips of paper from her sleeve along with a quill with never-ending ink.

"I am sure you stayed to enter your names now instead of later?" She asked, eyeing all three up. McGonagall was not comfortable at _all_ with having one of them enter the Tournament, but her word weighed little in the Minister's eyes (besides, he'd already hired them). She waited until all three had written their names and returned her quill before speaking her feelings.

"Please do not take this the wrong way, but I will be keeping a special eye out for whoever your champion is. It's my self-appointed job since you… don't have a Headmaster, per say, and you're all alone. Please don't hesitate to come to me for help, as I am the only person allowed to help you with spells you might need to learn in short amounts of time. The Minister and Mr. Bagman both requested this since you are… new to magic. Remus said you adapted well to spells most of the time, and Nymphadora – you must know her as Dora or Tonks - agreed with him for the most part." McGonagall said, looking at each shinobi in the eye during her speech. Lee smiled softly at her, nodding.

"We are most grateful to you, Professor McGonagall. Unless it is Neji that is our champion, do not doubt we will come to you if we need help." Though he was usually very exuberant, McGonagall felt herself nodding, believing this new, solemn Lee.

"Yeah, if Neji is the champ, we'll drag his ass into your office." TenTen giggled, poking the said boy in the face. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her language as Neji snorted.

"Thank you, Professor. Now, we need to get training." Neji said, standing up and walking stiffly over to the Goblet. Dumbledore was just starting to draw his Age Line around the cup as the ex-Team Gai placed their names within the blue chakra fire. (It was when Lee undressed, later after they were done training, that he found a very terrified Koichi still in his pocket and felt horrible.)

Saturday morning, Harry surprised himself by getting up early and heading down to breakfast at nine in the morning with Ron and Hermione. The Great Hall, which he expected to be almost empty, was abuzz with excitement, kids mingling together and watching the Goblet of Fire. Ron immediately went up to a girl and asked her if anyone had put his or her name in yet.

"The whole Durmstrang lot did, but I haven't seen anyone else yet." She replied. Ron nodded, heading back to his friends.

"I suspect Lee, Neji, and TenTen put their names in last night." Hermione said when Ron relayed the news.

"You mean after McGonagall chased us away last night?" Ron asked, scratching the back of his head. He'd just figured they were staying for food or something. Hermione nodded, leading both Ron and Harry to the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan soon plopped down next to them, grinning like identical Cheshire cats.

"Just done it." George said happily.

"We took the aging potions. Only a bit, though, since we only need a few months." Fred continued, picking up a piece of toast.

"We'll split the prize amongst the three of us." Lee said wistfully, grinning brightly.

"I don't think it's going to work, you know… I mean, Dumbledore drew the line." Harry said, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, Dumbledore must have thought about aging potions." Hermione joined in, but Fred, George, and Lee paid no heed to their warnings. They watched curiously as the trio stood up and trooped over to the Goblet; Fred walked over the line, holding a slip of parchment, and for a second it looked possible that he could submit his name. George, thinking it was, gave a yell of excitement and hopped right on in after Fred. Just as soon as George entered, there was a sizzling noise before both were thrown out of the circle a good twenty feet back. To put salt on the wound, a loud pop issued from both boys and they grew long white beards. Before the laughter could ring loudly around the hall, Dumbledore's voice floated over to the fuming twins.

"I did warn you. I suggest giving Madam Pomfrey a visit. She is already tending to two girls, but, I must say, their beards are not as exquisite as yours."

As they ate breakfast, more Gryffindors came and went with news of who entered and when. There was some division throughout Hogwarts over which House the champion should come from (and, for the Quidditch fans in Gryffindor, why Cedric Diggory wasn't a good choice). At nearly eleven the Ibarubushi kids came in for breakfast.

"Hey, so did you enter last night?" Ron called down the table at them, grinning. Not feeling the need to shout down the table like him, they joined the golden trio.

"Yes, after—"

"McGonagall made us leave." Hermione finished for TenTen, receiving a nod in return.

"Before or after the Age Line?" Harry asked, inspecting their chins for any signs of facial hair. While his facial hair search came up empty, he found out he rather liked the look of TenTen's lips (did Cho's look like that, too?).

"During." Neji said shortly, piling his plate high with kippers. Hermione took note of that and commented he liked fish, but she barely got a reply… if, "Hn," counted as a reply, that is.

"So, you saw him draw the line? Cool. Did you, like, get attacked by it or anything?" Ron asked before stuffing a slice of bacon in his mouth. The golden trio had long since finished breakfast and had just been watching for kids submitting their names, but seeing the Ibarubushi trio eat made Ron hungry again. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

"No…" Lee gave him a strange look Hermione recognized as one asking for the details. She found out, very quickly, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, and he often wore that look during Arithmancy. At first, Hermione though he was annoying and it was a waste to help him in class, but, somehow, she'd grown to like his ever-cheerful smiles and exuberant self.

"See, Ron's brothers and their friend tried to age themselves a bit to enter the contest. As soon as they were over the line, however, they got shot back out and grew beards instantaneously." Hermione explained, receiving incredulous looks from Lee and TenTen.

"… Aging potions…" TenTen paused, catching herself from asking what they were (and how they even worked), "Why did they think that'd work?"

"I've no idea, but it was funny as hell to—OW, Hermione!" Ron said, snickering until Hermione hit him. Harry started laughing and pointing, earning him a hard glare from his best friend.

"Well, I'm off to the library. You guys should catch up on your homework." Hermione said, standing up and nodding at the group before heading off.

"We should, but…" Ron sighed, looking wistfully at the Goblet.

"Come on, it's getting kind of boring, anyways." Harry sighed, grabbing Ron by his armpits to haul him to his feet.

"We'll join you." TenTen said, leaping to her fee and pulling Neji and Lee along behind her. Harry nodded, making sure Ron didn't go back to the Great Hall as they left. The rest of their afternoon was quite uneventful (besides when Tora scared Ron by sneaking up on him when he was thinking deeply about his potions remedy). When the sky darkened, Neji informed them and they went down to the Great Hall, one a bit faster than the rest ("Come on, guys, I don't want to miss anything! Hurry up! I hope Angelina will be the Hogwarts champion, not that Diggory git. Oohh, I wonder if Krum will sign my bag?").

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Harry was astounded that the whole school plus all the guests seemed to have already arrived. The Halloween feast was spent in anticipation and teaching the Ibarubushi what Halloween was (they all thought it was a stupid holiday).

"So you dress up… and go around asking for candy? Why not buy your own?" TenTen asked slowly, eyeing Hermione curiously.

"Well, that's not in the spirit of Halloween. You could buy your own candy and give it to other Trick-or-Treaters instead of going Trick-or-Treating yourself, though." Hermione, who was telling the brunt of the holiday traditions, said before popping a piece of candy in her mouth.

"Well, that's asinine." Neji stated, eyeing the bowlful of chocolate treats in front of him. TenTen, noticing this, laughed at him.

"No it's not!" Ron retorted, chewing on a piece of black licorice. Neji just shrugged back, not wanting to argue with him, finally pocketing a handful of chocolates and popping one in his mouth.

"I wonder if we can bring Halloween to-?"

"NO." TenTen and Neji both interrupted Lee, glaring at him. They did not want to see a wasted Tsunade and a _Trick_-or-Treating Naruto. Well, when the blond returned from his training trip with Jiraiya, anyways. Lee laughed, sticking his hand into a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans (he soon regretted it since the flavor was vomit).

"Why won't you introduce Halloween to your school? It's very fun and a good excuse for a feast." Harry said, snacking on pumpkin pasties. He'd never been allowed to go Trick-or-Treating, but he'd always wanted to.

"We have…" TenTen trailed off, looking questioningly at Neji. She was unsure of what to say to cover for Naruto and Tsunade (and probably Kiba, now that she thought a bit longer about it… and poor little Hinata, she'd be terrified).

"Idiots who don't need an excuse to get sugar high and trick instead of treat. Also, our… Headmistress would most likely get wasted." Neji stated calmly, causing Harry and Ron to roar with laughter.

"Your Headmistress gets wasted?" Hermione asked, looking reproachful.

"But she's pretty damn awesome. She's my idol, in fact." TenTen said, grinning brightly, not really caring what Hermione thought now of Tsunade. She was still the strongest kunoichi, ever, and would still stay her idol no matter what.

"… Right, well—" Hermione paused, looking up to the teacher's table. Dumbledore had just stood up, saving her from probably offending TenTen and maybe Neji and Lee by saying something about their Headmistress. The plates cleared, letting the other students know it was time. The Hall quieted immediately, waiting in anticipation.

"It's almost time. I am sure it will only be a minute now." Dumbledore said, eyes on the Goblet of Fire as he walked towards it. When he reached it, he went on, "Now, when I call the champion's names, I wish for them to come to the front of the Hall, walk along the teacher's table, and go on into the next chamber where they'll receive their first instructions."

Pulling out his wand and sweeping it in a circle, soon all the lights were out except the candles in the Jack-O-Lanterns and the Goblet of Fire. The kids waited with baited breath, watching the Goblet. Whispers of, "Any second now," ran across the tables. Harry was watching TenTen, Lee, and Neji for their reactions. Lee was bouncing up and down in his seat, wearing the brightest grin yet; Neji was, however, calmly meditating in the silence. TenTen, the one Harry watched the longest, was blushing slightly, biting her lower lip, hands trembling. He was sure her palms were sweaty; but, then again, his probably would be, too, if he were waiting to see if he was his school's champion. A sudden burst of flames made Harry look up as a slightly singed piece of parchment shot up from the goblet then slowly floated down into Dumbledore's hand.

"The champion for Durmstrang is…" Dumbledore paused for an added effect, sweeping is gaze around the hall, "Viktor Krum!" A roar rose up from the Durmstrang students, soon followed by the other schools as Krum stood, smiling slightly, going up to the front of the hall.

"No surprises there, eh, mate!" Ron crowed, clapping loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry just laughed. The Hall was immediately stilled when another slip of parchment shot from the blue flames of the Goblet of Fire. Neji could feel TenTen's leg trembling against his and he pat her reassuringly on the back, not saying that the Beauxbatons' champion was being revealed. He was not meditating, as Harry thought, but watching the Goblet of Fire while using his Byakugan. The whole blue fire was just made of chakra… the natural element in it being fire. Already, he had a theory behind how the champions were chosen. Viktor Krum's natural element was probably fire.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Neji soon found the girl, inspecting her chakra systems. Her natural element was also fire, probably. And that meant…

"Hey, it's that girl!" TenTen laughed giddily, snapping Neji's attentions to the girl with out using his Byakugan. Ron and Lee were already staring at her.

"It's your veela girl." Harry said, eyeing Fleur up as she followed the staff table to the chamber. Other students from Beauxbatons were crying over not being chosen. The clapping for Fleur was polite from the girls and was loudly followed by wolf whistles from the boys. They all quieted, once again, when a third piece of parchment was shot from the Goblet. Lee waited on baited breath, his heart pumping quickly. He really wanted to be the champion, but, if he weren't chosen, it wouldn't stop him from cheering on his teammate when he could.

"The champion for Hogwarts… is Cedric Diggory!" Cedric got the loudest cheer yet since all of Hufflepuff stood and cheered loudly. Cedric looked a bit shocked before he stood, grinning, walking up to the staff table. All eyes turned to where the three Ibarubushi students were at the Gryffindor table. Lee's jumping stopped and he stilled to an almost statue-like quality, TenTen suddenly started trembling even more noticeably, and Neji just leaned back against the table, calm and relaxed. He was almost 100% sure who would be their champion. No one watched Dumbledore catch the singed parchment, still watching the Asian guests.

"Harry Potter."

Harry blanched, head snapping up from watching the Ibarubushi kids to look up at Dumbledore.

"_Harry Potter_!" Dumbledore said, louder this time, eyes raking up the Gryffindor table. Harry wanted to shrink back, but Hermione shoved him to his feet.

"I didn't… you know I didn't…" Harry stammered into the silence, people's attention suddenly jerked onto him.

"We know, just go, Harry." Hermione whispered, patting his side reassuringly. Harry walked up to Dumbledore stiffly, green eyes wide behind his circular glasses. Dumbledore's blue eyes, normally light and twinkly, were hard.

"Well, go on, Harry." Slowly, with gazes weighing his steps, Harry walked to the chamber designated for the champions. Just as he opened the door to it, a bright light flashed, and he paused, half way through the door.

"The Ibarubushi champion…"

Harry swallowed, hoping whichever of the three that were chosen wouldn't hate or ignore him. In fact, he'd be lucky if no one hated him.

"… is TenTen!"

TenTen squeaked in surprise right before Lee pounced, enveloping her in a tight, bone-crushing hug. The breath she didn't realize she was holding was swept form her lungs from his hug, and she thought she might go deaf from his shouts of youth and all the clapping. A hand suddenly dropped onto the top of her head, patting her like a dog.

"Thought so. Go on up, Ten." Neji said softly, in TenTen's ear so she could hear, making her nod. Lee let go of her, grinning quite brightly, letting her get up. Both boys pat her back until she was out of their reach.

"You knew, didn't you?" Lee asked, remembering how calm Neji had seemed.

"Not… really. The fire in there is based off of the natural element of fire. I had a hunch. Though, other than the natural element having to be fire, I don't know how the champions are chosen." Neji said quietly, shooting Hermione and Ron a glance over his shoulder. Both of them were whispering to each other, looking completely gobsmacked.

"But I am glad for her." Neji sighed, watching TenTen disappear into the chamber with Harry. Lee nodded in agreement, wearing a small, sad smile.

"I am glad she was chosen, but I cannot help but feel sad. I had also wanted to be the youthful champion." He said lowly, mentally subscribing himself 500 push-ups and 600 sit-ups for pension.

"I can understand." Neji sighed, but he really didn't. He never wanted to be the champion… though it was conceited, he was pretty sure he'd get a fan base started if he was. Neji did _not_ like fan girls. Lee made a noncommittal noise form the back of his throat, not telling Neji he knew he was lying.

Over traveling down the stairs to the chamber, TenTen was giggling giddily next to Harry. Harry felt quite sick to his stomach; the feeling only worsened when they entered the chamber and he saw Krum, Fleur, and Cedric by the fire. The shadows they cast seemed monstrous to him even though Fleur was barely taller than him and Krum, who was the tallest, was only a head taller than him. TenTen, though she was about Harry's height, seemed to fit right in with them, however. She was actually a champion, after all.

"Who is 'e? Do zey want us back in ze hall?" Fleur asked, noticing Harry first.

"No. Harry is the fifth champion." TenTen said, still shining from being chosen. For some reason, she was sure Neji or Lee would be chosen. She had been prepared to congratulate one of her boys and then steal some of the hidden chocolates in Neji's pocket during the night. Never, in all her dreams, did TenTen expect to be chosen… though she was sure Neji would tell her why later. He had to ruin her bubble of happiness. Oh well, at least it was after all the excitement happened and she started freaking out about what "magic" she'd have to do. No one said anything and soon Bagman had joined them, along with Crouch and the Heads.

"Simply amazing, astou—"

"Pardon me, but please tell me zat zis is a joke, Meester Bagman. Zair 'as been a mistake, no? 'E is… 'e cannot compete." Fleur interrupted Bagman, eyeing TenTen at the end of her little speech. Harry was as old as TenTen… but TenTen was an official champion.

"Joke? No, my dear, Harry's name came from the Goblet…" Harry tuned out the arguments over him. He would be happy to go on and skip (yes, skip) right out of the chamber saying that is was a mistake, a joke, he wasn't a champion. Eventually, the arguments ceased and it was decided Harry would be the fifth champion. Crouch was staring too intently at TenTen, almost scornfully, in fact. TenTen could feel Crouch's questioning gaze (it was far too obvious), her zeal fading away to be replaced with doubt. How could they have let Harry be entered? They should've guarded the Goblet! They should've done something to it, booby-trapped it or something… maybe make Neji stay up the whole night next to it and have her and Lee patrolling the halls… _How could this have happened_? _How could they have let this happen_?

"Are you okay, TenTen?" Bagman's voice pulled TenTen from her thoughts, causing the girl to look up at the confused and concerned faces of the adults in the room (minus Madam Maxime and Karkaroff, of course).

"O-oh, yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" TenTen asked, feeling her cheeks blaze. Gosh, she was so dense!

"No, it's quite alright, my girl! You have just been named a champion, after all! Barty was just saying the first task is designed to test your courage and cunning, but we can't tell you what you'll be doing. It'll happen on November twenty-fourth in front of all students wishing to watch and us judges; you can only be armed with your wand. Also, due to the time-consuming tasks and preparations for them, y'all are exempt from your end of year exams." Bagman said, waving off her embarrassment jovially. TenTen deadpanned mentally… he _was_ like Naruto.

"That would be all, correct, Barty?" Bagman asked, turning gleefully to the dead-looking Crouch. He nodded ominously.

"Off to bed, young champions." Dumbledore said, smiling and clapping softly for them as they left to their separate sleeping areas. TenTen didn't talk to Harry all the way up to the Gryffindor common room; Harry didn't strike up a conversation, either, trying hard to think of who would've put his name in the Goblet. When both entered the Gryffindor common room, there was a large yell of welcoming. Harry soon got pulled into the festivities and TenTen found Tora and dragged her cat away from the food (who knows where it came from) and up to her room with Neji and Lee.

"Do we train tonight?" TenTen asked quietly after she entered the room and locked the door. Tora, sensing TenTen's distress, stopped trying to fight her and mewled, rubbing her head under TenTen's chin.

"No. We can miss training tonight. I'm sure you're exhausted." Neji said from his bed, not looking up from his book. TenTen couldn't help but feel relieved.

"TenTen, please go to bed. We will talk during tomorrow's youthful training. Do not fight it." Lee said, already in his jammies, nodding at her bed.

"You don't have to…"

"We want to." Both Neji and Lee said at the same time, looking up from what they were doing to look at TenTen. Smiling thankfully at them, TenTen gave each a kiss on the cheek ("Hn." And "Yosh! Good night, youthful TenTen!") before curling under her covers with Tora with out changing. For some odd reason, all the stress from waiting to see who the champion was from the three of them and then stressing over how they'd let Harry get chosen had wiped TenTen out. She wasn't the only one, either, since Lee curled up in his bed after TenTen had kissed him goodnight and was already snoring softly. Only Neji stayed up for a bit, watching his teammates sleep every now and then.

**A/N**: _:D? I know, this chapter was Team Gai centric and not everyone wanted TenTen to be the champ_. I know. _Please don't review saying things like TenTen doesn't deserve to be champ or whatever, because you'll be ignored. I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed, but, like I said in the notice, please don't let TenTen becoming the champ when you wanted Lee or Neji deter you from finishing this story with me._

_Lol, third chapter that's early because of Finals and me having no life. xD Yeah, please don't expect chapters to come out every other day or whatever anymore. These fast updates, like I've said before, were only because I had so much free time. They'll be weekly once more._

_~ Tobi_


	7. Interview Taking and Wand Weighing

**The Quad-Wizard Tournament  
Verse**: Potter  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto, you'd know what sharing TenTen was (meaning she'd have some screen time other than a few minutes/one panel). If I owned HP, Harry wouldn't have become a zombie and the Lupins wouldn't have died.  
**Reviewers** (_who are made of epic win_):  
Kuro-Ookami4: Lol, that'd be so funny if he did do that… but it'd also give away that he fought like muggles, which all wizards/witches find odd and stupid.  
DemonKittyAngel: I've been explaining magic from the beginning, though. Yes, Fleur does seem more water than fire to me, too. I had to explain it some how, though. I never said Bagman was Naruto, either. All I sad was he was childish/boyish and had quite a bit of energy, just like Naruto; I see nothing wrong with that.  
Ranger Mitsuki: I know, TenTen doesn't get the spotlight much. She does use jutsus, too, though – jutsus with weapons, granted, but she still uses chakra and the likes.  
Sleepyreader: Great. I am, too, lol… ;  
Necoco-chi: Why, thank you for reviewing. :D My reasons behind picking TenTen were everyone would think of using Neji or Lee, never TenTen (and she's pretty awesome to me). Lol, I hope Naruto never gets introduced to Halloween, either. You'll find out as this story continues.  
SiriusBallisticPretzels: Thanks. You'll just have to find out by reading. ;P  
Panda123: I'm glad.  
Adissappointedrandomreviewer: Yeah, Lee could totally crush the dragon easy-peasy. I'm sorry to disappoint you. Sorry, not into Halo. xD  
SilverLunaMoon: Neji is pretty obvious… I personally think he'd best be suited for keeping an eye out for anything suspicious instead of doing the tasks.  
Desk Jet: Thanks! :) Thanks so cool that you're from England (sorry if this is offensive, but do people actually say, "'Ello, mate!"? I'd totally understand if you're offended and don't want to answer since as soon as anyone finds out where I live, they're like, "Lol, do u rid a hors 2 skool or sumtin?" and that just pisses me off.) Really? Thanks, I'll change that… guess the site I found was wrong-ish.  
Nibelkind: Same. TenTen needs more screen time! Thanks. I personally think she's the glue that holds Team Gai together, like a family.  
Carlmuz: Thank you.  
THEBOSS: Aye, aye, Boss. :D I'll be expecting that sugar and lollipop in the mail, lol.  
Hazeljv: Thanks. I don't see how Lee can really work for the last two tasks since he'd need advanced spells for those, and with my explaining of magic, it wouldn't work out too well.

**- Interview Taking and Wand Weighing -**

"So… how am I going to go about the tournament? Openly show my support slash liking of Harry or not? Help him, or not?" TenTen asked, dodging a kick aimed at her skull from Neji. Neji flipped away, avoiding Lee's punch, panting slightly. They'd been fighting all at once, all against each other (it was a bit difficult at times when two got locked together, but then the left out one always knocked someone upside the head to say, "Hey! I'm still here!") for a few hours. It was Sunday, after all, so they had no classes to worry about. They'd still leave at eleven, however, not to arouse suspicion about where they'd been all day; Dumbledore had given them a watch to tell the time.

"I'd say only help him during the tasks." Neji grunted, throwing a few shuriken at both his teammates to bide his time. Not using chakra was a challenge for him since he used it so much during battle. Spotting an opening in Lee's side when the said boy dodged, Neji lunged it, managing to graze his ribs with a punch but also getting hit in his own ribs by a sloppy kick.

"What about the support? And why only during the tasks?" TenTen complained, frowning as Lee, happy he'd gotten Neji, moved onto her with fists ablaze. Neji smirked, swinging out his legs when they came close to him, efficiently separating both TenTen and Lee since they jumped up and away to avoid tripping.

"It's nearly eleven – I'd say we stop now." He said, evading TenTen's question, dusting off his training pants. Both made a noise of complaint, pouting comically.

"I hate training here! Just as soon as we really get into it, we have to stop! It's so infuriating…" TenTen grumbled, scooping up the weapons littered around the small clearing that hadn't been there last year (Dumbledore didn't seem to notice or want to ask how they'd cleared away a good few trees… they weren't planning on telling him, anyways). Neji joined her as Lee stretched, having also thrown weapons; Lee hadn't thrown too many so they didn't mind picking up his.

"I agree! It is not very youthful to have these short stop-and-go training sessions. It is almost of no use at all." Lee said, reaching down to touch the ground, stretching his hamstrings and such.

"After that diversion – answer me, Neji, and you, too, Lee. Neji's all mean and stuff – your opinion I might agree with." TenTen said after she and Neji had gathered all the kunais and shuriken. She stuck her tongue out at Neji when he glared mildly at her, sulking over the fact she hadn't been distracted quite enough.

"Well, I agree… I think. You should help Harry when he needs it, but you should also keep your distance to not arouse any unyouthful suspicions. Hermione is a very bright girl that catches onto things quite quickly. As for support… I am not sure." Lee said, moving on from stretching his legs to his arms. After pocketing the weapons, Neji and TenTen joined in the stretching.

"See? What's your opinion, then?" Neji asked, smirking triumphantly at TenTen after Lee had more or less agreed 100% with him. TenTen rolled her eyes at him, making a noncommittal sound.

"Well, I don't agree with you, Neji, since you're a jerk. I agree with Lee." She teased, wanting to pick at the prodigy's nerves, making Lee laugh. Neji just scoffed, turning his back childishly to her.

"Be that way, see if I care." Neji said, smirking over his shoulder at her. TenTen just raised her eyebrows.

"No, you can't do childish, sorry. It's too… unnatural. Unyouthful, even!" She chided, grinning brightly.

"Yosh! I agree with our youthful blossom!" Lee joined in, poking Neji in the ribs as he was done stretching. Neji just shrugged, finishing his stretching in silence. He was glad they said he couldn't pull off childish since he rarely thought about doing something childish… and it was even rarer that he acted on those thoughts.

"You two can go stuff it. Now, let's go…" Neji sighed, once he was done, grabbing the small pack of supplies they always brought with them into the Forbidden Forest, shouldering it. He paused to put on the transformation jutsu before leading TenTen and Lee to the edge of the forest near Hagrid's house. All three ran quickly into the house and break-neck speed to not be seen; there were a few floorboard creaking steps before Hagrid appeared, pink umbrella pointed in their general direction.

"Oh, it's yeh three. Been trainin'?" Hagrid said, lowering his umbrella.

"Yes. Thank you for letting us use your house and yourself, Hagrid." Lee said, grinning at Hagrid. He just shrugged, cheeks donning a light pink dusting, shuffling his feet slightly.

"It's nothin', jus' what Dumbledore would'a told me ter do, anyways. Besides, I like tha company." Hagrid said, walking with the ex-Team Gai to the front of his door, waving to them as they left (two waving back).

"He's nice." TenTen commented quietly as they walked up to the castle. Neji shrugged and Lee nodded enthusiastically, spouting a speech of Hagrid's youth. When they got to the Great Hall, it surprised them somewhat to see Harry with Hermione, Ron missing completely.

"Where is Ron?" Lee asked, dropping down at the Gryffindor table across from Hermione, looking concerned. TenTen sat down next to him with Neji after her, all three piling breakfast items onto their plates.

"He's jealous, that freaking git! He thinks I purposely put my name into the Goblet!" Harry fumed, glaring up at the Ibarubushi kids.

"Ron thinks Harry gets all the attention or something and this was just the breaking point for… why are you looking at Neji…?" Hermione said, sounding much calmer but still distressed, staring at TenTen. Said girl was glaring, not looking, at Neji who was pointedly ignoring her.

"This little scenario, minus Ron freaking out and whatnot, sounds very familiar." TenTen said, moving her glare onto Lee. He cringed, turning pink slightly.

"I am so sorry, TenTen! I do not mean to—"

"Lee, shut up." Neji sighed, continuing with his eating. He knew TenTen felt underestimated and whatnot since no one seemed to know her name. From Team Gai, she was the only nameless one. Well, he and Lee had been making sure lately she was no longer nameless… it'd be a treat to both boys when people said her name and not something along the lines of, "… that girl over there…"

"Eh, sorry, being stupid. Like Ron. So, all we need to do is find him and knock some sense into him, right?" TenTen said, grabbing her plate as she stood.

"Uuuuuhh… yes?" Harry said, not quite catching on. He didn't know what to say other than Ron was being a stupid git. Harry doubted they'd actually hurt Ron (which he somewhat wanted), and just continued to stare openly at TenTen as she pestered Lee and Neji until they rose from their seats, holding plates, and followed her grumbling slightly.

"… Do you think they'll hurt him?" Hermione asked in a small voice, slightly pink. She didn't want Ron to be hurt! He was… her good friend… a pain in the butt good friend, but a good friend nonetheless. Or so she continued to tell herself, that is.

"No?" Harry said, dumbfounded. He didn't think they were the type to actually hurt things – namely, people – on purpose… but TenTen _did_ act quite violet towards Neji and Lee. And both boys were well muscled… and Harry then found himself starting to doubt the foreign kids. He didn't know why, but he had a sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen. Abruptly, Harry got to his feet and ran out of the Hall, following the forms of the ex-Team Gai up the stairs, Hermione hot on his heels. As it turned out, Ron had hidden himself in the library and was actually doing his homework when the ex-Team Gai approached him (now foodless since Madame Pince had confiscated their plates with a hard glare). Harry and Hermione watched with a bookcase between them and Ron and the Ibarubushi, hoping they wouldn't be caught… or talked to by someone wondering why on earth were they hiding behind a bookshelf.

"Hey, Ron. Why are you mad at Harry?" TenTen whispered, pulling out a chair across from Ron.

"'M busy, go away." Ron grunted, resolve to do his homework falling when Neji and Lee sat down at each of his sides, watching him closely. It was unnerving when kids stronger than you (spell-wise and muscle-wise) watched you that closely.

"He always gets to be the center of attention. I bet he got someone to put his name in the Goblet for him! This is just another publicity stunt!" Ron hissed, shoving his books away and glaring at TenTen. He whimpered slightly when Lee, who noticed his glare, cracked his knuckles. Ron knew it was just his luck… the Ibarubushi were on Harry's side, too!

"Did Harry say he wanted to enter the tournament?" TenTen asked sagely, remembering Harry mumbling to himself when they'd gone to the Gryffindor tower after being told when the first task was. He'd been preoccupied with who might've put his name in and had come to the conclusion of Voldemort. TenTen herself had been a bit (meaning way more than she should've) guilt ridden and hadn't really been paying much attention to him until the final flight of stairs. The poor kid seemed to think Voldemort was at Hogwarts… but, he wasn't since he was dead. That had to mean Sirius Black was around.

"No, but—"

"But nothing. If he said he didn't want to enter, why would he get someone to put his name in? And how?" TenTen interrupted Ron, raising an eyebrow. Ron's ears turned red and he stumbled for words, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"He… he… a fifth school! And… I don't know… he was lying?" Ron said glumly, not meeting her eyes. Even he himself didn't believe Harry would've lied to his face.

"The fifth school bit is probably what happened, but you don't think Harry would lie to your face. It's written in you expression. Why would Harry ask someone to put his name in if he said he didn't want to enter?" TenTen asked, noticing Ron's adverted eyes. Ron's blush spread to his face as he stood up, Neji just milliseconds behind him.

"You'll sit down and face the facts, Weasley. Put your jealous blame elsewhere." Neji said, grabbing the shoulder closest to him. Lee stood up and did the same, both boys shoving Ron roughly back into his seat, said boy glowing with red. It was almost like Hinata… but she'd be able to put him to shame when Naruto came around.

"Yosh! It is not right for you to blame Harry when you yourself don't believe your excuses! Now, go around the youthful bookshelf and apologize!" Lee whisper-yelled (Madame Pince glared at him), pointing at the peep holes Harry and Hermione had made by removing books from the shelf. Both kids jumped, wondering how Lee had noticed them.

"They've been here the whole time… and before you ask, no, we were not put up to this." TenTen said, not looking at Hermione and Harry when she waved at them over her shoulder. Ron's face turned a darker red as he found a pair of brown eyes and a pair of green eyes staring at him through little peepholes in the bookshelf.

"I'm... sorry… Harry, Hermione… I just… I dunno. I'm the stupidest git alive, right?" He mumbled, not meeting their eyes. Harry and Hermione came around from the bookshelf, both nodding.

"Almost, mate. Malfoy would have to take that spot." Harry whispered, smiling slightly. Ron grinned, nodding; Hermione just sighed, nodding slightly as well. At least Ron had clamed down now…

"What is so bad about Draco?" Lee asked, walking out of the library with the others behind him. Ron and Harry's jaws dropped, watching him with wonder.

"He might seem full of himself, but, really, I don't see any problems with him." TenTen shrugged, looping her arm through Lee's as they skipped down the staircase, Neji following them slowly. It reminded the golden trio of the first day of school at the feast.

"He's a git! That guy won't leave us alone! He calls Hermione a mudblood, too!" Hermione winced at Ron's outraged hiss, turning back to face the library. She could work on some SPEW things… she really, honestly, truly didn't want to hear the Malfoy bash party that was about to start. _Especially_ if Ron and Harry would bring up the mudblood bit.

"I'm going back to the library. Later." Hermione said, going back up the few stairs she'd descended, disappearing into the library.

"So, he calls you names? That is not very nice, but I do not see why you hate him." Lee said, glancing at Harry and Ron over his shoulder. He'd been called names plenty of times, but he didn't hate the bullies. He saw their ignorance and forgave them after Gai had shown him the light. Heck, he was sure TenTen felt the same after seeing what revenge had driven Sasuke to… and Neji, probably, would empathize with Malfoy since he'd been a bully, once.

"You don't get it, do you? He picks so much on us! Mudblood is the worst insult to call witches or wizards with muggle parents! Malfoy is so full of himself, too, always running to his father." Harry said, glaring at their backs. How could the Ibarubushi not sympathize with them? Couldn't they see how much of a git Malfoy was?

"You don't get it, I guess. You don't know what it's like to have him make fun of you day in and day out. Hell, not just you, your whole family, dead or not! Just… ack!" Ron stopped, mid-rant, glaring up at Neji. The boy had taken a hold of Ron's collar and hoisted him up an inch or so, glaring into his eyes.

"If you say another word about your pity party, I'll personally deal with you." Ron gulped at Neji's words, seeing the hard resolve in his silvery blue eyes. Though Ron was now made taller than Neji because he was lifted in the air, he was no less intimidating. Hearing a quiet intake of breath from Harry, Ron looked over to Lee and TenTen. Both kids, who'd proven themselves to be friendly, happy people, looked downright _scary_. TenTen was glaring just as hard as Neji at them, but Lee looked so saddened… so…

"Do not bother us with your pity parties, please. It is you who does not know." Lee said quietly, subconsciously tightening his hold on TenTen's arm and pulling her closer to him. Their rants had stuck a chord with all of them… Lee and TenTen for being bullied, Neji for being the bully. But, how could Harry and Ron not realize they were being "gits", too? Lee had seen the very kids who'd picked on him struggle to stay alive in one mission gone terribly wrong… and he wondered, when or if the time came, would Harry and Ron help Draco? Would they be sad or happy if he died?

"You boys know nothing of the real world. You're just pampered into a belief of what it is. Excuse us." Neji said, dropping Ron, going to his teammates. He, no matter how much he'd never admit it, didn't like to see them saddened or angered by Harry and Ron's trivial words. Even Lee, he didn't like seeing sad. It made him want to lash out and destroy whatever was making his teammates sad…

"Perhaps I now realize what you felt…" Neji murmured to himself, remembering how determined Naruto had been to beat him. Maybe his cousin had a chance after all. Taking TenTen's free arm and Lee's shoulder roughly, he got them both to start walking back down to the Great Hall for lunch (hey, they were still hungry since Madame Pince had taken their breakfast plates), ignoring Harry and Ron completely. Ron and Harry, set on staying far away from the Ibarubushi until they'd cooled down, went to the Owlery so Harry could write a letter to Sirius. Harry wrote his letter while Ron coached Pig down from his perch and tried to calm the excited bird. He wrote how he'd been chosen as a champion (and that Cedric had also been chosen) before going onto the Ibarubushi. Harry told Sirius about how they'd come, where they were from, and their strange attitudes towards the fight they'd just had.

"Hopefully Sirius might know…" Harry said, after reading his letter to Ron. Ron shrugged, holding Pig still while Harry tied the letter to his tiny leg.

"Find Sirius… Sirius Black." Ron instructed, going over to the window and throwing Pig out of it. The tiny owl sank under gravity's weight for a good few feet before his little wings started pumping, the little bird soon disappearing from sight. When Harry and Ron turned around, the same owl that'd scratched Harry before was right behind them, flapping angrily. It seemed to know who Harry was and hooted angrily at him. Ron raised an eyebrow silently, slowly ushering Harry out of the Owlery, taking a few scratches to his back for it.

"Damn bird… has it in for me… sorry about that." Harry said as they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Eh, 's nothing. I wonder who owns it? Malfoy, probably. New bird for him or something." Ron said, shrugging it off. He could deal with a few scratches on his back.

"Yeah…" Harry sighed, frowning. Mentioning Malfoy made him remember the fight from earlier, his curiosity coming back. Why had the Ibarubushi, who he remembered lasing out at Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express, defended him and said Harry and Ron were trying to throw pity parties?

The rest of Sunday passed with out too much happening, and Monday dawned before Harry knew it. Herbology passed unpleasantly with the Hufflepuffs since they, Sprout included since she was their Head, seemed distant to Harry. Neji seemed intent on keeping TenTen and Lee away from him as well. When they got to Care of Magical creatures, the Slytherins talked and bet on how long Harry would last in the first task and the Quad-Wizard Tournament in a whole. The only upside to Care of Magical creatures was that Hagrid believed Harry – and Dumbledore, or so Hagrid said – didn't put his name in the Goblet or ask anyone to do it for him. The next few days passed miserably for Harry as everyone… or mostly everyone seemed to want nothing of him and gave him a cold shoulder. Harry couldn't blame the Hufflepuffs for their anger (and the Slytherin's was expected), but the Ravenclaws had taken him for a spin. Apparently, they thought he was just desperate to make the headlines again. However, the only Ravenclaw Harry was concerned about was Cho… did she hate him, too?

The bigger problem was that Cedric looked much more like a champion than Harry. It was hard for anyone to say who had more admirers… Cedric, or Krum… and then Neji was thrown into the mix, too, since his recent emotional stiltedness turned to anger… apparently, he looked quite good brooding. Harry was sure Lee and TenTen hadn't approached him, even though the former looked like he really wanted to, because of Neji. He wasn't sure, however, why Neji was keeping his friends from Harry for so long over something so trivial… well, not really trivial, but something small. There had been no reply from Sirius, either, and Hedwig seemed annoyed at the fact he'd used Pig instead of her and was avoiding Harry as well. Trelawney was having a blast in Divination, too, predicting Harry's death even more often than usual and trying to predict things for TenTen and Neji (who shot them down immediately). When Charms passed, Harry was the only one aside form Neville to receive extra homework on the summoning charms since he'd done so badly with them. Double potions passed with the Slytherins laughing and wearing charmed badges that read, "**Support Cedric Diggory – the REAL Hogwarts Champion!**" then flipping to, "**Potter stinks!**"

Harry got a detention from Snape for fighting with Malfoy while Ron got one for arguing with Snape when he said he saw no difference in Hermione's rapidly growing teeth. In the middle of class, however, right after Snape asked for their antidotes, Colin Creevey came in.

"Yes, Creevey?" Snape asked, looking mad. Harry was just glad his poisoning was pushed back a bit.

"I'm supposed to take Harry Potter and the Ibarubushi upstairs, please, sir." Colin squeaked, his ever-present smile fading at the look he received from Snape.

"I have an hour left of class, you can take them then." Snape replied, turning away from Colin.

"No, sir! I mean, Mr. Bagman wants them. All the champions have to go, and then the Ibarubushi since this is their first time… I think its for interviews and photographs…" Colin said quietly, not meeting Snape's eyes, looking scared.

"Potter, Hyuuga, Rock, TenTen, leave your things here, I want to see your antidotes." Snape snapped, glaring at the four mentioned kids. Only one shifted uncomfortably.

"But, sir, they're supposed to take their things, all the—"

"Very well! Your four, take your things and get out of might sight!" Snape retorted, interrupting Colin. Colin lead the four up to the room where the interviewing would take place, chatting excitedly to Harry at how _amazing_ it was Harry was a champion.

"Ah, Harry m'boy!" Bagman shouted jovially when Harry and the Ibarubushi entered, taking his hand and shaking it happily. Harry tried not to pull a face when he saw the other champions were there as well as a man with a camera.

"Ah, miss TenTen, over here please. No, no, Lee, Neji, you two aren't champions. You two will be interviewed while the wands get weighed. Miss Skeeter, over here, please." Bagman held Lee and Neji back as he led Harry and TenTen over to where Cedric, Fleur, and Krum were stationed in the small room. A blond woman wearing gaudy clothing came over, licking her lips in a predatory fashion, eyes on Neji and Lee.

"Rita Skeeter, nice to meet you two handsome boys." She introduced herself, sticking a well-manicured hand out. Lee noticed how her eyes were on Neji when she said handsome, deflating a bit inside. When neither boy took her hand, Rita shrugged, reaching both hands out and grabbing both boys by their biceps, dragging them into a broom cupboard next to the classroom.

"So, boys, what are your names?" Rita asked, pulling her quill out of her crocodile skin handbag and some parchment. It immediately sprang to life over the parchment in midair, waiting for them to speak.

"I am Lee Rock, and this is Neji Hyuuga." Lee introduced, smiling widely. The quill wrote on its own, never stopping.

"And how old are you two?" Rita asked, receiving answers. She couldn't wait to separate the boys to ask more than just the mediocre questions (like names and ages). Soon enough, all the boring questions were answered and she told Lee to wait outside.

"Now, Neji, how did you take it to that girl being the champion instead of you? Certainly, you must have felt at least disappointed?" Rita asked, smiling widely. Neji remained impassive, just blinking at her.

"Hardly." He said, inwardly fuming that she'd called TenTen 'that girl' instead of her name. Couldn't people learn to respect her? Rita's smile slipped at his one-word answer.

"What did you feel, then?" She asked, confused. Didn't the kids sent _want_ to become champions? And, besides, one-word answers were hard to manipulate! Well, at least her quill had to do all the manipulating work and not her.

"Glad." Rita's smile fell even further. By the time she sent Neji out and got Lee in, the longest reply she'd gotten was the last… "I'm done here now, excuse me." All the other replies had been one or two worded replies – Rita had been lucky to get three words a few times. Most of his replies were either, "Hn," (whatever that was… and if it counted as a word or reply) or, "No comment."

"So, Lee, how did _you_ feel when that girl was chosen as your school's champion?" Rita asked, hoping Lee would actually answer her questions.

"Oh, I felt the flames out youth rekindle in myself to try harder next time! I was vey happy our blossom of youth was chosen, but I do admit to feel disappointed, too, since I had hoped to become the champion. Then I felt bad for being jealous and decided to practice all my spells in repentance for such ugly, unyouthful emotions and…" Rita's smile fell as Lee went on and on, mentally smacking herself. She'd have to wait for the girl (TanTan or something?) to get a normal interview… or so she hoped. Neji smirked when Lee and Rita exited, one looking very, _very_ discouraged. Lee winked at Neji when the trio went back into the classroom, grinning widely. Their plan had worked quite well. They had all figured, sooner or later, they'd be interviewed and had planned on Neji going first with one-worded answers, Lee next with his three, youth-filled paragraph answers, and finally TenTen with a mix of the two minus the youth. It was quite amusing to all three of them when they thought of what the reporter, whomever they may be, would look like when he or she was done with them.

"Oh, is the wand weighing already done?" Rita asked, going over to a quill and parchment similar to the one she'd had in the broom cupboard, reviewing the text written on it.

"Yes, now you can take your photographs and interview the champions." Bagman said, smiling at her. Rita nodded, positioning the champions in the ways she wanted them (she wanted Harry up front but the photographer wanted Fleur… Rita won the silent fight in the end) around Madame Maxime. Then she took pictures of the Ibarubushi (Harry noticed she had Neji in the middle and smirked to himself) before dragging TenTen into the broom closet she'd had Neji and Lee in first.

"So, TanTan, wasn't it?" Rita asked, magical quill already scurrying to and fro.

"TenTen." TenTen corrected, sighing mentally. Of course Rita wouldn't remember her name but already knew "how Neji looked best in the light". Gosh, some girls were so… shallow.

"Yes, sorry. How did you react to being chosen as the Ibarubushi champion?" Rita asked, waving her off. She could hardly wait to interview Harry. TenTen noted that Rita wasn't sorry at all.

"Excited." Rita blanched. She did _not_ want another one-worded interviewee, not even if she didn't care about this one!

"And your friends…?" Rita asked, wanting a bit more of what Neji did and something sane of what Lee did.

"They were happy for me." TenTen said, shrugging. Rita scowled, mentally screaming. Of course she wouldn't give away anything! The rest of TenTen's interview went by, TenTen noted, trying to get something on Lee or Neji. They hadn't anticipated that, but she didn't have a loose tongue. When TenTen was sent away and Harry replaced her, she went over to Lee and Neji, who'd been waiting for her.

"All she did was ask me about you two." TenTen sighed. Lee smiled sympathetically, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"We did not mean—"

"I know, I know. I helped plan this, did I not?" TenTen interrupted, poking Lee in the ribs once before turning to Neji.

"And, stop keeping us from Harry. It's a nice gesture, but it's been long enough. I'm surprised you cared that much." She said, giving him a stern look. Neither she nor Lee noticed his ears tinge pink.

"Fine, but their ignorance is quite… unnerving." Neji sighed, knowing how Lee and TenTen both wanted to talk to Harry again (or, well, Lee wanted to talk to Hermione). He also knew their arguments were solid… it was easier to keep tabs on him if they were his "friends". Though Lee and TenTen probably had made friends, Neji didn't know if he was truly Harry, Ron, and Hermione's friends or not. TenTen laughed at his choice of words, ruffling his hair as they went down to dinner.

"Unnerving? More like infuriating." She teased, looping her arm through his. It had been a while since all three of them had walked together connected like this (as in, Lee still had his arm around TenTen and she had Neji's arm interlocked with hers).

Harry walked down to dinner a good hour or so later, mentally exhausted. Stupid Rita Skeeter… that quill of hers wrote things that he didn't say or do or have… He would not like seeing that article printed. Yawning, Harry was mad to find out dinner had already ended and the Great Hall was closed. Grumbling to himself, he walked all the way back up the staircases, going to the Gryffindor common room. Harry ignored people and went to his room and immediately brightened when he saw a plate of food on his bed along with a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I thought you'd miss dinner, so I brought you a plate. Also, you've a letter from Sirius." Ron said, smiling. Harry nodded in his thanks, dropping onto his bed and stuffing his face. Only after he'd eaten did Harry accept Sirius's letter from Ron's outstretched hand. He read the letter over, nodding.

"What's it say?" Ron asked, going back to his own bed and sitting down, already clad in his pajamas.

"Meet him in the common room on the 22nd. Basically. And to tell him my reply as soon as possible. And that Dumbledore and Moody will never let anyone hurt me." Harry said, shrugging.

"Anything about the Ibarubushi?" Ron asked, leaning forward slightly. He was just as hopeful as Harry was that Sirius, being an adult and having a good few years over them, might be able to understand their reactions to his and Harry's Malfoy bash. Harry shook his head, yawning.

"I'm going to sleep, mate. Long day." Harry said, nodding to Ron and hiding his letter from Sirius before going to sleep. What kept Harry going for the next few days was the prospect of seeing Sirius again and finally being able to talk to Lee and TenTen again (Neji kept a distance between himself and the others, as per usual, but Harry noticed even his conversations with Hermione – the one who talked to him the most - had shortened). But, when the day that brought Rita Skeeter's article on the Quad-Wizard Tournament, Harry felt like he was back in hell. He wasn't the only one, either. The article had said he and Neji both cried at night (Harry over his parents, Neji over not being champion) and Lee was mentally unstable. TenTen, Fleur, Krum, and Cedric were barely mentioned (and all of their names had been misspelled). TenTen found a bright side to the article by poking fun at Neji all day long with Lee jumping in sometimes. The same thing happened to Harry… only it wasn't from friend to friend, it was basically everyone to Harry. The teasing on the article was relentless, especially form the Slytherins. Harry's suspicions had been right when he thought Rita would write crap about him since the article featured way more things that he supposedly said than Harry remembered saying in the broom cupboard or his life (he was also positive Neji's and Lee's bits had been manipulated since youth was never once mentioned and there were long paragraph answers from Neji).

The days seemed to slip and meld into one for Harry as the 24th approached. Each day was the same, essentially, from getting up to going to bed… the teasing had even slowed a bit since no one had anything new or thought of anything new. Harry was surprised when a fan base for Lee started after his interview had been posted; he was even further surprised when, even after the article had been proven wrong, most of the fan base stayed. Neji's had grown larger after his article (which had annoyed him), since they girls thought he was sensitive and needed comforting. TenTen, however, only had one fan… Harry. Not that he'd admit it, though.

"You'd think one of you were the champions." TenTen sighed on the Saturday before the first task, looking at Neji and Lee. There was always a gaggle of girls following them, much like the groups following Krum and Cedric. Neji just shrugged, putting a piece of kipper in his mouth as an excuse not to say anything.

"I am sorry, TenTen. I can assure you, after your youth has been exposed in the first task, you shall have a group of fan boys following you everywhere you go!" Lee aid, giving her a thumbs up and his signature pinging grin. There was a collective sigh from a group of girls down the table.

"Okay, stop freaking sighing over everything they do! I admit my boys are good-looking, but come on, girls! Where's your sense of pride?" TenTen yelled, finally breaking, looking down the table at the admirers. They just glared at her before turning and going back to their eating.

"Hmph. You'd think girls would have a sense of pride here…" TenTen huffed, digging into her food angrily. Neji flicked her forehead, smirking slightly.

"Stop being jealous." He said, expecting a hard jab to the ribs for his comment. What he got instead, however, was a flustered glare.

"I am not jealous! You… you… you're _unyouthful_!" TenTen retorted back, pointing dramatically at the boy beside her. She had only come up with one word for Neji in her haste, and that one word got Lee laughing and Neji's smirk to widen.

"I've been told. Now, we've a Hogsmeade visit today…" After Neji shrugged off TenTen's unyouthful comment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down across form them, having just woken and gotten down. The golden trio was surprised to see the Ibarubushi kids eating breakfast before eleven on a Saturday, but at Neji's comment they understood.

"Hogsmeade is really cool. We can show you around." Ron said, grinning brightly, piling his plate full of food. Lee nodded enthusiastically, too busy chewing to say something.

"We'll go to the Three Broomsticks first. I want a butterbeer." Harry said, piling food on his plate, though not quite as high as Ron did.

"Don't even think about it, Lee." TenTen said immediately after Lee had swallowed and opened his mouth. Lee pouted, closing his mouth and going back to his eating.

"What?" Hermione asked, not liking to see Lee so put out. It looked downright unnatural for him to look sad.

"It's got alcohol in it, I take. Lee can't have a drop." Neji explained, as TenTen's mouth was full. The golden trio exchanged odd looks before shrugging, finishing their breakfasts quickly. Afterwards, the golden trio led the Ibarubushi to Hogsmeade, "**Potter stinks!**" flashing at the group occasionally. The group had to wait around the corner of the Three Broomsticks, under Harry's pleas, until Rita Skeeter and her cameraman had left it and were a good distance away. Once they were inside, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and TenTen got butterbeers; Lee wasn't allowed near one and Neji said he had a low tolerance for alcohol. TenTen's eyes seemed to light up when he mentioned it, teasing him mercilessly about the Curry of Life incident. However, since she was sworn into secrecy the golden trio and Lee never got to understand the insider.

Hagrid came into the Three Broomsticks with Moody and told Harry, and TenTen, to meet him wearing _The Cloak_ at midnight. Harry nodded, being the only one who understood his request.

"The cloak?" Ron asked in a whisper, giving Harry a strange look. Harry nodded, grinning widely.

"You know, the one I got for Christmas…" Realization dawned on both Ron and Hermione's faces after he said that; however, the Ibarubushi were still left in the dark.

"I've an invisibility cloak." Harry whispered quietly, casting a glance around the table. This sentence was met with raised eyebrows and incredulous looks.

"Really, I do. You'll see tonight." Harry said, shrugging their looks off. Until three the golden trio showed the Ibarubushi around (they had the most comments about Zonko's – they were debating on how much fun Naruto would have in the shop and how much "fun" the rest of "Ibarubushi" would after he'd visited). That's when Hermione reminded Harry and Ron of their homework and they went back to the castle to do it, leaving the Ibarubushi at Hogsmeade so they could explore more. At half past eleven after dinner and many homework complaints, Harry took the Ibarubushi into his room and locked the door, sliding the light invisibility cloak out of his trunk.

"Here, get under." Harry said, waving TenTen over. Neji and Lee both stiffened, the former glaring at Harry while TenTen joined him beneath the cloak. Harry grinned at her, waiting for the exclamations of disbelief.

"What a youthful item. It must be very useful." Lee said, nodding appreciatively. He'd seen someone use the camouflage technique before (that bastard had been very hard to beat), so it was nothing new to him. The cloak was probably the same, in a sense. Neji just shrugged, mentally giving himself a memo to watch Harry and TenTen when they met Hagrid.

"It is." Harry said, pulling the cloak off of himself and TenTen. The cloak had helped him out plenty of times before, and he was sure it'd continue to help him in the years to come.

"We'd better be going soon." Harry said, ducking back beneath the cloak and pulling TenTen back under. Since they both were around the same height, they didn't have to bend down much to cover their feet. Neji and Lee let the both out of he boy's dorms and then the Gryffindor common room since there were still kids in it. Harry was biting his lip the whole way down to Hagrid's, wondering if they'd get caught and if he should start a conversation. The latter was struck out since he remembered, before he tried, that invisible kids weren't supposed to talk. Harry knocked on Hagrid's front door when they arrived, waiting patiently until the half-giant opened it.

"Yeh there, Harry? TenTen?" Hagrid whispered, looking around the empty grounds suspiciously. He could feel eyes on him, but from where, he didn't know.

"Yeah, we are... What'd you want, Hagrid? I have to be… I've got to get back to the Gryffindor common room soon." Harry whispered back, attempting to get into Hagrid's hut around the large man. He was dressed up nice, which Harry found amusing, and was wearing an odd cologne scent.

"Want ter show yeh summat. Come with me." Hagrid said, closing his door (almost on Harry's arm) waiting until he heard Harry and TenTen intentionally walk loudly on the grass to move forward. Hagrid started walking to the Beauxbatons carriage, where the students and Maxime slept, causing Harry and TenTen to exchange confused looks. Harry was about to ask Hagrid what they were doing when he knocked on the door to the carriage.

"Ah, 'Agrid… is eet time?" Maxime opened the door, smiling at Hagrid. He smiled up at her, horribly butchering the French word for 'Hello'. Maxime gave him a tight-lipped smile, probably offended at the accidental mispronunciation, taking the arm Hagrid offered her once she closed the carriage door. Hagrid led Maxime, Harry, and TenTen towards to paddock where the giant winged horses that pulled the Beauxbatons carriage were kept, again causing TenTen and Harry to exchange confused looks. Maxime suddenly asked where Hagrid was taking her, also lost on what they were doing, receiving a smile and a, "Yeh'll see," in return. He made her promise not to tell anyone that he was showing her this, and TenTen had to hold back laughter when Hagrid was convinced Maxime wouldn't tell. That woman was lying through her teeth! Hagrid led Maxime on a moonlit walk around the edge of the forest, far beyond the lake. Harry was about to tell TenTen he had to go back where an ear-splitting roar came from the forest. TenTen took in an excited breath, already having a hunch – it was a magical creature they were facing in the first task. Hagrid led the group into the trees a bit and stopped.

"D-dragons?" Harry whispered quietly to himself, glad the roaring beasts drowned out any chance of Maxime hearing him. TenTen was visibly bouncing on the balls of her feet next to Harry, eyes shining with appreciation.

"Gorgeous! They're _gorgeous_!" TenTen whispered, at a lower level than Harry, watching the dragons with great interest. There were five dragons in an enclosed pasture, all spitting and snorting fire. Many dragon handlers were around each, maybe thirty or so, trying to calm the beasts. TenTen watched in wonder as a giant black one unfurled her wings, roaring in protest at her handlers. Harry raised an eyebrow at her zeal, not commenting, taking in the sight of the dragons. A dragon handler came up to them from the pasture, teeth looking much whiter against his sooty face than normal. Harry would know, he'd met the handler before: Charlie Weasley. Charlie began naming all the breeds for Hagrid, pointing out the respective dragons, TenTen squealing quietly in delight. After explaining all the breeds (and warning Hagrid he knew exactly how many dragons they had, if by chance on went missing), Charlie moved their topic onto Harry. Feeling a bit self-conscious (especially when Mrs. Weasley _believed_ he cried at night), Harry poked TenTen, pointing back at the castle. She shrugged, pouting slightly, watching the dragons longingly until they were out of sight.

"So, dragon lover?" Harry asked quietly, grinning lopsidedly at her. TenTen nodded enthusiastically, eyes brightening at the thought of dragons.

"They're… it's been my dream to actually meet one. Now, shush, before we're caught." TenTen chided, even quieter than Harry, as they walked across the grounds towards the school, slipping inside effortlessly. No words were passed between the two until they reached the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room, both saying, "Balderdash," at the same time.

"If you think so." The Fat Lady giggled sleepily, swinging open for them. As soon as she was inside, TenTen slipped out from inside the invisibility cloak, popping her back.

"Thanks for that, Harry. I'll be thanking Hagrid later. Good night." TenTen waved, going up the stairs to her dorm. She was sure the whole walk, from beginning to end, had been watched by Neji. Hagrid had looked around after finding out they were there suspiciously, and she herself had felt watched. When TenTen entered the dorm and locked it, she was met with white, pupil-less eyes and large dark brown ones.

"Neji said there are _dragons_!" Lee whisper-yelled, grinning brightly at her. He was bouncing with excitement, much like she had when seeing the great beasts, on his bed.

"Uh-huh. They're gorgeous. Absolutely magnificent." TenTen said quietly back, grinning right back at him. She couldn't wait until Tuesday, the 24th, to meet her dragon and do whatever the first task was.

"Seeing as Hagrid and Maxime are still out there, plus Karkaroff now, we shouldn't train tonight." Neji spoke up suddenly, leaning against the headboard of his bed. TenTen nodded, knowing if the two on a date and their date-crasher returned to Hogwarts and beyond, they'd hear something and want to investigate. It would be a good tactic to practice battling in complete silence, but she doubted Lee could go for very long with out making a noise.

"So, tomorrow, then?" Lee asked, zeal about the dragons fading. Neji nodded, knowing he meant morning training, eyebrows quirking together. TenTen and Lee, seeing that movement, quieted down, wondering what he was confused about. Then, they heard it: voices.

"Sirius, how are you?"

Nodding at them for silence, Neji activated his Byakugan once more, knowing he'd pay for it later in the day, looking down at Harry talking into the fireplace where Sirius Black's head floated.

"It's Black." Neji confirmed lowly as Harry started his rant on how horrible his Hogwarts year had been going so far. Taking off his Byakugan, TenTen and Lee catching on when he did so, Neji quietly led them to a portion of the stairs where they'd be hidden. There, Lee and TenTen saw it with their own eyes.

Who they were supposed to be protecting in specific, Harry Potter, was talking to the man they were supposed to be protecting him _from_, Sirius Black!

**A/N**: _Lol, cliffy. xD Not really, but, y'know. This chapter got a bit long since I wanted to fit the awesome-tastical dragons in. Wow, I'm getting a lot of reviewers/favoriters/watchers – thank y'all so much! All of y'all are freaking awesome, made of epic win, you name it. ! :DDD_

_Oh, first task next chapter, with the lovely dragons. ;P And the updating on Wednesdays bit? Yeah, I lied, lol. I'll have them as my deadline, but I probably won't be updating on Wednesdays that often. I would, but I think keeping finished chapter from you lovely readers until Wednesday is just wrong._

_~ Tobi_


	8. Dragonosity

**The Quad-Wizard Tournament  
Verse**: Potter  
**Disclaimer**: I'm hiding form the lawyers, shhhh!  
**Reviewers** (_who are made of epic win_):  
Panda123: She does in the end… but before that, there will be a few more discriminating articles. Thanks.  
Ranger Mitsuki: Oh, wow. That's great. Thank you. :D  
DemonKittyAngel: Really? I'm sorry, I though I put the dates in there. Well, no, I'm not a good writer, lol. I'm just a kid with too much free time. I don't mind you being picky; it makes me look out for my mistakes more. How did you get to abhor Bagman so much, if you don't mind me asking?  
SiriusBalisticPretzels: Thank you.  
Hiyamekinta: Thank you. Sorry that it's killing you, but that's what it's there for. xD  
Hazeljv: Yup. Dragons. I love them, too. Not for long, though – TenTen will be very appreciated before I'm done with her.  
SilverLunaMoon: I loved Rita's bit, too. :)  
Dark Neko 4000: Well, just read to find out. ;P  
Gothic Lust: It probably would. Plus, he's an obvious choice to make the champ since, well, he's the most popular out of Team Gai. It would've been even if it weren't for Harry, lol.  
Lego825: Well, here you go.  
Mewmewgodess: Thank you. What's not to adore about them? And yes, yes they are.

**- Dragon-osity -**

Lee was having a hard time not speaking throughout Harry's whole conversation with Sirius Black. Aside from the fact they obviously were on good terms, Harry was seeking counseling from him! When did this happen? Didn't – wasn't Black the betrayer of his parents and a savage killer or something? A sharp glare every now and then from Neji kept Lee quiet and his jaw lax, however. Lee could see the calculating looks on both his teammates' faces, like they were trying to figure out the right answer to this conundrum, and started listening even more intently. Black believed Karkaroff, as past Death Eater (Fudge hadn't informed them of this fact, and for which he'd surely pay for with the same crossing), had been the one to put Harry's name in the Goblet. Only when Sirius started talking about a simple spell was all it took to defeat a dragon was when their silence broke. TenTen snorted in disbelief, causing Neji to abruptly stand and walk around the corner. TenTen pulled Lee back into the shadows before he could follow, making the decapitation sign with her free hand. Nodding, he waited with her to see the outcome.

"N-Neji? What're you doing up still?" Harry asked, hiding Sirius with his body and waving frantically as him to go behind his back. He was severely disappointed in not getting to hear what simple spell he needed, but he also knew Neji probably was the brightest crayon in the box. It wouldn't take him too long to figure something was up, and Harry wanted all evidence of that gone.

"I heard talking, Potter." Neji said, shrugging slightly. He didn't know why, but he'd never called Harry by his first name. For once, Neji didn't mean to be hostile or aloof, but he just couldn't bring himself to call Harry, Harry. He assumed it was because you only called people by their first names with out honorifics when you were really close to them back in Konoha, and he wasn't close to Harry.

"Well, I was just… practicing spell incantations." Harry said, also shrugging, feeling his neck grow warm. A conversation didn't sound like practicing spells!

"But you procrastinate. Why do more homework when you already don't do it?" Neji asked, smirking slightly (to Harry, he looked positively evil then). He liked seeing Harry sweat… it was very nice to know who was in charge.

"I, uhm…" Harry stumbled, sweat breaking out on his forehead, his brain coming up with nothing. Of all the times _not_ to come up with an excuse, this wasn't it! Sighing as she detected Neji's pleasure in tormenting Harry, TenTen shook her head at Lee and walked around the corner, feigning a sleepy haze.

"Neji, what are you do… hey, Harry." TenTen said, rubbing her eyes in feigned sleepiness, giving Harry a weak smile. Relief seemed to wash over Harry's face as soon as she appeared; Neji, however, lost his smirk.

"You woke me up, stupid. Leave Harry be and come on." TenTen said, giving his arm a weak tug, pouting; her eyes, however, were sharp. Narrowing his eyes at her, Neji shrugged, letting TenTen pretend to drag him back into their dorm. Lee, when they past him, was holding back a fit of giggles by stuffing his fist into his mouth. Kicking him sharply, Neji smirked when Lee's giggles died in his throat, his glee replaced by a hurt look. With his free hand, Neji hauled Lee to his feet by his armpit, shoving him forward as they went back to their dorm. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he heard the door close quietly, falling back into a nearby armchair. He'd thought Neji had him! Laughing giddily, Harry looked back into the now Sirius-less fire, tiredly contemplating what his godfather had said.

"What was that for?" Neji asked quietly, giving TenTen a mild glare, sitting on his bed. She shrugged in response, rummaging in her trunk for her jammies; she was glad Harry didn't notice she hadn't changed yet. Neji and Lee had changed since seeing them off into their own sleepwear, but it wasn't rumpled as it should've been if they'd been sleeping. TenTen was immediately glad Hermione hadn't been there; the girl might have picked up on those two small details.

"He wasn't coming up with an excuse and you were enjoying it too much." She finally replied after finding her nightwear. Neji and Lee looked politely away from her as she changed then.

"How about Black?" TenTen asked when she was done changing, sitting down onto her bed. She'd chosen the right segue since it immediately caught Neji and Lee's attentions.

"He doesn't seem like a killer." Lee said quietly, remembering the conversation. In all actuality, he seemed quite concerned for Harry's safety.

"You don't seem like a killer, Lee, but you are." Neji shot right back, shrugging. "But, you're right. He also seemed very troubled about Harry and his… predicament. I think the Ministry is wrong. Plus, the Minister didn't provide us with the information Karkaroff was a Death Eater." TenTen found herself nodding along with Neji's words, narrowing her eyes.

"Besides, I wouldn't talk with my parents' killer slash betrayer like that." She said, giving Neji a look that he pointedly ignored. They all knew that, rather than talking on friendly terms, he'd plotted to kill his uncle and cousin, etc, when he blamed them for his father's death. That reaction seemed more plausible than Harry talking and seeking counseling from his godfather if Sirius Black had actually killed slash betrayed his parents.

"I think we should keep a youthful ear and eye out for more of Black." Lee said, frowning slightly, thoughts running to Karkaroff. If the Ministry was wrong about Black (which, from Harry's behavior, seemed very likely), could they be wrong about Karkaroff like Black said? Could Karkaroff be Voldemort's underling that was a threat to Harry instead of Black?

"What about Karkaroff?" Lee voiced his thoughts, gauging his teammates' reactions. TenTen looked to the canopy of her bed, looking contemplative, while Neji's face went blank as a new problem showed its ugly head.

"He, like Harry said, went ballistic when Harry was chosen. I think Black's wrong. He's too obvious, anyways, if he was a past Death Eater." TenTen said, looking back at Lee after a few minutes. Both looked over at Neji to hear his thoughts when his lips parted slightly, realization dawning in his eyes.

"It's Moody." He said, shocking both his teammates. All the puzzle pieces fit… but, even still, the puzzle wasn't complete. It wouldn't be until the end of the year.

"I told you he had some sort of transformation jutsu on, remember? He's not an obvious choice since Dumbledore trusts him and got him here this year specifically to help protect Hogwarts and the kids." Neji said, explaining his theory. TenTen gave a sharp intake of breath, eyes lighting up with a memory. Moody had come down after Harry had been chosen and had given the full explanation of how he'd been chosen!

"He knew how Harry got chosen! Or, well, had a very valid theory." She said, grinning excitedly. Suddenly, their problem didn't seem as ugly as it had been before. They knew whom to watch more closely than others: Moody, for one, and perhaps Karkaroff, just in case. Plus, they didn't have to keep an extra eye out for Black.

"Well, now we know the unyouthful threats. Do we tell Fudge?" Lee said, smirking. Neji soon donned the same expression, and TenTen gave an evil chuckle.

"He withheld information from us." TenTen started quietly.

"We withhold information from him." Neji finished, smirking a tad bit eviler than before. Lee nodded. He didn't quite like withholding information from their employer, but, hey, he _didn't_ tell them about Karkaroff and he _did_ doubt them. Though Lee doubted they were wrong on Moody, Fudge probably would and try to call in unneeded reinforcements and such (like Tsunade would provide them, anyways) if they did tell him.

"Go to sleep, TenTen. Those dragons will be awaiting you in a few days." Neji said, closing the subjects, nodding at said teammate. Grinning at the memory of the dragons, TenTen complied with his wish, slipping beneath her covers when Lee blew out the candles around their room.

On Sunday, Harry and TenTen spent the day in the library with Hermione, Neji, and Lee trying to find information on dragons and how to beat them. Harry had no earthly idea how he should attack the dragon (unlike Sirius), but he had a feeling TenTen did. She didn't seem too interested in looking up things on how to fight dragons (no, her interest went to the dragons themselves as she poured over dragon books, squealing occasionally). TenTen knew her game plan. She was going to learn about all five breeds of dragons and turn a hoard of rocks or something (wherever the task would take place, it'd definitely have something she could transfigure) into their diet. She was sure that'd distract the dragon long enough if she needed a distraction… and, if not, well, she'd come up with something once she learned everything she could on all five breeds. TenTen doubted they'd fight the dragons since they didn't want kids dying; her guess was lying with getting something from the dragons or getting past them, her reason for plotting food distractions. Harry, to her, seemed to get more panicked as the day went on, like he didn't have a game plan.

Only when Viktor Krum's fan girls joined the gaggle of fan girls around the library (Neji's or Lee's, or maybe both types) did Hermione lose it and say they had to work in the common room. Harry felt disheartened when TenTen said she wouldn't join them (neither would Lee or Neji). The trio didn't seem to mind, or even notice, the throng of girls cooing. Sunday night Harry barely got any sleep, fretting over the dragons, and he assumed he was hearing things when one a.m. dawned and he heard Lee and TenTen conversing excitedly with Neji in the background telling them to wait until getting into their dorm to talk. Monday morning came too fast for Harry, and he could barley choke down breakfast as he thought about running away from Hogwarts. It was only when he saw Cedric leaving from breakfast did he realize the Hufflepuff boy was the only one who didn't know about the dragons.

Lee watched as Harry followed Cedric, nodding. Harry was a nice boy… a bit too nice at times, but still, a nice boy. Following Lee's eyes, TenTen and Neji both noted that Harry was following Cedric and said nothing as they followed Hermione and Ron to Herbology. Only when Sprout asked, after the bell rang, where Harry was did Ron and Hermione notice his absence.

"He's seeing a teacher over something, Professor." TenTen said, smiling convincingly at Sprout. Neji nodded slightly to her left, telling her excuse was either suitable or true (or both). Harry came a few minutes later, apologizing to Sprout, immediately going over to Hermione and started whispering to her.

"He was with Moody." Neji said lowly to Lee and TenTen as they started pruning their Flutterby Bush. Both nodded to let him know they'd heard, concentrating on the strange plant more than thinking about where Harry had been. As long as he came back unharmed, whether he visited Moody was pretty much irrelevant; since Neji said nothing was wrong with Harry on the inside, the information was set to the back of their minds until they needed it. When lunch came, Harry and Hermione said they'd go to the library to look at more dragon books (Ron didn't go with because he was too hungry).

"They're lying." Lee said quietly, remembering the shifty look Hermione had worn. TenTen just shrugged, half wondering if Harry and Hermione went off to do something… special friends did, but immediately stuck the thought down. Hermione seemed more attached to Ron than Harry (and Neji even more so than Ron), and Harry seemed to like a Chinese Ravenclaw girl he kept staring at. Divination was spent for Harry in frustration and Trelawney kept on preaching on how he and Neji would have sudden, violent deaths, maybe by dragons. She seemed to have forgotten, like many of her gender, than TenTen was the Ibarubushi champion.

"Nah, Neji's too much of an ass to get burned. He's stand through it all the while laughing evilly." TenTen said dryly after Trelawney's fifth prediction of a dragon-related death, receiving laughter and one glare (guess who from). Trelawney looked scandalized but forgot to give TenTen a detention for cussing. Hermione was told of these events during dinner and seemed a bit saddened as she watched the Ibarubushi. To her, it was obvious they all were affectionate of each other (in a weird, violent sort of way)… but, she had a sinking feeling two didn't know they were flirting more than teasing and fighting. TenTen thought the same when she saw Hermione and Ron. Harry noticed Hermione's sullen mood as she practiced with him on Summoning Spells well past midnight into the 24th.

"What's eating at you, Hermione?" Harry asked, after finally mastering the summoning spell, watching her closely.

"Ignorance. Obliviousness. Other synonyms of those two words. The usual." Hermione sighed sadly before giving him a bright smile.

"You've got the spell down, Harry, good job! Now go get some sleep." Harry nodded at her words, thinking about who might be oblivious as he climbed the stairs. He came up with Krum, seeing as Hermione was always mentioning him now-a-days instead of Neji… when the long-haired boy was around, anyways. Maybe Hermione had a thing for Krum as well? Harry sighed tiredly as he changed, wondering why girls were so difficult. Couldn't they just say who they liked and be done with it? Well, that thought, Harry knew, was very hypocritical of him. Two faces danced in Harry's mind as he slipped into a troubled sleep soon to be plagued with dragon nightmares.

In the morning, Harry's panic came back, reinforced by his dragon nightmares and just about everyone talking about how they'd carry away his body. TenTen seemed, if anything, quite zealous about the task, eating a large breakfast while Harry was only able to choke down two pieces of toast. Their first period, History of Magic, went by slowly for TenTen as she bounced excitedly in her chair, bright grin never fading. Finally, she'd be able to face her dragon! Oh, she really couldn't wait to face the gorgeous beast. Harry seemed to be doing the exact opposite of her, though. At lunch after the class, Neji and Lee both had to keep a steady hand on her shoulder closest to them to keep her from bouncing as it had worsened as the time of the first task got closer and closer.

"You're getting as annoying as Lee usually is." Neji commented dryly, glaring over at her slightly. He couldn't blame TenTen, though, because her favorite animal in the world (theirs or this one) was about to present itself up and close to her. Lee made a hurt noise, ignoring Neji childishly until McGonagall came to retrieve Harry and TenTen to prepare them for the first task.

"She'll be fine, won't she?" Lee asked after the trio had left, watching TenTen's back nervously. If she were allowed to use all her arsenal and ninja skills, he wouldn't be worried, but she couldn't or else she'd blow their cover. All she had was a tiny stick and a hope that food could prove to be a nice distraction.

"She's our girl. TenTen will be fine." Neji said calmly, though a tiny seed of doubt had been planted in his mind. He suddenly didn't want TenTen out facing her dream animal, just in case she got hurt. After the extra-long lunch had finished, Neji and Lee trooped down to where the task would be held with Ron and Hermione (the whole student mass was being shown the way by teachers), eyes alert for Moody or any other threats. However, Neji spotted Dumbledore before anything else. Waving for Lee to follow him, Neji filtered through the crowd to the Headmaster's side, easily matching his long strides.

"Ah, Lee, Neji, what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked, smiling down at the lanky boys. Since their request to train in the forest with TenTen, he hadn't seen any of the shinobi.

"Don't trust Moody." Neji said quietly before breaking step, Lee soon doing the same, letting the Headmaster to get ahead of them.

"Why did you not explain, Neji?" Lee asked quietly, both boys soon finding their way to the stands.

"Too many people around." Neji mumbled back, shrugging. Lee nodded, understanding. There were too many kids to see the exchange and too many ears to hear it. He'd thought so but needed to make sure since sometimes Neji though everyone could understand what he meant with little words when, in reality, they couldn't.

Back in the champion's tent, Bagman had just held out the bag to Fleur for her to pull out her dragon model and number. TenTen, who was right next to her, noticed how pale the girl had become as she reached a shaking hand inside, pulling out the smallest of all the dragons, the common Welsh Green. Around the tiny, moving model dragon's neck was a number two. Bagman then held the bag out to TenTen, still grinning widely. Grinning right back, she reached inside the bag. Tiny little mouths soon started nipping at her fingers and a scaly touch was all she could feel. After a few seconds of feeling the tiny, writhing lithe bodies, TenTen plucked one up form the bag. Squeaking at her in protest was the Hungarian Horntail with the number five wrapped around its neck. Cedric and Krum went next, puling out the Swedish Short-Snout and Chinese Fireball, respectively. Cedric's hand the number one while Krum's had the number three. Harry though back to when Hagrid showed him the dragons and remembered the last dragon, the second largest. He pulled out the Hibredean Black with the number four, slightly glad he hadn't gotten the Ridgeback like TenTen.

"Ah, there you go! Those numbers represent your order. I'll be commenting, so I'll have to leave soon. Now, Mr. Diggory, as you'll be first, please go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle. Harry, if I can have a moment?" TenTen watched as Bagman pulled Harry out of the tent for a minute, idly playing with her miniature dragon. Not for the first time in her life did she wish she had the Byakugan to see what was going on. The whistle blew before Harry came back in, looking quite pale himself. TenTen just couldn't understand why these kids were so terrified of dragons… but, then again, they'd never seen much of anything, either. However, that one Ravenclaw girl they'd seen in the forest once with the beasts she called Thestrals seemed to have seen a bit more of the world…

Shaking her head, TenTen listened in anticipation as each champion went before her, the cheering and booing ringing in her ears. Would anyone cheer for her? Would she be booed out? One by one, the others left, leaving TenTen a bit lost.

"Finally nervous?" Harry suddenly asked, sitting down next to her. TenTen just shrugged.

"Yeah, a bit. I mean, not about the dragon, but the crowd." TenTen said, remembering the last time she'd been in front of a crowd. It was during her second try at the Chunin exams… what a large crowd that'd been. Everyone had heard about the last one wanted to come just to see the kids who made it to the third part… most were interested in Gaara, Temari, and Neji, however. All she'd gotten was a polite cheer until she'd beaten her opponent, everyone cheering afterwards riled up from her fight.

"I guess… crowds are pretty harsh. You get used to it." Harry said, shrugging. Quidditch had made him a bit immune to mean crowds, but, even still, he'd had at least half the school on his side most of the time. Now, all he had were the Gryffindors. After Krum was called forth, Harry started sweating badly, stomach turning in knots. He suddenly wished he hadn't eaten anything. Before too long, Krum was done and the whistle rang loud and clear for him.

"Good luck, Harry." TenTen said, receiving a nod in response and a tight-lipped smile. She listened to Bagman's shouts of how well Harry could fly, wondering what he meant. Harry couldn't fly! But then she remembered the shop that showcased flying brooms and wanted to smack herself for such an asinine mistake. Soon enough, the quickest wait yet, the whistle sounded for TenTen. Standing up, TenTen was not surprised her legs felt like lead. She'd felt the same at her second Chunin exams. A roar split the waited silence when she appeared in the enclosure, a new dragon in place of Harry's Hibredean Black, the largest and strongest of all five… the Hungarian Horntail. She looked just like the small model that had been placed carefully and lovingly into TenTen's bag…. only way, way larger. The crowd's roar went down in TenTen's ears as she stared at the magnificent beast; it was only she and the dragon now. Pulling out her wand, TenTen muttered a spell, pointing at a large rock. It turned into a mooing cow, efficiently distracting the Horntail. Quickly pointing at a few more rocks nearby, soon a whole herd of cows, sheep, and goats were there, about three of each animal, grabbing the dragon's attention entirely. TenTen was able to slip behind rocks cautiously until she was right next to the Horntails' thrashing tail and eggs. Biting her lip, TenTen contemplated on trying to shoot spell at the tail but decided against it in fear the dragon would move onto her instead of her free meal.

Shooting forward when the Horntail's tail was up instead of on the ground, TenTen was able to get below the large beast's hindquarters to where her eggs were. The crowd gave an excited roar, and suddenly the Horntail's large yellow eyes were on TenTen, blood dripping off her large snout. Wanting to scream at the sudden scaly face's appearance, TenTen quickly grabbed the shiny golden egg, flattening herself against the rocky ground as the Horntail's namesake came by over her head. A nice flame flowed form the Horntail's mouth, hitting her eggs mostly and going over TenTen's back as she hid behind the slowly roasting eggs. The flame wouldn't harm the babies inside since the mother wouldn't make them too warm. When the flame stopped and her tail was in a wide arc away from TenTen, TenTen scrambled to a nearby rock, barely dodging a new stream of scorching flames. The dragon handlers had come out now, once they'd realized she'd safely gotten the right egg, trying to subdue the angry mother dragon. Leaning heavily against the rock, TenTen yelped as fire suddenly scored the rock and the smell of burning flesh reached her nose. She immediately got off the rock, but the damage had been done.

Soon enough, after a bit of wrestling with the Horntail, the handlers got her under control and apologized to TenTen. TenTen shrugged them off, not seeing why they were apologizing, grateful that they had gotten her subdued. She felt sorry for the Horntail as she walked back to the entrance of the enclosure, back feeling as if it was still on fire. Neji and Lee were waiting for her, along with the golden trio. TenTen felt scared when she saw Neji's glare, but soon realized it was a protective one since he grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her over to Madam Pomfrey.

"I thought you knew how fast Horntails could turn rocks white hot? Don't you remember?" Neji hissed, making TenTen shrug.

"Neji, don't be so mean! TenTen did a youthful job and got the cleanest run! Plus, only Harry got a faster time than her!" Lee chided, taking the golden egg from TenTen as Madam Pomfrey rushed over, ushering her into a cubicle.

"Dear, you'll have to undress so I can clean it…" Madam Pomfrey said, helping TenTen out of her robes, shirt, and bra (TenTen was glad when Madam Pomfrey looked away so she could lie down on the bed with out showing off her assets). After a few muttered spells, Madam Pomfrey rubbed a thick salve onto TenTen's back before having her sit up so she could wrap her torso (Cedric didn't need wrappings since his face was the only thing that got burnt). Madam Pomfrey was surprised when TenTen didn't make any sounds of pain, but then remembered her profession. Assassins (ninjas, same thing, basically) probably got hurt all the time.

"You probably won't be wearing a bra for a while… please come and see me every day until I say not to." Madam Pomfrey said, waving in someone to take TenTen's unneeded article of clothing after she'd helped TenTen back into her shirt and robes. TenTen's face burned bright red, along the same lines of Hinata when she saw Naruto, as Neji came in and took her abandoned undergarment and disappeared. She was mortified anyone, especially one of her oldest friends, had touched her bra.

"I could've…"

"Dear, I don't want you even up now, but you need to see your scores." Madam Pomfrey interrupted, nodding at TenTen to leave. Having heard the whole conversation outside of the cubicle, Harry felt slightly jealous and perverted that Neji was the one who got to touch TenTen's bra. All his thoughts were stilled, however, when TenTen walked out of the cubicle stiffly, wearing a bright, sunny smile, albeit a bit pained.

"Good job, TenTen, you did wonderfully." Hermione congratulated, smiling brightly. Harry and Ron both nodded, leading her over to the edge of the enclosure with Lee.

"The scores will be from one to ten." Harry informed TenTen as Maxime raised her wand. A silvery ribbon appeared, maneuvering into the number nine. Harry, Ron, and Hermione clapped for her while Lee, unable to clap because he was still holding TenTen's egg, spouted words of youth. Crouch went next, his score mirroring Maxime's; Dumbledore and Bagman both gave her tens.

"You'll be in first." Ron informed, knowing Karkaroff, no matter how unfair he was, wouldn't give TenTen a two or one; and she'd pass Harry score of forty. He was a bit saddened Harry wouldn't be in first but tied in second with Krum. Karkaroff wore a scowl as he raised his wand, the silvery ribbon forming the number five in the air. The crowd clapped and cheered loudly as TenTen got placed in first, five points ahead of Harry and Krum. Though they were cheering loudly, TenTen could clearly hear Neji murmur, "Good job," from behind her. She'd noticed his presence as soon as Bagman had shot up his score.

"Thanks. All of you." TenTen said, grinning widely at the group near her.

"No problem. Oh, Harry, TenTen, both of you have to go back to the tent. Bagman wants a word." Hermione said, nodding at the two champions.

"I'll—"

"No you won't, youthful TenTen. I'll keep your egg nice and safe." Lee said, interrupting TenTen and not giving her the egg.

"Lee, stop treating me like a child!" TenTen whined, though she was secretly glad he wasn't handing over the egg. Though the salve anesthetized her pain, she was sure carrying around the heavy egg for a while would undo that numbness.

"Go. I'll make sure he won't break it or anything." Neji sighed, waving TenTen off to follow Harry. Huffing in annoyance, TenTen took Harry's offered hand to let the boy pull her gently back to the tent, aware of the stares she had on her back.

"Ah, Harry, TenTen!" Bagman roared happily when they arrived, Harry dropping TenTen's hand. They both nodded at him, assessing what the other champions before them looked like. Cedric's face had the same paste over one side of his face that TenTen did over her back. Fleur's skirt, once a pretty pastel blue, was now a good deal shorter and a charred black color; Krum looked a bit roughed up but relatively unharmed.

"Good job, all of you! I've only got a few words for you before you go back to party, " Bagman paused, winking at them all before going on, "the next task will happen on February twenty-fourth at half past nine. Those golden eggs you all had to retrieve hold the clues to your next task. They all open – see the hinges? Yes, well, y'all need to figure out their clue since it tells you what the next task is. That's all, so you can go now." Bagman finished, grinning as the champions went their separate ways. TenTen and Harry found their group by the edge of the forest, Harry leaving TenTen's side to go to Ron's to hear what the other champions did in more detail.

"That egg is my clue, so don't you dare break it, Lee." TenTen teased lightly, eyeing the egg in a now reproachful way. She knew just opening wouldn't be it since that'd be way too easy… it'd need something more than just opening to reveal the clues to the next task.

"Don't open it, either." Neji grunted as a screeching sound filled the air, quickly stopped by a loud snap. Looking back down the way, they saw Cedric and his admirers holding their ears, looking pained. Lee nodded dutifully, holding the egg tighter to his chest. Being distracted by the egg, they didn't notice Rita Skeeter sneaking up on them.

"Harry, TanTan, might I have a word with you two?" Rita asked, smiling at them. Ron scoffed, walking ahead with Hermione.

"Yeah, you can. One word. _Good-bye_." Harry said, hurrying to catch up with the two. Rita pouted, turning to TenTen. However, both Neji and Lee stood in front of her protectively.

"No." Neji said shortly, sending Rita on her way to Cedric with a glare. TenTen laughed sullenly, watching her go.

"You'd think she'd know my name by now since I'm in first place…" TenTen sighed, surprised when Neji and Lee exchanged looks before going to her sides. Lee tucked the egg safely into the crook of his left arm before throwing his right gently around TenTen's shoulders; Neji voluntarily looped his arm through hers.

"We know your names. Harry and the others know your name. All the youthful people that matter know your name." Lee said, a protective edge lining his voice. He couldn't believe Rita still didn't know TenTen's name, but he was pretty sure a misinforming article was not what TenTen needed or wanted.

"And that's all that matters. Whether or not that woman does, doesn't." Neji finished Lee's speech, looking at the castle rather than his teammates. TenTen gave his arm a squeeze, pulling the usually apathetic boy closer to her side and leaning her head on Lee's shoulder.

"Thanks." She said softly, knowing they'd hear. TenTen was glad her boys were here since they were the only ones, besides Gai, who could cheer her up over trivial things like people not knowing her name. It happened more often than she wanted to admit, too, but they were always there for her and didn't think any less of her because of it.

By nightfall, a full-on party was going for Harry and TenTen, and Harry had been able to send a letter to Sirius using one of the school's owls. During the party Harry was forced to open his egg (TenTen was adamant against doing so). It wasn't until past midnight that the Gryffindor dorm had quieted down and Harry had gotten to sleep; Neji, TenTen, and Lee all played card games (non-magical ones, mind you) until they felt tired and fell asleep on the floor with each other. Lee and Neji both had been steadfast in their decision to night train that night or the next morning so TenTen could get used to moving with the thick paste, not wanting to hurt her. She felt bad for it, but also grateful they thought of her well-being.

December soon dawned, along with Hagrid's notion that the Blast-Ended Skrewts hibernated. Though all of them were light-headed from the fumes coming from the Beauxbaton's carriage, Lee and Neji had to stay far away from them since Lee needed to be kept away by someone… and Neji didn't not want to act drunk in front of anyone. Rita Skeeter had wormed her way onto campus and approached the two boys standing far away from their class, but with a frosty glare from Neji she went down to the class instead to interrogate them. The Gryffindors were nice in not saying anything, but the Slytherins took it upon themselves to humiliate Neji and Lee. After much interviewing, she moved onto Hagrid and interviewed him until the bell rang.

"You know you'll be made fun of again, right?" TenTen confirmed when she met up with her boys, frowning when Neji took her bag immediately. Both seemed to think just because the burns on her back still weren't fully healed that she couldn't have anything on her back. She'd show them, though, at training to remind them she could take a bit of pain. Both boys just shrugged, not really caring too much. It'd already happened before, but now it wasn't them speaking – just kids they didn't know (besides Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle). Divination passed with Trelawney still predicting Harry and Neji's deaths (though, admittedly, less dragon-y) or back luck, one of those (Harry and Ron were joking too much to pay much attentions and TenTen was always poking fun at Neji for him to hear exactly what Trelawney said). That night, after dinner, Hermione showed Harry and Ron where the kitchens were, leaving Neji to watch them closely from the Ibarubushi dorm room with his Byakugan. Moody had been quiet, like always, blending in perfectly with the image he needed to. Karkaroff didn't seem too active, either, always with Krum discussing one thing or another.

"Do you think… I mean, how do you think I could understand the egg?" TenTen asked to neither boy in particular while the golden trio was talking to Dobby down in the kitchens.

"What have you tried?" Lee asked, looking at the large egg TenTen was holding above her, laying on her back in her bed. TenTen's eyebrows scrunched together as she remembered.

"A number of spells, throwing it… kicking it, biting it, banging it on any possible surface… uh…" She trailed off, knowing most of the violent reactions were from her getting frustrated with it. Neji had looked the magical egg over with his Byakugan, but all he had to provide was the chakra around it was water-based. She'd tried dipping it in water then opening it, but that hadn't worked.

"Perhaps you open it underwater, TenTen?" Neji said, still watching the golden trio as they started their ascent up to the Gryffindor common room, the boys laden down with sweets.

"Can we go down to the lake tonight, then?" TenTen asked, placing the egg gently down on the floor and sitting up.

"As soon as those three come back." Neji sighed, rubbing his temples. Going off on a hunch nothing would come out and eat the golden trio, he turned his Byakugan off, lying back in his bed, arms spread apart and hanging limply off the sides of his bed.

"Tired, Neji?" TenTen teased, watching him. Lee smirked, shaking his head. Neji just gave a grunt and a glare, letting the trio to lapse into a comfortable silence until the golden trio went to bed and the Gryffindor common room went silent. That's when they stole away, this time going to a secluded part of the lake quite a ways from the castle instead of their clearing. TenTen dropped to her knees on the beach, setting the egg down before rolling up her pants and slipping off her shoes to wade out into the lake deep enough to cover the egg entirely.

"Open it!" Lee called excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Neji, however, already had his fingers plugging his ears, just in case. Cringing slightly, TenTen opened the egg, waiting for the bloody screech that never came. Instead, a low bubbly song sounded. Lee's eyes widened and he gave a yell of victory, hurriedly pulling off his shoes and rolling his spandex up somehow, sloshing to TenTen's side. Neji took his time to join them, eyes narrowed at the egg.

"Well, all three on the count of three?" TenTen asked, smiling sheepishly. She got nods in return.

"One…" Lee said brightly, grinning zealously.

"Two…" Neji sighed, preparing himself for the numbing cold that'd soon invade his face.

"Three." TenTen finished the count. All three stuck their heads under the water to hear a beautifully scary voice singing.

"_Come and seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour – the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_"

The team pulled their heads out, shaking their sopping hair from their eyes.

"Well, it's obviously something _alive_." TenTen said after a bit, remembering the last line. If whatever was taken couldn't come back, then it couldn't be replaceable. A life.

"I'm betting it's a person." Neji said, walking back out of the water. He could remember the song for the most part, but he didn't really care since he wasn't the champion.

"And youthful mermaids!" Lee chimed in, grinning widely. Only one magical creature could sing with a human voice that they'd read about in the month before coming to Hogwarts: mermaids. TenTen nodded, closing the egg before joining Neji on the beach, followed by Lee. Neji handed them towels, one already in his own hair. They took them with a quite word of thanks, all three pondering what the message meant.

"Damn it, that's going to be cold!" TenTen whined, finally realizing she'd have to swim in the frigid February waters to search for someone. Neji snickered while Lee pouted for her; she socked the former in the arm.

"So you'll be looking for a close friend for an hour underwater in February…" Neji said, stilling both Lee and TenTen. TenTen glanced at both boys, suddenly fearful.

"They wouldn't actually… _kill_ the kids, right?" She asked, voice sounding about half as fearful as she felt. She didn't want either of her boys to _die_!

"That'd be very unyouthful of them." Lee said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"No, I doubt it. It'd be highly unlikely they'd actually consciously let the kids die." Neji said, calming TenTen more than Lee did since he was being perfectly serious.

"Now I'll need to condition myself for that cold…" TenTen sighed, glaring at the lake.

"Stupid lake. Stupid Fudge. Stupid tournament. Stupid different universe. Stupid Neji." She huffed angrily, pouting.

"Wait, why am I stupid?" Neji asked after a few seconds, looking up from drying his hair at TenTen.

"Because TenTen youthfully said so, Neji." Lee said, poking said boy in the ribs. Neji opened his mouth, then closed it, shaking his head.

"Both of you are stupid." He sighed, not expecting the double punch he got to the ribs: one from TenTen, one from Lee.

"Tag team tonight!" TenTen cheered, high-fiving Lee. Neji only cringed, hoping they weren't serious.

**A/N**: _XD The dragon part wasn't as exciting as you readers anticipated, was it? Sorry. And those who wanted to see Harry's performance, go read the actual book, m'mkay? ;P JKR could probably write it better than I ever could._

_And I'm sorry about two more things: last chapter's crappy spelling (i.e. violet instead of violent, form instead of from, etc). It's no excuse, but I was falling asleep when reviewing it. Insomnia sucks sometimes, lol. And, then, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update next week… most likely. Depends on how much sleep I get and if I'm dead on my feet after school. Y'see, I have a tennis tournament Thursday and a Debate Tournament Friday and all day Saturday (literally from seven am to 10/11 pm). Saturdays are when I write mostly now, so… yeah. Sunday will be spent, in the few hours I have free, doing any and all make-up work. So, yeah. Sorry, again. I don't deserve you lovely readers/reviewers/favortite-ers/watchers (I think I've said that before, and no, this certainly won't be the last time, either.)_

_Oh, and the title, Dragon-osity? Curiosity, dragons… haha, lame attempt at a joke, I know. XD And Neji taking TenTen's bra, although I /do/ ship NejiTen, was purely unintentional. It was only because Lee took the egg, and I'm sorry if that offended anyone._

_~ Tobi_


	9. The Christmas Ball

**The Quad-Wizard Tournament  
Verse**: Potter  
**Disclaimer**: What hurts the most, was being so close… and having so much to steal, and having those cops drag me away…  
**Reviewers** (_who are made of epic win_):  
Gothic Lust: Thank you. I try to update quickly. :)  
Dark Neko 4000: Well, you see, there's this thing, and this other one… actually, why don't you scroll on down and read? ;P  
Shadepelt319: Thank you. And, yes, yes there will be – just go down and read.  
Goldenqueenofthecove: I would, too, if it was a kidnapping. They wouldn't get just the stuffing beat out of them, either. ;) Will do.  
DemonKittyAngel: Thanks. That he did try to do… touché. Naruto does know where to draw the line, but sometimes he does put a toe over it. Bagman puts more like… a foot… or something. And, true, Naruto isn't oblivious to everything (except Hinata's love before her confession).  
SilverLunaMoon: Thanks. Ha, the tag-team bit? That was especially fun for me to write.  
Lego825: Lol, glad you're happy he got to touch TenTen's bra. XD  
Hazeljv: I can't imagine them not being over protective – and when isn't Neji an ass about anything? ;D Thanks. Actually, the chapter was only about 7,00 words – most of my chapters range from 6,000-6,500, so it's not that much longer.  
SiriusBalisticPretzels: Thanks. I was sure it'd be pretty anti-climatic. xD I liked the ending, too… torturing Neji is always fun. I'll be updating as soon as I can for you and all the others. You guys make it worthwhile, seriously.  
Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: Thank you. I don't know about getting a BETA, so that might not happen, sorry. And sorry about the POV jumping, I've always been like that with multiple characters since I don't want to focus on one in particular. I'll try to make it clearer for you.  
Anime21Addict: Thanks. :D I'm on the same page with you on TenTen, then.  
FutureArmyGirl: I'm sorry it offended you. I've never seen/had Shepherd's pie and went off what I found on the Internet. Although I did assume it had a crust, I never mentioned anything about vegetables. I was going to repost the chapter with a fixed description when this one is released (since I'd forgotten to do so last chapter), however, I've already done so just to make sure there aren't any more qualms about it.  
Hi: I'm sorry for the confusion. See, I'd had my facts wrong in chapter two, Diagon Alley (about Shepherd's pie) and had just corrected it.  
Faroush: Thank you. Team Gai is my favorite, so they were my obvious choice.  
Umbreon Rules: No way. Seriously? Thank you! n/n

**- The Christmas Ball -**

"Potter! Weasley! Rock!" Voice cracking like a whip, McGonagall rounded on Harry, Ron, and Lee as the English boys taught the Japanese boy how to play hangman. All three had finished their work, so they'd though it would be fine since Lee wanted to learn the game Harry and Ron usually played during History of Magic. Lee immediately looked up at the professor, shouting apologies but falling silent with the glare he received.

"As those three are now paying attention, I'll go on. There is a tradition that goes with the Tri – this year, Quad-Wizard Tournament: a ball… the Yule Ball to be precise. It's there so we socialize with our guests. Fourth years and above are the only students allowed in, but you are permitted to invite a younger student." McGonagall stopped in her speech as the giggling around the room came to an unruly octave. She knew two boys (three, actually, since Harry had accumulated a fan base after he'd defeated his Hebridean Black) had fan girls, but, really, this was unacceptable – _especially_ since all three of the Ibarubushi guests were in the class. Sweeping her sharp glare around the room, McGonagall was pleased to have the giggling noises quiet down to a few here and there.

"As I was saying, dress robes will be worn, and the dance will start at eight o'clock sharp on Christmas day to finish at midnight. Now, … yes, Rock?" McGonagall stopped again, mid-speech, raising an eyebrow at the said boy. His fist was raised high in the air and he was tittering nervously (excitedly, maybe?) in his seat.

"What is Christmas, Professor?" Lee asked, dumbfounded at the collective gasp ringing throughout the room. He looked over to TenTen, who shrugged, then Neji, who did a tiny shake of his head to say he didn't know, either.

"It… is a Christian holiday. I assume it's not widely known in Japan. Could you get someone to explain it to you later? I've a speech to make." McGonagall sighed, remembering the kids didn't come from Japan. Not really, anyways, even though they looked Asian. It was a good thing since the Japanese really didn't celebrate Christmas – well, not many, anyways, and it was only just starting to travel across the island. Lee nodded at McGonagall, wanting to hear the rest of her speech about the dance.

"Yes, anyways, you'll need a dance partn—"

"A _dance partner_? I don't dance!" Harry interrupted this time, quickly turning red when he realized he'd voiced his thoughts. McGonagall gave him a reprimanding glare.

"Yes, Potter, a dance partner. You will have to learn quickly, then, since the champions have to start the ball off with a dance. Going on, this dance is a time where… we let out hair down… or up," McGonagall paused, sparing a quick glance at Neji and wondering what his hair would look like in a nice up-do (1), "But that does _not_ mean the Hogwarts standards will be lowered. Do not embarrass this school in any way. And, Potter, TenTen, do get partners. Like I said, you'll have to sat off the ball, as it is tradition." The bell rang then and the kids scrambled, the girls wanting to spread the good news.

"Yosh! What a nice way to display our youth!" Lee said, grinning widely as he pulled his bag off the floor, following Neji with TenTen right behind him. Harry, Ron, and TenTen all snorted (Lee was unsure if Neji did, too) at his words, looking skeptical.

"I don't want some random guys asking me to the ball! Heck, I'd rather take that quiet guy from... you know, Aburame?" TenTen said, catching herself. She'd almost said Kurenai's team. Lee chuckled slightly, remembering the strange, quiet Shino.

"Even Naruto!" At TenTen's exclamation, Lee started laughing and Neji smirked. Though TenTen loved Naruto like her annoying little brother, she'd rather not be blabbed to for four hours while dancing with someone who probably had two left feet.

"Do you guys dislike that Nare-oo-to kid, or something?" Ron asked, horribly butchering Naruto's name.

"Hate? No. He's the kind of guy everyone learns to like but is quite annoying at times." Neji replied, remembering the loudmouthed blond. He somewhat wished he was here, just to rub it in his face he, Neji, was team captain and not him. But, then again… perhaps not.

"Oh, yes, youthful blossom Hermione! Before anyone else asks, would you come to the ball with me?" Lee piped up, turning to face the bushy-haired girl. Ron's eyes snapped open wide as he looked form Lee to a lightly blushing Hermione. She couldn't… could she?

"I, uh… was…" Lee caught her not-too-subtle glance at Neji, whose back was turned to her, and sighed in defeat.

"I understand. But, please do not hesitate to ask me if you cannot find another date. I will wait until this… Christmas day for you." Lee said, smiling sadly, turning back around to walk normally instead of backwards. Ron almost felt like sighing in relief, but the hurt look Lee had portrayed made him feel horrible for even thinking about doing so. Hermione presumably felt the same way since she looked down at her feet miserably, slowly turning bright red. TenTen paused in her walking, slowly matching her steps to Hermione's suddenly short ones, smiling sympathetically at the girl when she noticed TenTen's presence at her side.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine by the end of next period. Sakura has rejected him too many times to count. I'm sure you've heard of her?" TenTen asked, receiving a nod in return and a weak smile. As she walked quickly to match her pace up with Neji and Lee, Harry suddenly knew that, if he were to go to the ball with TenTen, he wouldn't be the one asking. Even though Lee was his friend and Neji was… an acquaintance of sorts, Harry was sure neither would approve of him asking TenTen to the ball. A shiver passed through Harry's back as he remembered how the trio had confronted Ron… he could only imagine how the two boys interrogated people if TenTen did a mafia-like deal.

"Thinking about asking TenTen, Harry?" Ron whispered, seeing his friend's gaze resting on the said girl's shoulders. Harry shrugged, thoughts wandering over to Cho. As far as he knew, _she_ didn't have any potentially deadly guy friends that were, from the Malfoy-bash episode and their regular behavior, _very_ protective of her. Ron snickered, thoughts running along the same lines; he remembered how easily the boys had pushed him down and how easily Neji had picked him up. Harry would be dead meat if he approached TenTen.

"Good luck, mate. I'd say see if Cho has a date first, though." He snickered, making Harry nod. Sometimes, Harry wondered if Ron knew what he was thinking.

"Chauvinist pigs. Scared of her friends so go onto another?" Hermione hissed, having heard the whole exchange from behind them. Harry and Ron both went red, ducking their heads.

"I didn't mean it like that, Hermione… remember the Ron interrogation? And then, in our Malfoy bash, Neji picked Ron up. Easily." Harry hissed back, shamefully aware he was being quite yellow-bellied and a bit shallow. Hermione said nothing back, looking up a few steps ahead of them at the boy in question. Normal fourteen-year-olds couldn't pick up others, especially ones around their height and ones that probably weighed more than them, let alone easily. Something was fishy about that.

"Hey, try to find out how… muscled they are." Hermione whispered, flushing slightly.

"Why? And, like, pictures or something? News flash, 'Mione, those kinds of muggle contraptions don't work in Hogwarts." Ron muttered, glaring crossly at Lee and Neji. He was pretty sure neither was too flabby.

"If he could pick you up, something's wrong. Wizards shouldn't need to build up muscles, especially at this age. I can understand maybe seventh years wanting to look buff, but when you're only fourteen, you're probably only concerned about getting through puberty with a decent voice." Hermione explained herself, feeling a shiver pass through her body when Lee glanced casually over his shoulder at them. After a bit more pestering, Harry and Ron grudgingly agreed to try to corner Lee and Neji in the baths. Neither was too pleased about doing Hermione's spying, but little did they know, it would be a harder task to complete than they thought. Over the next few days, Harry and Ron tried to find out when Neji and Lee bathed, but they came up with nothing since, apparently, they never did. Even the kids embarrassed about their bodies that went at obscure times of the night never saw or heard them coming to the Gryffindor boy's baths. Finally, one morning in Care of Magical Creatures, the boys decided to ask Lee and Neji.

"Hey, Lee, Neji… we were wondering…" Harry started quietly, maneuvering over to where Lee, Neji, and TenTen were all preparing various foods for the skrewts. Harry was glad they weren't having direct contact with the animals not only because it would've been harder to talk to Lee and Neji but also because he didn't like having any contact with the animals at all.

"If you guys wanted to prepare for the Ball together?" Ron said quickly, having just come up with the excuse. It seemed like a brilliant idea to him… talking about manly things while preparing for the ball. All they got from Neji was a snort and a sharp glare.

"What preparations? As in, bathing together and making sure none of us smell?" Lee asked, wrinkling his nose slightly. Sure, in onsens, bathing was fine between men… but actually taking a bath with Harry and Ron? With soap and everything?

"Uh, yeah…" Ron flushed, suddenly seeing the problem in his plan. Only girls could get away with that and not have questionable sexual orientations. Harry wanted to slap Ron upside the head for his interruption since the good idea had gone sour.

"I bathe with no one, Potter, Weasley. Onsens are an exception, but there aren't any at Hogwarts and can't be replicated with warm waters in a vain attempt to see 'how muscled we are'." Neji sighed, getting tired of the tiny investigation Hermione wanted Harry and Ron to perform. Both Harry and Ron looked shocked, exchanging looks, at Neji's words. They hadn't expected to be eavesdropped on when talking. Flaming in embarrassment, both Harry and Ron decided that Hermione's questionable task could be put on the bottom of their priorities lists. They also refrained from asking what an onsen was since, from Neji's slight hint, they figured it was something like a hot spring.

Over the next few days until the last week of term, Harry, Lee, and Neji all were asked frequently by girls to go to the Ball with them. Harry and Lee declined politely and gingerly, but Neji didn't even reply, just glared. TenTen, Harry gathered, still hadn't accepted any invitations she'd been given, which was quite a large sum, and it pleased him greatly. He was, however, unsure if Cho had been asked to the Ball and accepted anyone yet. In the last week of term, some professors let the students pay in their classes while others kept right on with their lesson plans. Snape even landed the fourth-years with a test on their last class with him of the term. Friday morning, after the potions test Harry knew he'd flunked, Harry finally plucked up the courage to go find Cho.

"I'll be, um, back. See you at dinner." Harry said, shouldering his bag and hurrying out of the dungeons. He was going to find Cho and ask her to the ball, even if it killed him with embarrassment. When he found her, however, heading to dinner, that resolve started to melt away. Cho was surrounded by a gaggle of girls who, upon seeing him, started giggling.

"Hey, uh, Cho, can… could I have a word with you?" Harry asked, voice quiet. His resolve was breaking since the girls surrounding Cho were laughing at his expense. Cho wasn't laughing, though.

"Sure." Cho said, smiling gently at Harry as he led her out of earshot from her friends.

"Uh… Cho… would you, uh…" Harry stumbled with the words, going red. Sweat broke out beneath his fringe and he started playing with his hands nervously behind his back.

"Would you go to the ball with me?" Finally, Harry spit it out; though, he was sure Cho had a hard time understanding what he meant. His whole sentence, even to him, sounded like one word. (2)

"I'm… already going with Cedric, Harry, I'm so sorry." Cho said after a few agonizing seconds, digesting Harry's words. Harry nodded, not saying anything as Cho walked slowly back to her friends, face still very red. Stupid Cedric, taking his girl…! He was so going to beat Cedric in the tournament now.

"Hey, Harry?" Harry whirled around at hearing his name, thoughts about beating Cedric vanishing. TenTen was there, holding the strap of her side bag, smiling slightly.

"Since you and I both need dates… and haven't got one, want to come with me?" She asked, shrugging. The way TenTen had put it made Harry think he was her last-ditch attempt at getting a date, but then he remembered there was still days before the ball and Lee and Neji weren't going to magically disappear. Though she wasn't blushing, Harry thought this was TenTen's way of asking when she was embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah… sure." Harry said, grinning slightly. The blush that had stained his face wasn't going anywhere, however, since TenTen and Cho had been his top two girls to ask.

"Well, then, that's settled. I'm going off to dinner. See you, Harry." TenTen said, waving slightly before turning around and cringing. Oh, she felt bad for Harry if her boys found out before she explained to them. Hurriedly she went down to dinner, taking two steps at a time, not noticing Harry wasn't following her but going up to the Gryffindor common room. Though she was a ninja, TenTen knew how fast gossip could fly, and any gossip about any of the five champions flew _fast_. She was glad to catch Neji and Lee exiting the Great Hall carrying dinner plates and goblets for all three of them.

"H-hey, Lee, Neji." TenTen said, grinning slightly. Neji raised an eyebrow at her, already knowing something was up with his training partner. Lee, however, didn't notice since he hadn't spent nearly the same amount of time with TenTen as Neji had. He was, after all, Gai's training partner.

"Hello again, youthful blossom!" Lee said, grinning right back. TenTen nodded, taking her load off the boys, staying quiet until they got to the room they used to eat in. They placed the food and drinks on the empty teacher's desk before hefting a few desks in front of the door and locking it just in case someone knew how to use Alohamora.

"What is it you wish to tell us?" Neji asked, removing the transformation jutsu, eyeing TenTen as she nervously tittered around the teacher's desk. TenTen chewed on her bottom lip as she grabbed her plate, utensils, and goblet and sat on top of a nearby desk, casting furtive glances at both her teammates. Apparently, they hadn't heard to gossip.

"I asked Harry to the Yule Ball after some girl turned him down." TenTen said lowly, closing her eyes. Lee dropped his fork and knife, both items clattering onto the desk he'd stationed himself on to eat, staring at his female teammate.

"How… youthful of you!" Lee said, grinning slightly. He knew Harry liked TenTen, that was pretty obvious to him, but… TenTen showed no signs of liking Harry like _that_.

"Were you not supposed to go with me?" Neji asked, voice quiet. TenTen cringed at his voice, nodding her head. Their original plans had been for Lee to get Hermione and for TenTen to go with Neji. That way, they'd have Lee with the girl he'd put his affections on _and_ they'd be close to Harry since he'd most likely hang out with her and Ron. However, someone else apparently had asked Hermione after she'd asked Neji and received a glare.

"Well, I'm not going to go with Ron… I mean, redheads don't suit my tastes… and Lee couldn't get Hermione… you didn't want to go with Hermione…" TenTen rambled a bit, not meeting either of her teammates eyes. She liked Ron fine, but, if given a choice, would rather date Harry than Ron. It was as simple as that. Plus, Harry liked her, so he had no reason to decline.

"I have to be they eyes at this party. Whom will I go with?" Neji asked, seething inwardly. He saw the sense in TenTen's actions, but he still couldn't help but feel betrayed. TenTen should go with either him or Lee, not their person to protect! Harry had no right to go with her.

"Well, there are lots of girls queuing to go with you. Or maybe that nice blond from Ravenclaw? She seems… interesting." TenTen shrugged, not looking at Neji or Lee still. She couldn't understand why Neji was being such a drama queen since Lee didn't have a date, either! She'd just secured their place by Harry all night; Neji shouldn't be angry. Lee, who was, for the most part, forgotten at the moment, winced from the heavy air. He could almost see the tension crackling between his teammates, and he didn't like it.

"Yosh! Neji, why do you not invite her, and I shall accept an invitation from Parvati? She is a youthful girl." Lee said, breaking the silence that had fallen after TenTen challenging Neji to ask out the Ravenclaw girl. Lee immediately regretted it since Neji turned his frosty glare onto him, and TenTen also looked his way, eyes plagued with confusion and pain. Neji gave a, "Hn," before turning to his now cold dinner, looking cross. TenTen sighed heavily before doing the same. Lee frowned at his teammates, wishing he knew their problems to help. Even though he was quite eccentric, Lee was a good ear for listening and a nice shoulder to cry on. Sighing quietly, Lee half-heartedly dug into his dinner, knowing he'd need all the calories he could get from it. They didn't even return their book bags to the Gryffindor common room before going out to train since TenTen needed the extra time to condition herself in the lake. Neji and Lee joined her in the swimming since they knew one of them would also be in the icy depths, and the other, who was left out, might have to hop in as well. After the swimming and they'd fully dried off, the team went into the forest near where the Thestrals lived. Surprisingly, the Ravenclaw girl in question was there.

"Oh, hello, there. It's nice to see you again." The blond girl said, after noticing the team's presence.

"Hello, again, uh…" TenTen trailed off, not remembering the girl's name. They hadn't exchanged names the first few times of seeing her pass through the forest.

"My name is Luna… Luna Lovegood." Luna said, smiling slightly. She knew all their names, but she knew none of them would know hers. After all, they hung out with the Gryffindors.

"Well, Luna, Neji has a question for you." TenTen said, smiling saccharinely, elbowing said boy in the ribs. Neji snorted, looking over at Luna. The girl had a feeling, deep down, that the ice blue eyes that looked white wasn't his real eye color. Luna was sure it had to do with an obscure magical creature.

"Do you wish to attend the Yule Ball with me?" Neji asked, tones flat. He didn't want to insert false hope into Luna's mind… he did not like her. Though, he wasn't even sure if she liked him, either.

"I'm assuming you've no one left? But, yes, I'll go with you." Luna smiled slightly again, wondering why he had to resort to asking her. He did have quite a number of girls wanting to ask him out, anyways; she was only a girl they'd seen in a passing. Lee immediately started yelling about how youthful Luna was, thanking her profusely for taking Neji's offer. She nodded, a bit dazed from his sudden yelling and hand shaking, warning them to watch out for Snorkacks when they left.

The week left before the Yule Ball was spent, by many, lazing about and enjoying the break. Neji, however, had TenTen and Lee doing their homework with him until it was all done, aware of the glares they sent him. It was best to get the homework done before it was too late and got rushed, Neji thought. TenTen and Lee begged to differ, however. The good thing for them, though, was that Harry spent most of his time in the Gryffindor common room. At one point in the week, Harry received a letter Neji spied was from Black. The letter contained niceties, counseling, and tips, just like Harry's talk with Black had been. The team was getting even more convinced the Ministry was wrong about Sirius Black…. That, or Harry had severe mental problems. They were leaning more towards the former.

Christmas morning Team Gai woke bright and early, surprised by the small packages at the foot of their beds. When they had been woken by house elves at night, they hadn't said anything to not frighten the creatures and went back to sleep. They hadn't however, seen what they'd been carrying. There were six packages each at the foot of their beds.

"I guess it is Christmas?" Lee said blearily, rubbing his eyes. When he opened them again, the packages were still there. Neji shrugged, using his Byakugan to investigate the brightly wrapped presents. Seeing no threat amongst the eighteen things and nodding at his friends, Neji climbed out of bed to unwrap them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all given them presents, presumably Ron's mother (Molly Weasley) had, and then Remus and Tonks, too. Molly had sent them all sweaters (Neji got cream, TenTen got light pink with a picture of a giant dark purple dragon on it, and Lee got forest green) and a few chocolate frogs each. Remus and Tonks had both gotten all three of them candy packages (Tonks's was made up of colorful candies while Remus's only contained something with chocolate). Hermione had given them all different books, Ron had gotten them all pranking items, and Harry gave them all candies (though TenTen had a conspicuous amount more than the boys) and pet treats.

"How… odd." TenTen said after a few minutes of silence between the trio as they unwrapped the gifts. She felt bad that she hadn't gotten the golden trio, Remus, Tonks, or Mrs. Weasley anything. Lee shared her feelings, frowning slightly as he looked down at his pile of gifts.

"There's always hand-made things." Neji said quietly, sensing their discomfort. He, also, felt bad for not having anything in return, but he was sure that none of their gift-givers had expected anything in return since they didn't know about Christmas. Or, well, the golden trio had explained it to them, but they'd forgotten about it. Quickly the trio dressed and dispersed, skipping their morning training to quickly make presents. Neji went to an empty classroom to make origami, Lee went to make charmed objects, and TenTen went to make wooden figurines. Before nine A.M, the gifts they'd made had been dispersed either by house elf or Hitomi. The golden trio found them at lunch, for once eating in the Great Hall.

"Hey, thanks. I mean, you guys had the excuse of not knowing, so it would've been fine." Harry said, sitting down across from TenTen. He was so sure she liked him. TenTen knew Harry thought she liked him like that since he'd been trying to get closer to her after she'd asked him to the ball (sitting across or next to her, sometimes trying to hold her hand) and felt the familiar pang of guilt.

"No problem." TenTen shrugged, knowing Harry's comment had been directed at her rather than all of Team Gai. Hermione sat down across from Neji and tried to strike up a conversation with him about how he did origami so well, and Ron started explaining to Lee how to use some of the prank items he'd been given.

"Hey, so, after lunch, there's going to be a snowball fight. Want to join?" Harry asked, smiling across the table at TenTen. She glanced at her teammates before shrugging.

"Nothing better to do." TenTen said, knowing the boys would want to partake in the event on opposite sides. Or, well, Lee would. After lunch, a snowball fight did not occur… a snowball _war_ did. Like TenTen had thought, Lee wanted to be on a different team than Neji and all hell broke loose after he was allowed to. TenTen chose to help the team Neji was on because Lee was going crazy trying to hit his elusive friend. With the exception of TenTen, all the girls left the battle or from watching the war to get ready for the ball at five. The fighting continued until seven when all the boys said they couldn't see well anymore, with Lee and Neji as quiet exceptions, and the group trudged up to the Gryffindor common room. Lee, Neji, and TenTen all changed with their backs to each other, trusting no one to look, and the boys let TenTen fix their ties. TenTen thought her boys looked exceedingly handsome dressed up in the robes that complimented them; Neji wore the jet black dress robes with a silver tie, and Lee wore the dark green almost black robes with a pale orange tie.

"You look beautiful, TenTen." Lee said earnestly, helping TenTen tie the bow on her back. Said girl flushed, thanking him quietly. Both boys thought she looked dashing in the crimson dress. It had a low v-neck (Neji was giving it a death glare), spaghetti straps, and stopped just above her knees. There was a tie just below her bust that tied in the back, the one Lee had helped her tie, which was cobalt. On TenTen's feet were black heels an inch high (efficiently making her taller than Harry) that she wobbled in going down the stairs. With a sour mood enveloping Neji's aura, Lee let him help TenTen down to the common room, not envying the girl at all. In fact, he felt bad for Luna who'd have to spend the whole night with Neji. They met Harry, Ron, Padma, and Parvati going down to the Great Hall. Harry shot Neji a glare when he saw the boy helping TenTen down the stairs and stole her away when they met, shooting smug looks at Neji every now and then. Padma had agreed to go with Ron, and Parvati was with Lee. Neji's date was nowhere in sight, making Harry wonder if he'd been stood up even though that wasn't very likely.

"Did you get a date?" Ron asked, also noticing the lack of a girl at Neji's side. Padma shot Ron a look for his rudeness but kept quiet.

"She is waiting at the Great Hall." Neji said quietly, wondering if the golden trio knew the odd girl. The entrance hall to the Great Hall was packed when they got there, kids waiting to get in, but Neji found Luna using his Byakugan and made it look like chance to find her in the crowd. The younger girl looked splendid in a silver blue dress that complimented her fair skin and hair. Just like how Parvati stood out against Lee' dark dress robes, as soon as Neji was standing next to her, Luna also stood out.

"Who's that?" Ron asked, frowning slightly. He didn't remember seeing a girl like that in their year, and she looked too young to be a fifth year.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, Ronald. A third year in Ravenclaw." Luna replied, eyeing Ron's shocking orange hair. Harry and Ron immediately exchanged looked and tried to hold back their laughter.

"Aaaaanyways, anyone know where Hermione is?" Ron asked, for about the fifth time since walking down to the Great Hall.

"Champions, over here!" McGonagall's call came before anyone could reply to Ron they didn't know, again. Harry nodded at the group before walking with TenTen over to the professor, who told them to wait while everyone else entered, looking for Cho. He saw Fleur with Richard Davies, a Ravenclaw boy, and then Cedric with Cho. Harry hated to admit it, but they looked good together.

"Hey, Hermione." TenTen said, waving to the pretty girl next to Krum. Harry's jaw dropped. Once the Great Hall doors were thrown open, any and all who recognized Hermione stared (or glared) in disbelief. Ron, however, didn't seem to notice it was she and walked straight on by with out a second glance. Once the massive crowd had entered the Great Hall, McGonagall instructed the champions and their partners to get into a line and follow her. The applause when they entered was enormous. She led them up to the front table where the judges were… and Percy Weasley, who was taking Barty Crouch's spot. TenTen looked at him curiously as Harry led them over to Percy. She assumed he was related to Ron because of the shocking orange hair (so far, not many people had orange hair… what a strange world) and politely ignored their conversation for the most part. TenTen picked up the small menu curiously, looking around the hall for a clue of how to order like many other students. It wasn't too long before Dumbledore looked at his plate and just said, "Pork chops," and the food appeared.

"Uhh… sushi, herring soba, and miso soup…" TenTen said uncertainly, looking down at the silver platter. In no time at all the soba and sushi appeared on her plate and the miso soup appeared in a bowl beside her plate. For the most part of dinner, Harry either talked to Percy or ate, practically ignoring TenTen the whole time… not that she minded, anyways. She wasn't much of a small talk person since she'd spent her days with the emotionally stunted or the over zealous that gave you no room to speak. Throughout eating, TenTen kept tabs on both Lee and Neji, who were sitting together, gauging their expressions (or lack thereof) to see if there was any trouble. Dumbledore stood when the eating ceased, and soon a group of odd-looking witched trooped in, each carrying an instrument.

"This is when we're supposed to dance… I think…" Harry said, finally addressing TenTen, taking her hand as they stood up. When they got onto the dance floor, Harry was hesitant to take TenTen into his arms, but she placed his hands where she wanted them and led him. TenTen was pretty sure Harry had no idea how to dance and decided to take the man's part of the dance, leading the boy around. She didn't mind in the least since she was in control for once. After the first song, Harry dragged TenTen over to where Ron, Padma, Lee, Parvati, Luna, and Neji were seated.

"Hey. How's it going?" Harry asked, smiling slightly, slipping into a chair next to Luna. TenTen sat next to him, staring around bored, legs crossed over one another.

"Fine." Ron grunted, throwing a dirty look to where Krum and Hermione were dancing. Harry inwardly cringed, hoping Ron wouldn't get in a row with Hermione over Krum. Silence lapsed onto the group (except for Luna; she was reading a magazine called The Quibbler and was mumbling to herself every now and then) until two Beauxbatons boys came and whisked Padma and Parvati away. A third approached TenTen but hurriedly got sent away by two glares. Soon Hermione came by, and a little drama between her and Ron started.

"Hey, Lee, want to dance?" TenTen asked quietly, growing tired of the argument quite soon. She didn't understand why the two didn't just admit they liked each other and be done with it. Lee nodded, getting up and taking her hand. Neji's surly mood worsened as the drama continued, a scowl finding residence on his face as he listened to the two quarrel.

"Be quiet, both of you. Granger is not doing anything you're accusing her of, Weasley; she is merely enjoying a ball with the boy that asked her to it. If you were so against her going with another man, you should've asked yourself." Neji finally retorted, glaring flatly at both Ron and Hermione. Both were stopped, mid-drama, mouths gaping like fish. Neji's plan of breaking the drama up, however, went awry as they started accusing him of things. He wondered idly when his patience would end with the pair before he just walked away.

Over on the dance floor, Lee was snickering quietly about the whole ordeal. Though he and TenTen were quite a ways away from the table, he could clearly hear both Hermione and Ron's irate voices. Finally, the former blew up and stormed off just before her date came to the table with drinks.

"Weird group." TenTen commented dryly, also watching the table. Lee shrugged, thinking back to Konoha. His dearly missed town would be considered even weirder… albeit with less drama now that Sasuke had run away and Naruto had gone to train.

"We have more youthful people, granted, but we'd be considered even weirder if we were allowed to show our true personalities." Lee said softly, smiling in nostalgia. Oh, how he missed their beginning Genin days now.

"Stronger than the me of yesterday." TenTen smiled back at him, eyes sparkling. Lee's smile turned to a grin.

"Stronger than the me of an hour ago." He replied, giving TenTen a nice twirl. She returned back to his arms a bit later, giggling crazily.

"Stronger than the me of a minute ago." If they had not been ninja, Lee and TenTen would've jumped at Neji's voice as the boy suddenly materialized by their sides.

"Got away from the drama, did you?" TenTen teased, still dancing with Lee. Neji followed the pair like a shadow, nodding.

"However inelegant it is, I left Luna to read her magazine. She looks quite entranced. I, however, have spotted Karkaroff with Snape. Karkaroff is freaking out over a 'magical' sign on both their arms. It seems that Voldemort is making his move." He said quietly, stilling the dancing pair. Lee reached back into his memory form their mission scroll to the significance of a "magical" sign on someone's arm. It was the Dark Mark, showing whomever had it branded to their skin much like how Neji's forehead was branded, that they were Voldemort's follower… a Death Eater.

"I'm going to go keep tabs on them. Tell Luna, if she comes looking for me, that I felt ill. I'll meet you tonight to train at midnight." Neji said quietly before vanishing into the live crowd once more. TenTen sighed, shaking her head; Lee gave her a confused look, starting their dance again.

"He's going to kill himself before this mission is over." TenTen said when she noticed Lee's look, shrugging. Lee almost smiled, shaking his head.

"TenTen, should you not be worrying more about yourself? After all, you are the youthful champion of Ibarubushi, and we have crazed murderers on the loose." He said, smile finally breaking through as TenTen remembered her position.

"Oh, yeah… Wait, he said training tonight! Damn it!" Lee couldn't help but laugh at TenTen's reaction. He could only wish this world was half as weird as here they came from.

**A/N**: (1) _Because we all do. Admit it. xD_

_(2) I would've been one word, but FF doesn't like giant one words for some reason and deletes half of them when posted._

_Oh, I hope the Christmas bit didn't offend anyone – I know it probably is a touchy subject. I didn't show the trio explaining Christmas to not offend anyone._

_Sorry, that just cut off kind of awkwardly… I've come across a block ever since I started writing the ball. Sorry if this chapter isn't the best._

_Bwahahahaha, bet'cha none of you expected Neji to go with Luna! ;P No complaining/bitching, please. I know she seemed to come up pretty randomly, but she was mentioned in the last chapter (promise). I updated because of having a "snow day" (more like "No snow day but you get off anyway" day)… Well, I assure you, if I'd had snow, there would be no update. Snow. Is. Amazing. To me, at least. I rarely get it. Anyone want to Fedex me some? :D I'd be happy to take some off your hands! And if Noblesse had any more chapters, you'd be out of luck, too. I just found that sucker and I'm not letting go (so… many… bishies… -dies-). Go check it out, y'all, seriously. Manga Fox has it. Oh, yeah, sorry about the long A/N!_

_~ Tobi_


	10. The Second Task Gone Wrong

**The Quad-Wizard Tournament  
Verse**: Potter  
**Disclaimer**: In Soviet Russia, lawyers eat fanfiction writers for breakfast. Fan artists are their second breakfast. (Now, question: Second breakfast came from where?)  
**Reviewers** (_who are made of epic win_):  
Dark Neko 4000: Things, m'dear, things.  
Lego825: That'd be a funny sight, but I doubt I'll put it in, sorry. xD  
Hmmmm: You're absolutely right. Thanks for pointing out my retarded mistake. :D The funny thing is, no one else noticed.  
SiriusBallisticPretzels: That… is a very good question. You'll find out by the end of the story. :P Thanks!  
Goldenqueenofthecove: Really? That's surprising. Eh, I don't know how the dancing went, plus I don't know any dances myself, so the dances went AWOL, sorry. Well, if wrong food explanations offend kids, I wasn't too sure about Christmas since it's widely a touchy subject. Thank you.  
Gothic Lust: Whaat, you expected Neji/Luna, too? Bugger. Well, happy (really, really) belated Birthday, then. :) Haha, I'm sure Fred and George could hook them up if I did.  
Faroush: Thanks. The chances of Gai doing a Dynamic Entry have just gone up because you gave me an idea… though through the Great Hall doors, probably not.  
SilverLunaMoon: Thanks. :)  
Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: Wow, that must bite. Thanks. Luna is very awesome.  
Ranger Mitsuki: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks.  
Tenshi-no-akuma-81: Thanks. I've not had them baby TenTen at all – at least, not in my opinion. As for the overprotective attitudes, I believe it has been shown through the manga both boys would be the overprotective types, and so I don't see it as OOC for them to be overprotective of TenTen (or each other, but a bit more subdued and shown in different ways). It's my opinion, and I'm sorry if it offends you or anything, but they'll stay overprotective.  
DemonKittyAngel: Hey, just get a Fedex box – or truck – ready. I'd be extremely happy to take it off your hands… though the shoveling doesn't sound very nice.  
KrC is too lazy to login: Heey, so someone else says they're too last to login, too (I put 'Too last to login' as my anon. reviewer name xD)! Thanks. TenTen needs way more love, seriously. Well, you'll see by the end of the story. ;D As for the poor sap who sinks, well, you'll have to read for that. Thanks, again, I'm glad I keep you guessing. I'm trying not to be too cliché or anything…  
Nibelkind: The long dip is below. Hey, come to where I live – we can wear shorts almost all year round. Most people do, actually, even when we do have our odd cold fronts.

**- The Second Task Gone Wrong -**

The days following Christmas, everyone but the Ibarubushi kids were doing their "forgotten" homework; they found life at Hogwarts suddenly dull with nothing to do. All three wanted to explore the castle's more obscure hallways more, but Neji was firm in his orders when he said two of them had to be near Harry at all times, just like in classes. Neither Lee nor TenTen wanted to explore on their lonesome in fear of getting lost, and Neji seemed quite content sitting by a window with his abusive bird to pet. Koichi and Tora shared a mutual dislike for Hitomi, the team figured out, since her first visit into the common room, she tried to snack on both animals even though Tora was much larger than her with her wings folded in.

When classes finally started up again, the team was more than happy to leave the unneeded holidays behind. However, a new face was teaching their first class, Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Grubbly-Plank was Hagrid's substitute because the half-giant was ashamed of his heritage from the article, written by none other than Rita Skeeter, about him had been printed. Harry and Ron passed a copy of The Daily Prophet over to Lee when they had finished reading it, and then he'd passed it along to Neji and TenTen.

"This reminds me… I think the Skeeter woman can become a bug. Some sort of beetle, I believe. I saw one coated with an abnormally large amount of chakra, even for this world, on the statue near Hagrid when Weasley and Potter were hiding behind it… it looked a bit like her, anyways." Neji whispered quietly when both his teammates looked at him. He wasn't quite sure why they looked; perhaps they wanted to know if Hagrid seemed any different than any other "wizard". Hagrid did not appear different to Neji when he used his Byakugan, and so he'd assumed Hagrid was just normal-sized. Back in Konoha and its surrounding countries, there were many men as big as Hagrid, some even bigger than he.

"Probably how she got this scoop, then. We'll need to keep watch for little Rita-like beetles, then, won't we?" TenTen whispered back, sending both herself and Lee into a fit of giggles. Neither could imagine just what Rita Skeeter looked like as a beetle, though they did come up with some comically incorrect images. Neji rolled his eyes at them, shushing them both and pointing at Grubbly-Plank as she said a speech on unicorns. Lee and TenTen rolled their eyes at him. At dinner, Harry asked TenTen if she'd like to join Ron, Hermione, and himself to visit Hagrid, but she politely declined, hoping he'd get the message. TenTen was sure, now that his homework pile was gone and the new pile hadn't started, that Harry would try to "be a couple" with her or whatever. She was half tempted to say yes soon and tell him how to figure out the egg clue, as Neji informed her he hadn't cracked the thing yet, but the cons weighed out the pros in her mind.

Every Care of Magical Creatures class that came and went, Grubbly-Plank manned it; she was getting even more popular by the day. Hagrid was nowhere to be seen, even for his gamekeeper duties, and the golden trio was getting very worried. They confided to the Ibarubushi that they'd like to spend the Hogsmeade visit half way through January to look for Hagrid. Before they could discuss it, Lee said they'd all join in on the search, for he was also growing worried about Hagrid. When the Hogsmeade Saturday morning dawned, all six left, three more bundled up than the other half.

"I still can't believe you're not used to cold weather." Hermione said teasingly, looking over her shoulder at the three Ibarubushi behind her. Neji grunted at her words, silver eyes sliding onto the snow.

"Well, where we come from, it generally doesn't get this youthfully cold… as we've explained already." Lee replied, shrugging. TenTen laughed lightly, screwing her elbow between what she hoped were his ribs. She couldn't tell when he was wearing is forest green trench coat and other winter wear; Lee himself wasn't too sure he even felt her elbow jab.

"Yeah, yeah… hey, is that Krum? He's barking mad!" Ron grumbled, tired of the worn subject, looking out to the lake. He pointed directly at a lanky figure out Durmstrang's ship; the figure then jumped into the lake and started to swim.

"Not really… I mean, he's probably prepping his body…" TenTen said quietly, just as Hermione went on about how it was colder where Krum was from, so it must be normal for him. Lee gave her a soft smile to say he'd heard her; for once, TenTen wished Harry had been paying attention to her. Then, he might actually figure out what to do with his egg. TenTen wanted to scream when Hermione and Ron started squabbling over Krum again; she wanted nothing more than for Ron to tell Hermione he liked her to settle all their drama and problems. The group moved slowly, scouring the land for Hagrid, to the Three Broomsticks; when they got to the pub, however, Bagman was there and stole Harry away.

"Come on, Bagman might take a bit." Ron grunted, nodding at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was giving Bagman a curious look and had to be led into the establishment, by the elbow, by him. The ex-Team Gai followed, both Neji and TenTen holding Lee firmly by his biceps to remind him that they were still there and he was not allowed more than a foot away from them; Lee was not to be trusted in a bar since he didn't know about his special… ability.

"What can I get y'all?" Madam Rosmerta asked, swinging by when Hermione and Ron snagged a table for their large party.

"Four butterbeers… right?" Hermione said, looking at the Ibarubushi. She remembered the last time neither foreign boy had gotten a butterbeer.

"Five." TenTen said, smiling devilishly. Lee gave a happy squeal when Madam Rosmerta left, thinking the beverage had been ordered for him; he was sadly mistaken.

"Like we've told you before, there's a really low alcohol rate in butterbeers… I mean, really, what—"

"You _don't_ want to know." TenTen and Neji interrupted Ron at the same time, both glancing at Lee unconsciously. They were not about to have Lee just about go and kill everyone in a five mile radius… or bigger. That simply could not happen. Harry joined their group when Madam Rosmerta came back with the drinks. Neji nursed one this time, sipping quite daintily out of the large mug.

"Chug it, man!" Ron said, laughing at the small sips.

"No." Neji grunted, glaring mildly at the redhead. He didn't want to get drunk off of this ridiculous drink or get plastered (he wasn't sure if it was possible or not and didn't want to find out).

"Chicken." Harry sniggered, chugging down half of his mug. Neji just shook his head at them, ignoring the taunts thrown his way for the rest of the visit. Lee was in full sulk mode since he wasn't allowed to even _smell_ the drinks. It was a few minutes later when Rita Skeeter came in, spotted their table, and headed over looking like she'd just won the lottery.

"Sharing tips over some butterbeers? Or are the lovebirds about to skip away?" Rita asked, grinning widely. Her eyes, however, were trained on Harry and TenTen instead of the whole group. Harry's cheeks turned slightly pink and TenTen gave her a confused look.

"Go away, Skeeter. There's nothing here for you." Ron said, glaring at the reporter. Lee was inching his hand towards Ron's forgotten mug while all the attention was on Rita, keen on getting a sip of butterbeer.

"I'll be leaving." Neji said before Rita could say anything, standing up and slapping Lee's hand away from Ron's mug. Lee pouted before standing up, waving politely at Rita and the others as the two boys left.

"Oh, but I think there is something here for me, Mr. Weasley. You see, a little birdie told me Harry and TanTan were—"

"Know what, leaving sounds excellent. See you guys later." TenTen interrupted her, glaring daggers. Abandoning her mug just like Neji had, she left the bar, looking for her two missing pals. She caught up with them quickly since they'd started mulling about Zonko's.

"Freaking woman still doesn't know my name." TenTen seethed when her boys were in earshot, accepting the hug Lee offered.

"We've said it before, TenTen: Rita Skeeter doesn't matter." Neji said quietly, not watching his teammates but the Three Broomsticks. Hermione soon stormed out with Ron and Harry in tow, all three going back to Hogwarts.

"She sure knows how to make people mad." TenTen stated when she saw the scene, making Lee snicker.

"She's not very youthful to spread such lies. Of course she'd make people mad." Lee said, remembering his article. He wasn't too offended by it since girls took the time to get to know him after reading it, but he could see where others could find her lies offensive.

"Let's go see McGonagall." Neji said suddenly, looking at TenTen. She gave him a confused look, trying to come up with a reason behind going to see McGonagall. Sure, the woman was nice and all and probably one of the top people they should report to if anything happened, but why visit her now? Then, it dawned on her… they had a dilemma, and McGonagall said she, and only she, was allowed to help them with this sort of problem.

"About the second youthful task?" Lee asked, coming to the same conclusion. Neji nodded, leading the way back to Hogwarts. He didn't doubt the golden trio would be safe since Dumbledore was in Hagrid's hut with them. Also, this was an opportune time to go seek McGonagall's help. All third years and up were most likely at Hogsmeade, not mulling about the castle, and all the younger kids seemed to have simple spells in which they wouldn't need remedial lessons for. The trio reached McGonagall's office in no time, surprising her with their visit.

"What can I do for you?" McGonagall asked, ushering all three inside and locking her door. With their faces looking quite obviously secretive, she placed a sell over her door so no one outside could eavesdrop.

"How can I breathe underwater?" TenTen asked, sitting down in a chair in front of McGonagall's desk. Eyebrows shooting up, the older woman returned to her desk, seating herself behind it.

"You have already figured out the clue?" She asked, ignoring TenTen's question for a moment. As far as she knew, only Krum seemed to have shown signs of knowing the clue since he was going swimming regularly.

"Figured it out at the beginning of the break. Anyways, could you answer my question?" TenTen said, flapping her hand at the unnecessary question. McGonagall frowned slightly, eyebrows knitting together as she thought. Only one spell that TenTen might be able to master in time for the task came to her mind.

"There are many ways you could breathe underwater, but the spell I believe you'll be able to learn the quickest is the Bubble-Head Charm. Although that spell is in Filius's department, I'll do my best to teach you." McGonagall said, rising from her desk and going over to a bookshelf in her room. Running her finger over the dusty titles, she soon found the book she was looking for, pulling it out and flipping to the table of contents.

"It's just as it sounds… a bubble covers your head like a helmet – I assume you know what helmets are, or at least the gist of them? – and allows you to breathe in fresh oxygen where there is none present. Ah, here it is… a picture of it." McGonagall said, sniffing slightly because of the dust, holding out her book for the kids to look at. All three came over to her side, peering sat the picture and text for a while.

"Looks kind of… weird." TenTen said after a bit, looking at the drawing in the book. The demonstrator's face was distorted, almost like someone was stretching his face to make it wider than it humanly was possible… or like his head was in a fish bowl. She was leaning more towards the latter.

"Weird or not, you'll have to use it. There are some transfiguration spells, but those would have to be full body for points not to be docked, and those are too complicated. There are plants, but those plants are rare and most likely inaccessible unless Severus has grown fond of you. From your faces, am I right to assume he has not?" McGonagall said, smiling slightly at Lee and TenTen's pulled faces. They both nodded, giggling slightly.

"Yeah, we'll just go with this." TenTen said as McGonagall closed her book and returned it to its original spot on her shelf. The older woman turned around, looking confused, when she was done with her task.

"We'll? You do realize-"

"—Yeah, but we all need to learn it, just in case. Please, just teach all of us." TenTen interrupted, making McGonagall frown.

"Very well. I'll teach all three of you the Bubble-Head Charm."

The next day in Charms, after a vigorous training session of the Bubble-Head Charm, none of the three ex-Team Gai members were too keen on learning new charms. The Bubble-Head Charm, being a charm most seventh years learned, had proven itself to be a doosey. Only Neji had successfully gotten something of a bubble to form around his head; however, it had proceeded to deprive his lungs of oxygen rather than provide it until he took the charm off completely. He said it was because of the molecular level at which the bubble-encasement pulled oxygen molecules into it, but none of them, even Neji, quite got the advanced science behind how the bubble-encasement could provide them with oxygen when the air, or water, couldn't.

"Man, I can't believe Snape almost got you." Ron whispered after Harry was done with his story of how his night went. Harry had told the five of them how he had finally figured out the clue and almost got caught by Filch and Snape; all the Ibarubushi were thinking was, '_Finally_.' The Ibarubushi listened to the rest of the golden trio's talk, which had moved amongst themselves because it was moving onto past experiences with Snape, but also worked on their banishing spells. Neji and TenTen had gotten it down, but Lee was struggling severely. They tried to help Lee, but with his inability to use much chakra at all and using what he could in their Bubble-Head Charm lessons, he was proving there was someone worse than Neville. By the time the lesson was done, Lee looked worse for wear and struggled through the rest of his classes, looking awful; Neji and TenTen forced him to miss both the Bubble-Head Charm lesson and training at midnight so he wouldn't expend all his chakra by mistake and kill himself.

The days flew by after the Bubble-Head Charm lessons started, and the only one who hadn't learned it by February the 23rd was Lee. Each day he looked increasingly worse for wear since he tried doing it on his own when he could, using up chakra as he did so. The farthest Lee had gotten was to form a tiny bubble that gave him absolutely tiny amounts of oxygen that he could keep up for thirty seconds tops before he fainted. When Lee was out, Neji and TenTen discussed underwater battle plans and escapes, taking Lee's handicap into play. Their best plan was, if worst came to worst, they'd find a way to keep Lee out of the battle and fight themselves, even if it hurt his feelings. Both liked a sulking, hurt Lee better over a dead Lee.

"Where is Lee?" McGonagall asked after their Bubble-Head Charm lesson ended, leaving both TenTen and Neji looking a bit tired. McGonagall couldn't wrap her mind around how sick the kids had started to look, especially Lee, after she'd started to tutor them. Neji and TenTen had started looking much better after they'd gotten the gist of it, but Lee had been skipping quite frequently.

"Lee is with Harry, helping him look for ways to breathe underwater in the library. He can't… we won't let him kill himself accidentally over this one task. Or this mission if it doesn't call for it." TenTen replied, gathering her things. Neji nodded, popping his back audibly before bending over to grab his bag and stuff his wand into it.

"… I'll ask about it another time. TenTen, which boy are you closest to?" McGonagall said, looking aghast. She didn't want to kill anyone with this charm! Was it too advanced for them?

"Neji." TenTen replied automatically, not quite thinking. It was true, though; even though Lee was like her annoying older brother and loved him, she spent much more time with Neji than Lee. Neji knew secrets of hers she wouldn't dare tell another soul… other than perhaps Hinata since she'd keep her trap shut, just like Neji.

"Then, Neji, I'm sorry to do this, but—"

"Wait! No! Neji can't go underwater!" Once again, TenTen interrupted McGonagall. When she received the older woman's confused look, an almost unnoticeable shade of pink spread across TenTen's face. Whether is was because of her outburst or admitting she was closer to Neji when said boy was present, she didn't know; all she knew was Neji had his eyes trained intently on her afterwards and that he couldn't be her person to retrieve.

"Neji's… special. He can see things others can't… and he mastered the Bubble-Head Charm. Neji can go underwater when Lee can't, and, and… his, um, eyes. We need them to be open and searching." TenTen explained, sending a shifty look over to Neji. She didn't want to reveal the Byakugan with out his approval first. McGonagall raised an eyebrow but didn't question her further; she already found the shinobi too confusing to ask about most things.

"Fine then. I'll collect Lee when I send for Ron and Hermione. Go ahead and go back to your dorm now, Neji, TenTen." McGonagall sighed, waving both kids out of her office.

"I'm special, huh?" Neji asked quietly, smirking slightly. TenTen frowned, socking him in the arm.

"Shut up, loser. We need you to be out there watching, just in case." She growled, feeling the anticipation for the task tomorrow setting in her stomach. Even though TenTen knew she'd mastered the Bubble-Head Charm (she and Neji went out and swam underwater for at least a half hour ever since they'd mastered it, unbeknownst to McGonagall), she couldn't help but wonder if something went wrong and the spell came off. Would Neji be able to tell? Would he come in and save her and Lee? What if "Moody" was planning something? There were so many questions dancing around TenTen's mind, she didn't even notice that they'd arrived at the Gryffindor common room. TenTen sat up with Neji until around midnight, confessing her sudden worries, glad his low, slow voice was there to quell them. Neji was glad when TenTen finally nodded away, subconsciously worried that she'd never go to sleep and be too tired to conduct the Bubble-Head Charm correctly. He also wondered, idly before falling asleep himself, why Harry had gone back to the library in his invisibility cloak and never returned. TenTen woke up hours later, at five in the morning as per usual, almost ready to hurl. After looking around frantically to see if Lee had come in the dorm in the night (she didn't think he would), she saw Neji was watching her but Lee was missing.

"Go back to sleep, TenTen. Don't make me put a sleeping spell on you." Neji commanded softly, looking serious. He could see TenTen's chakra levels were in disorder, and if she wanted to pull off the Bubble-Head Charm right, she'd need to calm down and rest more.

"Neji, don't. Just… just let me prepare." TenTen sighed, running a hand through her hair. It felt so weird to her since Lee was not up, doing sit-ups, push-ups, and the likes, putting in a cheerful word here and there.

"Promise to take it easy until the task? I don't want you dying." Neji said after a minute of consideration. Nodding quickly, TenTen climbed out of bed, rifling through Lee's trunk. She hoped Lee wouldn't mind her borrowing one of his spandex suits… if what Gai said was true, it'd be perfect to wear during the task. Finding one at the bottom of Lee's trunk that looked awfully small, TenTen tried it on, having to resort to cutting off a few inches of the legs and arms and the turtleneck to make it fit.

"I thought you said you'd never wear one of Gai-sensei's spandex suits?" Neji asked after the modifications took place, smirking smugly. TenTen stuck her tongue out at him, shrugging.

"I never thought I'd be sent to another universe to participate in stupid tasks. Now I'm really glad Lee wasn't chosen… he'd fail this one unless a miracle happened." She said, pulling on a pair of tiny shorts from her little shopping spree with Tonks back in August. TenTen had been adamant against getting them then, but she was now glad Tonks had slipped them in; the little things would make wearing the green spandex suit a bit more bearable since she knew guys couldn't eye up her bum. She was surprised when Neji changed that he changed into gray spandex pants, a white pair of swimming trunks, a white wife-beater, and then his normal weekend wear over those articles of clothing.

"I thought you said you'd never wear spandex!" TenTen said indignantly, eyeing the little bit of gray spandex she could see around Neji's ankles underneath his dark gray pants.

"I said I'd never wear _Gai-sensei's_ spandex. These will be part of my mission clothing once we get back." Neji replied, rolling his white eyes at her scoff.

"Whatever. I know you said spandex period. Jerk." TenTen huffed, flopping down onto his bed. Neji sat down on the edge, looking determined.

"Let's go over battle plans." He said, ignoring her comment of, "We've already gone over them hundreds of times, idiot!"

They went over, and re-went over battle plans until TenTen couldn't take it anymore and demanded they eat breakfast. Neji was stuck calming her down until 9:15 rolled around and McGonagall informed TenTen she should go to the lake and that Neji could go with her if he wished. The duo left, TenTen suddenly wishing she hadn't eaten anything, heading out to the grounds where the lake was. Overnight, large stands had been set up on one side, standing high and proud over the black water. A few yards away from the stands was the judge's table, lined in gold, where the judges already sat with Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour. Krum arrived a few minutes after TenTen did, and Neji got ushered to the stands where a steady trickle of students was going. It wasn't until 9:20 did everyone, essentially, other than Harry, arrived. Harry didn't arrive, in fact, until 9:35, sputtering, red, and in disheveled clothing. Bagman then spaced all five champions out, and TenTen ended up being between Harry, who was still catching his breath, and Krum. It was seconds afterwards that the whistle, their cue to start, sounded.

TenTen immediately took off her outer layer of clothing (just a shirt, her cloak, and her shoes) before wading into the water until it hit her waist. Pulling her wand out of her sleeve (the spandex ensured it wouldn't go anywhere when inside) and muttered the words for the spell. Immediately, the bubble-helmet formed around her head, distorting her face. By habit, TenTen sucked in a deep breath before going under the water's surface. The cold water raced around her exposed neck, chilling her greatly and making her wish she hadn't gotten rid of the turtleneck; the spandex suit was doing a nice job of keeping her somewhat warm, surprisingly. She was sure it wouldn't last long, though, but she had trained for the cold. TenTen swam out into the lake after putting her wand back into her sleeve, diving down immediately when there was a drop-off. The water seemed clear enough, just a bit murky, but everything looked distorted because of the bubble-helmet form the charm. Even though she was a ninja with heightened senses, the water seemed as silent to her as death. TenTen swam forward a good bit when she reached the bottom, staying out of weed clumps and other vegetation, giggling sometimes when fish swam past her quickly. It wasn't long until she heard a verse of the song the egg sang with her ninja hearing, and TenTen immediately set off for the ghostly sounds.

Fish of all sizes swam past, but, having stayed a good distance above the weeds, no magical creatures approached her until TenTen saw the merpeople amongst their ghost town. The buildings around where gray, covered with vegetation, and looked extremely creepy in the dim lake lighting. What was even creepier than the rudimentary buildings were the merpeople; they were unlike the paintings around the world. In fact, they looked more like fish than anything, with hair and people-like extremities and heads. Their faces sneered and leered at TenTen as she swam by until she came in contact with what was probably the village square, where a cluster of merpeople were singing around the hostages. Among the kids stolen last night were Ron, Hermione, the Chinese girl that had turned Harry down, Lee, and a tiny little girl that resembled Fleur. They were all tied to the tail of a large merperson statue. TenTen frowned slightly, looking down at the ground for help. She didn't know any severing spells, so something sharp would have to do; she was sure the merpeople wouldn't let her borrow their tridents, either.

Spotting a sharp rock on the ground, she swam down and retrieved it to hack away at Lee's ropes. It was only seconds after she started that Harry appeared, gills and all. Harry, who followed TenTen's example and got a sharp rock, tried to cut Hermione free but was stopped by the merpeople. TenTen was done cutting Lee loose when Cedric arrived and cut the Chinese girl free, frantically mouthing words at Harry. TenTen held Lee down with her as Cedric swam up with his girl, staying down with Harry. If Harry was staying, it was her job to stay with him, too, no matter how stupid he was being. Did he honestly think the kids would die? That would be cruel and TenTen highly doubted that Hogwarts would actually do that. Soon Krum came and went, half transfigured into a sharp, taking Hermione with him. The only hostages left were Ron and the little girl, Fleur's hostage. TenTen wanted to laugh when Harry threatened the merpeople, who tried to block him from retrieving Ron now that Krum was gone, with his wand; she was quite surprised when it worked and they scattered. TenTen helped Harry by cutting the little girl free while he cut Ron free, taking longer than she expected since she had one arm around Lee's waist. All three hostages were looking awfully pale by the time Harry and TenTen started swimming up, taking turns swimming with Fleur's hostage. Merpeople soon joined their swim up, but they didn't attack, making TenTen feel relieved. She did not want to let go of Lee, or the little girl since it was currently her turn, even if they'd float up; they'd be sitting ducks if she did.

They were starting to see light at the top of the water when disaster struck.

Harry suddenly let Ron go, grasping frantically at his neck, the webs once between his fingers disappearing. Bubbles were escaping his mouth in giant numbers, and his eyes were bugging out. TenTen was confused until she saw the missing gills and a magical creature attached to Harry's ankle. More soon swarmed around him, pulling him down while Ron's corpse-like body floated upwards, towards the light. TenTen let go of the girl and Lee, sure the merpeople wouldn't attack them since they let Ron be, swimming down towards Harry and his abductors. The creatures looked positively revolting with horns and only two fingers, and more swarmed by the seconds from a near ledge's weedy section. Growling to herself, TenTen pulled out her wand, firing stunning spells at the creatures. As soon as she'd hit about ten, they started swarming at her. TenTen frantically tried to hit them off, but there were too many tiny bodies; however, when she saw Harry stop fighting, a final bubble escaping her lips, TenTen fought with a new power. Harry _couldn't_ die! Beating her attempted captors down, TenTen swam over closer to Harry, stunning and beating his captors off before quickly taking his waist, swimming upwards with all her might. Ron and the little girl had surfaced, but Lee… TenTen gasped when she saw his body thrashing about madly, hands clutching his throat.

_Lee was awake!_

Looking irately at the merpeople, who were doing nothing, TenTen waved her wand at them and then at Lee. Getting the message, the merpeople divided themselves, some going up to Lee and taking him to the surface, others coming down and dragging Harry up faster than TenTen ever could. She swam up quickly after them, starting to feel dizzy from the cold and constant chakra use. TenTen felt faint at the top when she surfaced, panting heavily as she tread the water. The quiet world of the water had silenced the loud roar from the crowds watching. TenTen wanted to laugh at the irony of it all before she saw Neji swimming towards her, looking concerned. She waited patiently as he checked Lee, giving the merperson helping him a reproachful look, before swimming over to her side.

"What the hell happened down there, TenTen? You're forty-five minutes late, Harry's unconscious, and Lee was awake before he hit the surface!" Neji hissed, grabbing her bicep tightly. TenTen winced, shaking her head.

"D-don't know, Ne… Neji. Lem… let me…" TenTen wasn't able to finish before Neji nodded, knowing what she wanted. His eye twitched, and before TenTen knew it, he was hugging her tightly.

"You guys made me think I'd lost you." Even though he was right next to her, and the bubble-helmet had popped or whatever after TenTen surfaced, she barely heard Neji's whisper.

"S-s-stronger than the…the me of a m-m-minute ago, N… Neji." She said, wanting to laugh but not finding the energy to. Neji pulled away, wearing one of his little smiles, before helping the exhausted TenTen to the shore where Madam Pomfrey waited. While Neji and TenTen had talked, she'd gotten the water out of Harry and Lee's lungs and a few warm blankets around them, Ron, and Fleur's hostage.

"Is there anything wrong with her?" Madam Pomfrey asked when Neji and TenTen neared and were able to start walking. TenTen shook her head, leaning heavily on Neji, feeling numb when Madam Pomfrey started looking her over before bundling her and Neji up in blankets.

"What you did was stupid, young man, never…" TenTen chuckled a bit as the woman started lecturing Neji for the show of it, looking over at the cluster of champions and their hostages. Krum looked offended that Hermione was fussing over Harry and Ron, Percy was fussing over Ron, Fleur was in tears over her sister, and there was a beetle in… TenTen cursed quietly, shaking her head. Rita got away this time. The judges were nowhere to be seen, probably conversing over what would happen. After a few minutes, Neji helped TenTen walk over to where Lee was, the boy starting to get up himself.

"I woke up underwater… why? And, youthful TenTen, why were you not there?" Lee asked, looking liked a drowned cat, much like TenTen and Neji. Neji shook his head at Lee as TenTen sat down next to the boy, leaning now on his side.

"Wait for later, Lee. She's tired." He said shortly. TenTen was sleeping by the time the judges came back and Fleur came over to thank her for saving her sister. Neji and Lee listened intently when the scores were given out, in hope something might be said of what went wrong. Inwardly, Neji was berating himself for not keeping a good eye on Moody; he'd been looking suspicious, but after thirty minutes exceeding the allotted hour, Neji had focused on trying to find TenTen. The chakra below the water's surface, however, was almost blinding and proved to be a formidable foe. Fleur, for not completing the task and returning first, go twenty-five points; Harry, for also unsuccessfully completing his task, got thirty-five points for almost making it and showing morale fiber. Cedric, for being first though outside of the time limit, received forty-seven points; Krum, who got points docked for his incomplete transfiguration and for being outside the time limit, got forty points. TenTen, for finishing and showing moral fiber, got forty points also. Bagman, who was announcing the points, said nothing of what went on below the lake's surface other than that TenTen had reached the hostages first and stayed with Harry, who got there second, until all the hostages but Fleur's little sister were taken.

"The third and final task will be done on June the twenty-fourth at dusk. The champions will be told what will go on exactly a month before hand to prepare. Thank y'all for all your support for the champions." Bagman finished, giving a bow. Madam Pomfrey decided that then was a good time to usher the champions and their hostages (plus Neji) back into the castle to the hospital ward for medicine and warmth. Ron and Cedric had to carry Harry, who was still unconscious, up to her ward; Neji was giving TenTen a piggyback ride since she was still sleeping, and he was the driest between himself and Lee.

Neji was sure he heard TenTen say, "Thank you, Neji," on the way up.

**A/N**: _I'MSOSORRY! You see, I got sick. As in, fever ranging from 101-103 sick. For four days. D: Then, my Debate Tournament was this weekend. Again, I'MSOSORRY! I'm a bad updater… ;n; Don't kill me, please? If that is an option? On the plus side, almost 100 reviews! I love you guys, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANYOU! –hugs all reviewers- I should post chaptered fics more often…_

_And I'm sorry this one is kinda short and my, er, "underwater battle scene" was crappy. It's my first battle scene of any kind, and I know that's no excuse. I'll be happy if you slice it up and tell me what is wrong with it. And if anyone doesn't like the wee bits of NejiTen injected in there, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. XD There won't be that much ever again… I think. Probably not._

_~ Tobi_


	11. Leaking and Finding

**The Quad-Wizard Tournament  
Verse**: Potter  
**Disclaimer**: There is now a spell for stealing copyrights.  
**Reviewers** (_who are made of epic win_):  
Owlgirl16: Thanks. I got to feeling better, and the debate I didn't participate in since A) I'm just a fish and B) we hosted it, so no one from my school participated.  
SilverLunaMoon: Thanks. No, Harry is in 4th. XD  
Ranger Mitsuki: Thanks. I'd agree with you over him being protective/overprotective of his friends. I'll keep that in mind when the following battle scenes come in, thanks.  
Nebelkind: Really? :D Thanks.  
Goldenqueenofthecove: Well, that's great. Thanks – you're awesome and epic for reviewing. Guess what? You're also the 100th reviewer. :D  
Arandomsypetheticreviewer: They do. That must have really sucked... so unyouthful. Same happened to me, I got better the day I went to see a doc. XD  
Hazeljv: I'm glad it made you laugh. Well, that's good.  
DemonKittyAngel: When hosting one, it's incredibly boring since there's nothing to do. Yeah, I did rush the chapter a bit, sorry. No, Harry was out of the time limit (though how far out was never mentioned) – I know for a fact sing I've the book on my computer desk and I read it while writing chapters. :P  
Mew I is Dinosaur: Thanks. It's in a low one at the nape of his neck. Sorry, I thought I'd mentioned it when Tonks did his hair in chapter one. Haha, I'd pet his hair, too. No one is mentioning it because I really didn't think about it… long hair is the norm now-a-days, so it escaped my mind. That is crazy. XD  
Nineveh03: Thank you. Team 7 is overused, and I love Team Gai. They were a shoe in. You're not the first to ask about the NejiTen, and here's the answer: That is a very good question. :P (Meaning I'm not answering, lol, sorry.) Thanks. I've never found Lee annoying, but, eh, personal opinions. That'd be a very good idea… hmm… -thinking of ways to torture Rita now- Thanks, again, lol. Volde-muffin really isn't a big threat compared to what goes on in the Naruto-verse, so, yeah.  
Hitsugayataichou: Thanks. :)

**- Leaking and Finding -**

"So, who do you think woke me up?" Lee asked, looking directly at Neji. He'd changed into dry, crisp clothing that Madam Pomfrey had given him… and it was quite odd to see the boy, usually clad in forest green, in powder blue pajamas. All of the old Team Gai was wearing the same thing for once; Gai would've been ecstatic if it was his spandex suit and had he been able to see them.

"Moody. He was acting suspiciously, trying to stay out of earshot from people who might actually listen, like the teachers. I can't say for sure, though, since I got… distracted." Neji said, letting his voice die at the end. He had yet to tell Lee how worried he'd been about them when TenTen didn't come up with his unconscious body after a half hour had passed from the time limit. TenTen shushed Lee when he was about to press the matter, shaking her head. She knew Neji would tell Lee what he told her if he wanted to… which might be never.

"What about Karkaroff? Or Snape?" TenTen asked, leaning against the headboard of the infirmary bed. She was the only one out of their trio that was supposed to stay the night; Madam Pomfrey just let Lee and Neji stay because she didn't really care for that night. All around them, there were empty beds, but across the little isle between beds and six over lay Harry Potter. He'd woken up just after dinner, eaten some leftovers Ron and Hermione had brought him, and promptly fell right back asleep. TenTen had woken up later than he had and had yet to fall back asleep; she was still exhausted from the continuous chakra use for an hour and forty-five minutes, but she knew they needed to talk.

"Karkaroff was with all the other judges and only moved his lips when Krum came out. Snape was by Dumbledore; there's no possible way, unless Dumbledore also wants Harry dead and to deter us, that Snape could've done anything. The only other suspect is M—"

"Moody, yeah, we know." TenTen interrupted Neji before he could go on about Moody again. Lee frowned slightly, drumming his fingers on TenTen's stomach, since she was the closest solid thing near him, thinking.

"Stop that or I'll shove you off my bed." TenTen said crossly, swatting Lee's hand away. She was half tempted to kick both boys off her bed since Lee, laying next to her, kept drumming his fingers on her stomach; and Neji, who was at the foot of her bed, sitting erectly, kept playing with her toes through the sheets. Both actions were starting to weird TenTen out.

"You wouldn't do that unyouthful act, TenTen!" Lee said, pouting childishly; he didn't resume in his drumming, though. TenTen raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking him to try her, before looking back at Neji. He'd grown quite stagnant, looking over at Harry's bed.

"Potter, stop feigning sleep." At his words, both Lee and TenTen froze, wondering how much, if anything, that Harry had heard. The lump they'd known as Harry rose, revealing the black haired boy's torso (covered by the same powder blue pajama shirt they all were wearing), his face confused. The fact his glasses were on meant something. Hermione had removed them after he'd fallen asleep after he'd eaten dinner.

"What's Moody a suspect of?" Harry asked, completely bewildered. He looked from Lee's frozen, almost scared face to TenTen's slightly reserved, slightly relieved face to Neji's cold, calculating one. Harry surmised he'd heard something he shouldn't have, making him even more curious. What would three kids from Japan have to hide or investigate in England? It was then, during his pondering, that Harry noticed something. Neji didn't have pupils, and his eyes weren't silver-blue; they were as white as snow.

"What's wrong with your eyes? Why… what's going on?" Harry asked, feeling a sudden chill enter his body. After he asked his question, TenTen immediately pulled on Neji's hair, which was loose for once, making him face her.

"Oh shit." All three said simultaneously, realizing Neji didn't have the henge on his eyes. They hadn't expected Harry to wake or for anyone who didn't know Neji's true eye color to come in; they were lucky Harry hadn't noticed the lime green tattoo on Neji's forehead since that was uncovered as well.

"Who… no, what are you guys, exactly? No human can have pupil-less eyes! Heck, I don't think white ey…sssss" Quick as a flash, Lee had moved from his position next to TenTen to knock Harry out by chopping the back of his neck sharply. Harry's unconscious body fell forward instantly, and Lee caught him, settling the boy back under the covers and removing his glasses. Neji nodded at him, also getting off of TenTen's bed to go over to Harry's.

"We need to get Dumbledore down here. He must know how to reverse memories or something." TenTen said, slipping out from beneath her covers. Neji started to walk back to help her after she wobbled a bit, but TenTen held up a hand to stop him. After a few seconds of deep breathing, she slowly made her way over to Harry's bed, feeling sore and stiff.

"You're not getting him." Neji stated, giving TenTen a look that showed he wouldn't change his mind. She just shrugged back at him, holding Lee's bicep for balance as she leaned back and popped her back.

"I'll youthfully get him since I'm the fastest." Lee said, hiking up his pants, because around the waist they were big and the legs were a bit long for fast running, taking off. He was sure Neji had told TenTen why he'd been distracted, and a thought wormed its way into his head: did Neji not trust him? Lee was sure, for certain, he hadn't shown any signs of being on the wrong side, but the doubt had already planted itself into his mind. It wasn't long, maybe two minutes maximum, before he reached Dumbledore's sleeping quarters. Remus Lupin and Tonks had told them where he slept specifically for reasons like this in the beginning of the year. Knocking politely but loudly, Lee bounced nervously on the balls of his feet, hoping the headmaster would wake. It was a few minutes before Lee was about to knock again when Dumbledore, clad in a long nightgown the same color as Lee's current pajamas, opened the door blearily.

"We need your youthful help. Harry has heard and seen things he shouldn't have, and his memory needs to be altered." Lee said before Dumbledore said anything, still bouncing nervously. Immediately, Dumbledore's sleepy disposition changed to a serious one.

"I'll retrieve my wand, go ahead and tell the others I'm on my way." Dumbledore said, waiting to close the door until Lee, who'd been there only milliseconds before, had vanished into the dark hallway. Lee reached the infirmary just a minute or so later, breathing slightly irregular, walking over to Neji and TenTen.

"Dumbledore said he's coming." Lee reported, seeing their, or, rather, TenTen's imploring eyes. Neji nodded, leaning against the footboard of Harry's bed. It concerned him slightly that Lee's breathing had become uneven; their training sessions needed to up the ante. Ten minutes of silence lapsed between the trio until Dumbledore, still in his nightwear, arrived. Upon seeing Neji's forehead, his eyebrows quirked together, but the old man said nothing. Dumbledore knew that it, whatever it was, couldn't be anything of severe importance since it had never been mentioned or shown before.

"What should the conversation be? I can easily alter Neji's appearance to the one Harry knows, but there still needs to be a conversation. It has to be close to what he heard, as well." Dumbledore said, readying the spell in his mind. He watched as the younger three exchanged looks before TenTen said, "Moody's recent lessons. He only heard the end bit of us saying Moody is a suspect."

Dumbledore nodded, clearing his mind of the sudden doubts about the children, muttering the incantation for the memory altering spell and pointing his wand at Harry's peaceful, slumbering face. Nothing seemed to change about Harry's exposition, but Dumbledore knew his memory had been altered to something normal, unsuspicious.

"You three should go to sleep now, if you're quite done." Dumbledore said after a minute, casting a reprimanding look onto all three. Neji's lips moved open slightly, as if he was about to say something, but he stopped after looking at TenTen. Neji nodded, heading back over to the bed Madam Pomfrey had said he could use, TenTen and Lee following him to their own designated beds. Dumbledore could only smile, eyes twinkling. They were such obedient kids; one didn't get that normally now-a-days.

The next day TenTen and Harry were both released by Madam Pomfrey. Harry seemed a bit bewildered, giving the Ibarubushi strange looks until they questioned him about it. He asked them, after a bit of prodding from TenTen, why'd they'd been talking about their Defense Against the Dark Arts classes at two in the morning, about. His reply had been, "Why not?" Harry learned then and there not to ask them questions that might get him a mordant answer. TenTen had gotten more popular by tenfold since the second task, everyone crediting her for saving Fleur's sister, Harry, Ron, and Lee; though the ones she saved did get some of the limelight. Ron was lapping it up like a dehydrated, milk-deprived cat, and Harry was happy for him. TenTen's new stardom, though, was a different story; boys kept on coming up to her and flirting before Neji and Lee scared them away (Harry was grateful to them for that).

The first Friday of March at lunch, Harry received a note from a school owl. The Ibarubushi found this suspicious since he had an owl of his own, so Neji read the note with his Byakugan. He noted the tiny letter wasn't signed or addressed to Harry, but he had a feeling who had sent the memo. Sirius Black. The golden trio started talking in hushed voices after Harry had finished reading, passing the note to each of his best friends in turn.

"We won't be invited to spend this Saturday at Hogsmeade with them this time. Black's here." Neji whispered to TenTen who nodded and passed the message onto Lee in the same fashion. Lunch was finished quietly between the six before they headed down to the dungeons for double potions. When they arrived, all of Malfoy's Slytherin posse was gathered around said boy, giggling madly. Pansy Parkinson spotted them first, laughing and pointing before passing a magazine, _Witch Weekly_, to Hermione.

"You and that TanTan might find something interesting in there, Granger." Pansy snickered right before Snape opened the door to his classroom, ushering everyone inside. TenTen stuck to Hermione's side like glue until they sat down, looking curiously at the magazine. Lee sat with them, taking the third and last seat at their table, forcing Neji to sit with Harry and Ron. When Snape was writing instructions on the board, Hermione rifled through the magazine, looking flabbergasted until she found what Pansy wanted her to see. There was a large picture of Harry above an article titled, "**Harry Potter's Secret Love Life**." TenTen instantly paled, remembering seeing a Rita-beetle in Hermione's hair at the second task. This was the scoop she got, apparently. TenTen's suddenly pallid face instantly colored bright red when she read the part of the article about her, not wanting to look over at Lee who was also reading the article. It reported her (name stilled spelled as 'TanTan') getting close to Harry (lies), going to the Yule Ball with him and getting even cozier (half life, she _did_ go with him), and then cheating on him with Neji (lie). The Rita-beetle had evidently seen Neji hug her out in the water and had taken a liking to the situation. Not only was TenTen "playing with Harry's poor, broken heart", but Hermione was, too. Only Hermione was "cheating on Harry" with Viktor Krum.

Hermione passed the magazine over to Ron, not noticing TenTen's mortified look, looking smug. After reading the article, Ron and Harry pestered Neji until he switched seats quickly with Hermione, hoping Snape wouldn't notice.

"It's alright, TenTen. No one will believe that unyouthful article." Lee whispered around Neji, giving TenTen a sympathetic look. He had seen the hug scene, but, until now, had thought nothing about it. Now, Lee wondered if something was going on between his two friends.

"He's right. Nothing is going on between you and me or you and Potter." Neji whispered, looking at TenTen as the red slowly faded from her face. He didn't think that what he said was true, but it had sure calmed TenTen down. A few seconds later, Snape appeared at the golden trio's table, catching them in their whispering. A total of thirty points was taken away from Gryffindor for their talking, the hidden magazine, and for Hermione swapping spots with Neji before Snape started reading the article to the class. This time, TenTen wasn't the only one to flush; Harry and Hermione joined her. After reading the article, Snape divided both the golden trio and the Ibarubushi to different tables. Snape talked in hushed tones to Harry until Karkaroff came in, saying they needed to talk. That piqued the Ibarubushi trio's interest. Snape wouldn't allow Karkaroff to talk until after his lesson was over, so Karkaroff hovered behind Snape until the bell rang. Harry also seemed to be interested in the talk, purposely tipping over his bottle of armadillo bile. The shinobi, however, didn't have to stoop down to that level of underhanded spying… they had Neji, after all.

"He's talking about the Dark Mark… it looks much clearer than it did on Christmas… Snape seems pretty offended by it, but Karkaroff is terrified. They're done talking now." Neji whispered to Lee and TenTen was they left their last class of the day, receiving nods form each when he was done.

"Karkaroff isn't our unyouthful villain. Not this time, anyways." Lee murmured, adjusting the strap of his bag. From Karkaroff's apparently frightened behavior, he obviously couldn't be leaking information to Voldemort. Neji and TenTen both nodded at him, thinking along the same lines.

"He almost seems like a trapped rat… I think, from what Neji's been saying." TenTen mumbled, eyebrows knitting together. That left them with just Moody and Snape, and Snape wasn't that suspicious at all. Along with Moody's henge-like… spell or something, whomever "Moody" was seemed to be a shoe-in for being their rat.

"He is." Neji confirmed, leading the trio down the stairs. He was positive "Moody" was the prime perpetrator, but Karkaroff had been cleared of his right-hand man slash henchman position of "Moody's".

"We're going to see Black tomorrow." Lee said suddenly, reminding his two companions about the Hogsmeade visit. TenTen nodded, looking pensive; she really wanted to know how Sirius had gotten himself to Hogsmeade with out being recognized.

The next day the ex-Team Gai trailed the golden trio around Hogsmeade, though inconspicuously so. All three were under henges of being middle-aged folk; they had taken the looks of some locals and meshed them all together to come up with Neji being a stout, portly man with a crooked nose, TenTen being a lanky woman in her 20's with yellow hair and a nonexistent chest that could be mistaken for a man, and Lee had been henged by them into a burly man with a crooked jaw. The golden trio didn't suspect them in the least as they didn't travel together but like they were browsing by themselves. It was after the golden trio went sock shopping that they went to the outskirts of Hogsmeade like Sirius's letter had requested, and Neji followed them out first, Byakugan activated. At the end of the lane leading out of Hogsmeade into the mountains behind it sat a large, scruffy black dog. Neji backtracked to go past Lee, who was second in following, giving him a slight nod as a greeting a normal passerby might do. Neji kept his sight on the golden trio and Sirius Black (he'd ascertained that the dog, who was coated heavily in chakra just like the Rita-beetle, was Black) as he slipped into a bathroom within the shop where the golden trio had gone sock shopping. TenTen, who was still in the shop because she was last to follow, saw him immediately and exited Dervish and Bangs, the shop, going to the Three Broomsticks.

Lee was already in the men's bathroom when TenTen entered a stall next to his, ignoring the random drunk at the urinal muttering about people taking a dump. Only after the drunk left did TenTen take the chance of talking.

"How long until we follow Neji's trail?" She asked quietly, making her voice husky just in case someone else came in while she spoke. Neji was probably already making his way into the mountains to pull off his henge, dropping random green beads along the way. Their plan seemed pretty flawless: they'd take on henges, Neji would follow first because of his Byakugan, he'd turn back and notify them casually if Black appeared, then head back out to where the mountains were, making a trail of beads so they could find him again. TenTen took the henge of a woman who could pass as a man just in case she needed to change Lee's henge in a bathroom in an emergency; Neji hadn't done the emergency sign (bumping "accidentally" into them both), so both TenTen and Lee were sure they were safe.

"I'll go now. Wait a few minutes." Lee whispered back, also making his voice lower. After all, what burly man had the voice of a kid going through puberty? He exited the Three Broomsticks quickly, easily finding the first bead of Neji's trail. Lee followed it casually, taking his time to get to the cave where Neji was, already out of his henge.

"Come here, Lee." Neji said, waving the boy over to the back of the cave so the smoke, when the henge came off, wouldn't exit the cavern. TenTen arrived a few minutes after Neji had taken off Lee's henge, quickly pulling off her own.

"He's shown them a copy of the _Prophet_, specifically an article about Crouch. They're talking now, let's hurry. I can't read lips very well yet." Neji said quietly before leading his two companions to the cave where Sirius had led the golden trio. They noiselessly sat out of eyesight at the mouth of the grotto, monitoring their breathing rates.

"… there was Ludo Bagman." Hermione was saying when they arrived.

"Oh, yeah…"

The conversation got trained on Bagman and how suspicious he was acting and about a time in the summer where, apparently, the Dark Mark had been sent up into the sky. The conversation moved onto Barty Crouch slowly, Sirius doing most of the talking then. Nothing seemed too intriguing until Sirius informed them that Barty Crouch's own son might have been a Death Eater and died in Azkaban, the wizard prison. Sirius moved on from that to Crouch's past, lulling them into another wait for new information. Though the bit about the Death Eaters was interesting and might be needed later, no more new information presented itself in the conversation between Sirius and the golden trio. The ex-Team Gai split when Sirius told the golden trio they should leave, quietly and quickly making their way back to Hogsmeade and by-passing the little villa through the back alleys to not be seen.

"So, Barty Crouch… the missing judge… has a possible Death Eater of a son who died." TenTen said quietly, thinking back to the conversation hey listened to. From what it seemed Ludo Bagman was a questionable character but not an evil one, and Snape was still in the clear.

"The dead can be brought back as puppets. We need to find out his son's name. These people have a habit of naming their children after themselves." Neji said, remembering names that he'd seen or heard. There were quiet a number of 'So-and-so' Junior, senior, the third, et cetera; there was also no harm in looking up more about Crouch's son. If anything, it'd help them understand Crouch himself more.

"Yosh! We shall ask Dumbledore about Crouch's son!" Lee whispered zealously, being the first to enter the castle. Neji and TenTen were right behind him, nodding in agreement.

"Let's see him now. We've nothing better to do." TenTen suggested, looking up to the floor where Dumbledore's office was. Neji consented her proposal, letting Lee lead the way up. Dumbledore was surprised to see them in his office when they arrived a few minutes alter.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked, one fluffy white eyebrow raising. He knew they'd get straight to the point of their visit… or, at least Neji would.

"Tell us about Bartemius Crouch's son." Like Dumbledore expected, Neji got straight to the point.

"Ah. Bartemius Crouch Junior. What would you like to know?" He asked, looking at them questioningly. How the trio ever found out Barty Crouch had a son was beside him, since Dumbledore knew Fudge wouldn't have told them that, and it was even further questionable why Lee looked like they had struck gold.

"Was he or was he not a Death Eater?" Neji asked, voice betraying nothing. If Harry's map hadn't been wrong, which everyone seemed to believe wasn't, then the Barty Crouch in Snape's office could have been the son. In fact, he could even be their "Moody"; they were finally solving their mystery and knew whom to watch.

"He was convicted as one. Barty junior got sentenced to a life in Azkaban, but he died a year into his service. He tried to say he was not guilty, but Barty senior just wouldn't hear of it." Dumbledore said, resting his chin on his clasped hands. The trio seemed to know this information, two of them looking like they wanted more.

"Uh, Dumbledore… could… in this world, universe, whatever, can the dead be brought back to life, or their corpses used as puppets?" TenTen asked, sparing a glance at Neji. He made no sign of wanting to kill her or anything for revealing too much, but Lee looked a bit surprised that she'd asked or even mentioned the subject. Dumbledore looked nonplussed, giving the three of them weird looks.

"Why would you ask that, TenTen?" He asked, half expecting an answer, half expecting no such thing. They were secretive workers, after all.

"Well, just because." She shrugged back at him, glancing at Neji again. He gave TenTen a slight nod to tell her she did the right thing, still staring at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's once twinkling eyes looked calculating now, as if he was trying to guess why they needed this information and why they weren't telling him the specifics. A minute passed before he caved.

"There is… one way to bring back the dead, but that method isn't very whole. Also, that method is not within Voldemort's current possession, and no one currently alive can do it…. Barty Crouch senior, perhaps (1)… but he is no Death Eater or Voldemort supporter. Corpses can be used as… puppets, like you said, yes." Dumbledore said, gauging their reactions. None of the three changed their outward appearance, though, stopping his quest for answers.

"Can the dead be brought back in your universe?" Dumbledore asked, remembering how TenTen had phrased her question. To him, she implied their universe could and did bring back the dead. That, to Dumbledore, was a very scary thought indeed. Lee nodded, remembering the fight between the third Hokage and the first and second quite clearly. He'd been able to watch from his unyouthful hiding spot, and he knew how alive the corpses looked.

"It is… an incomplete jutsu, and not very youthful. Our own threat is trying to complete it as we speak." Lee explained, memories washing over him. He'd overheard jonins talking about how the jutsu worked and how it was almost complete but not quite there yet. In Lee's opinion, it'd always be incomplete if the person bringing back the dead had to use his own chakra stores to keep them alive… or, well, moving and such. Dumbledore nodded slowly at Lee's explanation, wondering how bad their threat was.

"What is Potter's map that sees all?" Neji asked, surprising Dumbledore. He expected Harry would have shown them already since they were almost always together.

"He hasn't… I suppose not. It's called the Marauder's Map – it's a magical map that never lies. Every level of Hogwarts is shown, and everyone within these walls is shown. The names show up next to little dots where the person is. It's an ingenious map, really." Dumbledore explained, wondering if Harry hadn't shown the shinobi, how had they found out? From the guarded answer on why they wanted to know if the dead could be brought back to life, he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer, if that.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore inquired, leaning back in his chair. Both Lee and TenTen looked at Neji, who nodded.

"It is. Don't forget… Moody can't be trusted." He said before leading the way out of Dumbledore's office. Neji shook his head when Lee opened his mouth, wanting to wait to discuss this new information until they were absolutely sure they were alone; so, he lead them down to the grounds and motioned to Hagrid's hut. They got the message. Hagrid looked nonplussed to see them, but let them in anyways.

"We need to visit the forest." TenTen explained, causing the half giant to get even more confused.

"Haven't yeh already got yer trainin' done fer today? Er, this mornin'?" Hagrid asked, thumping with them to his back door.

"We have, but we need to discuss matters that no one else can hear." She replied before leaving with Lee and Neji with a slight wave back that she knew Hagrid couldn't see because of the speed they were going. Only when they reached their clearing did the ex-Team Gai stop, breathing almost normally.

"So, either it was Crouch senior, which is doubtful, or his unyouthful son's corpse." Lee said, looking at his teammates. TenTen nodded, agreeing wholly with him; Neji, however, thought differently.

"What if Crouch junior never died? No one has said any specifics on how he died, just that he apparently did. There's always the slight chance he's alive." He said, trying to think of a way to catch "Moody" with out his henge, or whatever he was doing, off. Lee and TenTen gave him incredulous looks.

"Neji, that's… highly, highly improbable. That's, like, a .00001% of happening… or smaller." TenTen said, wondering why Neji might even think his crazy idea. Fudge had told them Azkaban was indestructible and securely sound… except when Sirius escaped, but, still. A solid prison with these soulless things that could sense souls or something (Defenders? Dementors? Something like that.) guarding the place. Surely if a man faked his death, they'd know?

"Nothing is impossible." Neji replied softly, thinking back to his fight with Naruto. The loudmouth had taught him something then… and Neji would be damned if he ruled out a possibility just because it seemed impossible. TenTen just shook her head at him.

"I… agree with Neji. Nothing is impossible." Lee said, thinking of his own dream. Everyone told him it was impossible, but, here he was, showing them all that they were wrong, dead wrong. Neji admitted to being wrong, even, about Lee never being able to become a splendid ninja only by using taijutsu. TenTen just shrugged at them, not having a 'nothing is impossible' epiphany yet.

"Fine. So, either someone is hiding Crouch junior's corpse and using it as a puppet, junior is really alive, or Crouch senior is a good guy gone bad. Or, y'know, someone else who hasn't been introduced to us could be in on this puzzle." She said, shrugging. Though both boys doubted anyone new could be in on this enigma, they didn't say a word, staying true to their previous words of, "Nothing is impossible."

"I'll start documenting on what Moody does, starting tonight. Anything else we need to discuss?" Neji said after a few minutes of silence, glancing at Lee and TenTen. The latter shook her head, but the former looked a bit hesitant.

"If I asked you why you were distracted during the second task, would you tell me? I know youthful TenTen already knows." Lee said, voice uncharacteristically quiet. His eyes darted from TenTen to Neji, trying to see which would tell him first. TenTen shook her head slightly at Lee when she realized he was looking at her, telling him she wouldn't say anything.

"I… it's nothing, Lee." Neji said, at last, not meeting Lee's gaze. He really, really didn't want to tell Lee and regretted even telling TenTen; he was supposed to be their indestructible, apathetic leader. Neji was sure TenTen already thought less of him, even the slightest bit, because he'd let his stoniness crack in fear for their lives.

"Do you two not trust me?" Lee asked, voicing his fears. TenTen's eyes widened at his question, looking shocked.

"Lee! Why would you even think that?" She asked, before Neji could reply, frowning. TenTen couldn't see where Lee was coming from.

"You two won't tell me! I know you know, and… I just thought… perhaps I've done something unyouthful to lose your trust? I just want to know why Neji was distracted because he's never unyouthfully sidetracked when watching something important during a mission…" Lee said sadly, staring at the dirt below his feet. He could feel Neji's heavy gaze on him and wondering what was running through the stoic boy's mind. All Lee wanted to know if he was trusted or not… and what Neji had told TenTen.

"I trust you with my life, Lee, don't ever doubt that. I am not ready, however, to present to you with information I regret giving to TenTen. Do you understand? It was a mistake, and I'm sorry to have made you think you're not trusted." Neji said stiffly, not liking how melancholy Lee looked.

"Apology accepted." Lee said, looking back up at Neji. Though he was still disappointed about not hearing what Neji had told TenTen, he felt better knowing that he was trusted with Neji's life. It was the first time Lee had ever heard Neji say anything close to that, and it pleased him immensely.

"Okay, Neji, you're a freaking jerk. Lee, you're an idiot. Me, I'm awesome. Now, let's go to dinner." TenTen said, grinning at the semi-hurt looks she received from her boys.

"Awesome? More like—"

"Finish that sentence, Neji, and I _will_ hurt you where the sun doesn't shine."

"… More like amazing?"

"Good boy."

"How youthful!" Lee laughed, grinning happily as he linked his arm through TenTen's. She immediately grabbed Neji's and made him join their human chain, also beaming. Neji just shook his head, smirking slightly at their antics.

The good, trusting mood lasted between them until Monday at breakfast. Both TenTen and Hermione got showered with owls, all containing hateful letters; both opened letters containing undiluted bubotuber pus and had to go to the infirmary for treatment to their new, stunning yellow boils.

"I told her not to mess with Rita Skeeter! I guess TenTen leaving when she wanted some juicy stories set her off, too…" Ron sighed, rifling through some unopened letters.

"Someone says they're looking for a package big enough to send a curse to both Hermione and TenTen…" Harry said, reading one letter. Ron shivered, muttering about how Hermione should watch herself. Inwardly, Harry was seething about how people would ever want to harm TenTen just because of some lies Rita wrote… and Hermione, too, of course. Though, he really couldn't imagine he had that many admirers. Near the end of breakfast a few owls had arrived carrying hateful messages for Neji, too, daring him to try to steal away Harry's girlfriend again.

"These are most unyouthful people…" Lee sighed, reading one addressed to TenTen. Even though fifteen minutes had passed, there were still more unopened letters… though none they had opened in those passed minutes had, thankfully, contained anything dangerous.

"They seem to forget Potter apparently had two girlfriends." Neji muttered, causing Harry to flush slightly. Ron snickered, suddenly realizing Rita had, in fact, made Harry out to be a player.

"Nice, mate, two girlfriends. You've got to tell me how you do it." He cajoled, patting his shoulder in a friendly manner. Lee snickered along with Ron until the bell rang and they had to go to Herbology. The first class passed with no sign of Hermione or TenTen, and the quartet of boys soon went to their second class. Near the end of Care of Magical Creatures, both Hermione and TenTen showed up, hands thickly bandaged. As they approached, TenTen eyed the nifflers, magical creatures who liked shiny things, with interest; Hermione, however, was only concerned with hiding her hands from Pansy Parkinson's view.

"There yeh are, Hermione! TenTen! What 'appened ter yer hands?" Hagrid boomed when he spotted to girls, waving jovially. TenTen waved back at him, grinning. Ron informed Hagrid that they'd tell him later since the Slytherins were close by when the girls got near enough to tell Hagrid. He nodded, eyeing the amount of leprechaun gold collected.

"I reckon tha's all of it. Ain't not use in stealin' in, neither, since it disappears after a few hours because it's leprechaun gold." Hagrid called, waving the kids in from the dirt patch they had their nifflers digging in for the said gold. Goyle ruefully emptied his pockets of any gold he had put in. In the end, Ron and Lee's nifflers had tied for the most gold found (Hagrid had to count the pieces), so he split the prize, a large chocolate bar from Honeydukes, between them. Harry and Ron explained to Hagrid what had happened to Hermione and TenTen after the lunch bell rang and the rest of the class left.

"Ah, nutters, the lot of 'em. Ignore 'em, girls. After she wrote about me mum, I got all kinds of hate mail. Jus' ignore 'em and don' open 'em." Hagrid said, patting their shoulders sympathetically; Harry and Ron winced in sync with Hermione when he pat her shoulder. Both girls had sunk an inch or so into the ground by the time Hagrid was done. On the way to lunch after de-rooting Hermione and TenTen, Ron sulked over being poor and wanting a niffler while Hermione and Harry tried in vain to cheer him up. During lunch, Hermione had an awfully hard time trying to eat with her bandaged hands, not having a high pain tolerance and this being the first time she had bandaged hands; TenTen, however, got by with only minor difficulties. Harry was disappointed, wondering if she would have let him feed her if she'd had major troubles. He then remembered Lee and Neji's presence and was glad he hadn't even offered.

"I hate that Skeeter woman! I'll have revenge on her, I swear!" Hermione exploded after five minutes of failing to feed herself properly. The ex-Team Gai exchanged dark looks at the word 'revenge'.

Over the next week, both girls continued to receive hate mail from Harry's admirers (Harry got some, too, since some people realized he was a player in Rita's article like Neji had), but they didn't open them again and just chucked them into the trash bin. There were a few letters called Howlers sent, but only two of them were addressed to Neji and Harry out of the twelve sent to Hogwarts over Rita's love square triangle. Hermione, who'd taken the article in stride in the beginning because she thought Rita was loosing her touch, seemed to be loosing the most sleep over it now. She even started trying to find out how Rita had eavesdropped on all the conversations she had, asking Moody if she'd been wearing an Invisibility Cloak. Lee was having a hard time not telling her the truth.

Easter soon came and past with Hermione constantly in the library looking for magical ways or eavesdropping. Harry and Ron felt swamped by their homework load and marveled at how fast Neji got his work done and even got around to helping TenTen and Lee when they asked… it was mostly Lee that asked anything, though. Neji informed TenTen and Lee of what "Moody" did daily from when he woke to when he went to sleep, and the only suspicious thing was that he was chronically drinking a thick potion from a flask every hour, on the hour and visited a chest that was coated heavily with chakra and pulled out hairs that looked suspiciously like his own to add to a potion he'd been brewing for a month. The ex-Team Gai started investigating appearance-changing potions, joining Hermione in the library. In the last week of May McGonagall held back both Harry and TenTen after one Transfiguration lesson to tell them to go to the Quidditch field at nine in the evening. Both left at half past eight to go down to the field, meeting Cedric about half way there at the entrance hall.

"What do y'all reckon it'll be?" Cedric asked, smiling cheerfully. Both Harry and TenTen shrugged, but the latter knew what was happening. Neji had informed her of the hedges growing in the Quidditch field recently; she had even already seen them the night before since Lee wanted to see them.

"Fleur thinks it'll be some sort of underground treasure hunt." Cedric said, trying to pick up a conversation. TenTen didn't say anything, not wanting to accidentally give away what would really happen; she was having a hard time already holding back her laughter at Fleur's thoughts.

"That'd be easy. I could borrow a niffler from Hagrid." Harry said, smirking, causing Cedric to laugh.

"Sure coul… what have they done to the field?" Cedric stopped his original sentence when they rounded the corner onto the Quidditch field. The hedges TenTen had seen the night before were even taller, dancing around the normally flat field in intricate designs that seemed to go on forever. Both Harry and Cedric looked scandalized at the view. They inspected the plant life, surmising what they were before Ludo Bagman called them over to the center of the field where Krum and Fleur were already waiting.

"Nice, aren't they? In another week, Hagrid will have them standing at over twenty feet. Now, boys, don't worry about the field, it'll be back to normal after the last task. Any guesses at what's going on here?" Bagman asked cheerfully, seeing Harry and Cedric's appalled faces. TenTen bit her lip, looking around at the confused faces surrounding her. Krum, however, seemed a bit less perplexed.

"A maze." He grunted after a moment, answer met cheerfully by Bagman.

"Correct! The third task is really quite straight forward. The Quad-Wizard Cup will be placed at the center, here, and the first champion to get to it receives full marks. Now, there will be obstacles… magical creatures provided by Hagrid… spells that need to be broken, the works. How you champs will enter is in order of points from highest to lowest. That means Mr. Diggory, then Miss TenTen, Mr. Krum, Mr. Potter, and, finally, Miss Delacour." Bagman said happily, smiling at each champion in turn when he named him or her. Before anyone could say how unfair that was, he went on, assuring them that how they entered wouldn't matter depending on what obstacles they ran into and how they dealt with them.

"No questions? Good. Let's head back to the castle now." Bagman clapped his hands with finality hurrying alongside with Harry as he left with TenTen. Just as Bagman opened his mouth, Krum came up and tapped Harry's shoulder, asking for a word, alone. TenTen followed them at a distance silently as Krum led Harry not towards his school's ship but the Forbidden Forest, only growing closer when they started talking near the paddock in which Beauxbaton's horses were kept. As they talked about Hermione and Harry's relationship, TenTen was about to turn around and go back to the castle when she sensed another presence. Harry only noticed the new company when a twig snapped, whirling Krum around and away from the forest.

"Vot is it?" TenTen heard a nonplussed Krum ask, soon shushed by Harry. She started inching closer, just in case, as Harry reached for his wand inside his robes. As suddenly as the twig snapped, the perpetrator appeared. It was Barty Crouch senior, looking like he had joined the walking dead.

**A/N**: _(1) First one to guess what way I'm talking about gets a chapter dedicated to them. :P I just want to see who knows their HP facts. And, y'know, Oro-muffin's jutsu was incomplete in the Chunin exams… and Nagato with his Jesus-no-Jutsu (I'm SO, SO sorry if that term offends anyone!) hadn't happened yet._

_Haha, you guys are lucky. I thought I wouldn't update this week 'cause I'm supposed to be grounded today… but my dad forgot. :D Lucky you guys! Heck, if I hadn't tried to do the chapter yesterday, it probably wouldn't have come out. Stupid yard work. Oh, and the fancier words? Practicing for the SATs… trying to get in the habit of using them since I generally don't use fancy words because of the ignorance of the kids at my school._

_~ Tobi_


	12. Moody and Moody

**The Quad-Wizard Tournament  
Verse**: Potter  
**Disclaimer**: Supreme overlords of the world do not, in fact, get arrested for copyright infringements.  
Dedication: Hawke667 – the first to correctly answer my last chapters contest/question. To those who were wondering what it was, it was not the Inferius/Inferi, but the Resurrection Stone from the grim reaper/shiningami.  
**Reviewers** (_who are made of epic win_):  
Owlgirl16: 'Course you did. :) I did? Thanks for pointing that out, I'll keep an eye out for word repetitions now.  
Panda123: It's okay, I don't hate you; I'd never hate you. It gets him into trouble quite often. Thanks, I've grown to like writing out Rita. Pfft, anyone would want the Byakugan for the maze; now, whether she will or not… lol, Oro-the-pedo? That's a first.  
Hazeljv: It will be, trust me. Close, but no cigar.  
Anonymous: I love it when that happens, don't you? Thanks. C:  
Hawke667: You do win cookies now, a whole big platter of them. You just have to make them. :P  
Mew I is Dinosaur: Thanks. They're quite troublesome for their length but otherwise quite easy, I think. I'll just have to wait 'til senior year to see if they changed it up at all.  
XxKyuubiRoxX: No, Barty senior was mentioned because he is the only person still alive, would his son have been dead, to possibly get the image of his son to appear using the Resurrection stone. Thanks, I'm also excited for the last task.  
Nineveh03: Yes, so am I. Lol, yes, yes he is. The third task won't follow the book exactly like I have been, I believe.  
SilverLunaMoon: None of those are correct. :P Yes, very messy jutsu indeed.  
DemonKittyAngel: I'm sorry I misunderstood you, but, still, you're incorrect. Aside form Harry and TenTen's times, the other times are exactly what happened in the book. I did? XD Wow, my bad. That'd be too easy for them to know right away… and quite improbable, even to the Naruto/HP standards. Mmm… I won't say if they accuse or not.  
Gothic Lust: Not quite. Thanks. :)  
Pen-Name-Kitsune-Chan: I will… er, have.  
Cyklos: Thank you. I have actually tried fitting in everyone in a Naruto/HP crossover myself… it didn't turn out well at all. xD  
Hitsugayataichoda: Thanks so much for the review. C:  
Aznprincessali: Thank you. :D Of course they wouldn't act this way in real life… they're not real. :P I'm kidding. That's a great compliment, thank you, again.

**- Moody and "Moody" -**

TenTen watched silently as Harry and Krum determined what to do, suddenly feeling another presence approaching. She couldn't see anyone nearby, but the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on edge. She knew someone, other than Neji, was watching her… and TenTen did not like that one bit.

All the way up in the Gryffindor castle, Neji watched as the disguised Moody made his way closer to TenTen and the others, pulling Lee along as he sped out of the common room. If "Moody" weren't wearing that cloak, she'd be fine; however, fighting an invisible opponent in this world with wands and strange jutsus, or 'spells', she'd be fighting a losing battle.

"What is—"

"Shut up, Lee!" Neji hissed, interrupting Lee, startling the few kids sneaking around after curfew. Their steps were thundering down, and possibly going faster than a normal human could, but that was not the point. "Moody" was making his move, and Neji was determined to catch him. Lee complied with his friend's order, however confused he was, only wishing to go faster; he was sure if nothing of importance was happening, they wouldn't be roaring down the stairs almost like they were running for their lives. Harry was bursting into the castle just as Neji dragged Lee out of it; however, the former paid no heed in the latter, blinded by his own fear and need to hurry. Once outside of the castle, Neji shook his head at Lee, seeing kids looking out the windows from the Gryffindor tower all the way down to the ground floor; they'd been too loud and too much of in a hurry not to cause suspicion.

"Damn it!" Lee was petrified by the curse uttered from Neji, for the boy rarely allowed foul language to pass from his lips, calling it undignified. All he could do was follow Neji, still being dragged by his forearm, to the edge of the Forbidden forest between Hagrid's hut and the Quidditch field. It was then Lee saw what he could of the problem… the missing judge was rambling, Krum was confused and staring at them, and TenTen was hidden a ways back, looking over her shoulder every so often.

"Lee, get TenTen and get her to help you protect Krum and Crouch. 'Moody' is here. And don't screw around, that's an order from the leader of this mission." Lee nodded as he felt Neji drop his arm as he spoke, quickly getting to TenTen's side before anyone could even so much as blink.

"TenTen, we need to get youthful Krum and Crouch out of here and protect them." Lee whispered, quickly dragging the girl away from her post with out letting her get a word in.

"But Neji—"

"He's the only one who can see… also, this is an order." Lee murmured back, not sure why he was doing so, quickly reaching the side of a befuddled Krum and crazed Crouch.

"Vot is going on—"

"No time to speak, just get up and move!" TenTen interrupted him, surprising the large lad by hauling him to his feet as Lee grabbed Crouch and threw his scrawny body over his shoulder; Crouch protested madly but to no avail.

"Dumbledore… must see… down… down!" Crouch cried, saliva slipping through his dry, cracked lips and onto Lee's back. The boy carrying him didn't notice, affirming that he'd see Dumbledore, hurrying forward until a loud shout ripped across the nearly silent night.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"She—sherbet lemon!" Harry gasped as he tumbled into the gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office, grabbing its' sides for support as he caught his breath.

"Move, come on, it's important! Please! Sherbet lemon!" Harry shouted, growing hysteric as the gargoyle just glared at him. He knew time was ticking, and Crouch, by the looks of it, didn't have much left. Seeing the gargoyle remain motionless, and knowing it wouldn't move if he asked nicely, Harry turned around and started running for the staircase nearest to him, lungs burning. Perhaps Dumbledore was in the staff room, or someone was in there that would know where he was…

"POTTER!"

Harry skid to a halt, whirling back around to see Snape emerge from the passage behind the gargoyle, almost losing his balance in his haste.

"Mr. Crouch is here, I-I need to see Dumbledore, professor! Something… something about Voldemort—"

"What rubbish are you spewing now, Potter?" Snape interrupted cruelly, glaring at Harry. The boy just glared back, wishing any professor but Snape had left Dumbledore's presence that minute… or at least someone more amiable.

"Mr. Crouch, the judge, form the Ministry! He's here and ill… mad… something! I just need the password because he's asking for Dumbledore! It's really urgent, and I—"

"Dumbledore is busy, Potter." Once more, Snape interrupted Harry, tone holding a line of finality in it. Harry glared even harder at his least favorite professor, wondering why he was always so disagreeable. The hate was mutual now, but Snape _had_ started it.

"I don't give a—"

"Is something amiss here?" This time, it was Dumbledore who interrupted Harry, appearing from behind Snape. Grinning triumphantly, Harry sidestepped around Snape to approach the headmaster.

"Professor, Mr. Crouch is here, he wants you, something about Voldemort, ... and—"

"Just lead the way, Harry." Dumbledore said, much to Snape's disgust, letting the already tired boy bolt again down to the grounds, old man hot on his heels.

"I left Mr. Crouch with Krum… Viktor Krum… because he was hysteric… to see you…" Harry gasped as he led the professor quickly down the hall towards the double doors that led them to the grounds.

"Indeed? Was there anyone else who saw Mr. Crouch?" Dumbledore said, making longer strides, making Harry run faster to keep up with him. How the headmaster was moving so fast and still not yet running was beside Harry, but his curiosity was stowed away for a later date.

"I… I _think_ I saw Neji and Lee… I mean… I don't really know…" Harry replied, thinking back to when he'd first reentered the castle. He hadn't really acknowledged them then, but…why were they going outside in the first place? Why were they running so fast he almost missed them? There was no possible way both boys could be that fast… humans only got that fast after years of training and hard work… and wizards didn't need to run fast.

"Good." Harry was confused by the headmaster's words, and, once they exited the double doors leading them outside, everything suddenly slowed down to an impossible pace. Just as the doors closed behind the man and boy, a curse filled the night air… one of the three unforgivable curses.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" (1)

The stilled quartet half way to where Harry and Dumbledore stood, both parties now frozen, were the ones in danger. A green light came bursting from nowhere within the forest, speeding right for Neji who was running towards wherever the curse had come from. Knowing he had to avoid this spell as all costs, Neji threw caution into the wind, stopping abruptly. He barely registered Krum's frightened yell to look out when a shout exited his lips and his body began to revolve.

"KAITEN!" There was barely enough time for Neji to get enough of a revolution started before the green curse came in contact with his bright blue chakra. For a horrifying second, it looked like it would pass right on through and hit Neji, but then it flowed with the chakra sphere encasing said boy, following its direction instead of being sent back to who had sent it at him like normal.

Yards away, the only one who seemed to be in his right mind was Crouch. Lee tried to still the man, but his body felt too stiff, too cold to comply with what he wanted. Before he knew it, Crouch was hanging down his back, face against the back of Lee's thighs. The sudden pressure Lee had felt around his middle from Crouch's arms disappeared before he correctly registered it, and the once squirming body on his person stilled. Neji had deflected the avada kedavra right at his own comrades by mistake, and Crouch had seen it coming, as he was facing that direction. In his last ditch attempt to redeem himself, for he felt himself again as his son's curse was lifted slightly out of pure shock, Crouch had protected the boy holding him with his life.

Krum, who was not even a foot to Lee's left, immediately hurled upon seeing the dead man and noting that the body was, indeed, lifeless. TenTen rubbed his back, ashen faced, attention on Lee. Her friend and comrade was shaking horribly now and, as gently as he could, put Crouch's body down on the grass. Hagrid, who'd heard the curse, was now thumping towards them, pink umbrella at the ready, Fang howling at his heels. Everything for Harry seemed surreal as he and Dumbledore ran down to the quartet, meeting them just as Hagrid did.

"Wassa matter? I heard a curse, and—" Hagrid's voice died as he looked down at Crouch. Dumbledore kneeled down softly next to the man, closing his eyes gently. Harry was looked from Lee, who was now sitting stupefied on the ground, to TenTen, who was sitting down next to him, to Krum, who was shaking even worse than Lee, and finally to the two professors.

"What's going on here? Why… why… Neji? Where's Neji?" Harry asked, but he received no answer but a finger pointing into the forest. Hagrid blocked Harry from running into it after the apathetic boy, holding him roughly be his arms to prevent him from escaping.

"Yeh ain't following, Harry." Hagrid said, Dumbledore giving an affirming noise behind him, still kneeling over Crouch's body.

"But why not? Neji's out there with some… some murderer! What if he dies! What if—"

"Shut up, Harry. Neji won't die. His defense is impenetrable." TenTen said softly, coldly, from her spot next to Lee; her friend nodded, his shakes finally slowing to an almost unnoticeable speed. Lee wasn't scared for his life, so why he had shaken so badly was unknown to him… all he knew was that Crouch had just saved his life.

"What…? Defense…?" Harry stilled in Hagrid's large hands, remembering the blue sphere that had appeared in the forest. Whatever it was, it had deflected avada kedavra.

"Do you think he's visible now?" TenTen asked, ignoring Harry's new sputtered questions, looking at Lee. She wanted to comfort Lee, but she also wanted to go find Neji. Harry's fretting was making her worried, even though she knew it was nearly impossible to kill Neji. The only times he'd ever been challenged was when Naruto had pulled out his Kyuubi chakra and that sound guy from the failed Sasuke retrieval mission. Surely no one in this world could bring the Hyuuga prodigy down?

"They'd be too far away by now, I think. It's unyouthful to think it, but he probably started running when Neji deflected that curse." Lee said quietly, leaning on TenTen's side, staring at Crouch's immobile body. He could now never repay his debt to the man other than fulfilling the mission at hand, and the rest of the ones to come, to his fullest ability.

"I know, but…" TenTen trailed off, staring into the forest. She was sure no one else but Lee heard the shouts so far off; her only comfort was she could tell the different between Neji's baritone and "Moody's" gruff voice.

"He'll be alright… remember… stronger than the youthful me of yesterday…" Lee said, smiling softly, wrapping one arm around TenTen's shoulders; it was her turn to lean heavily onto Lee. Both stared off into the forest, ignoring Harry, waiting for their team leader to return.

Off in the forest, Neji was having a hard time getting close to "Moody"; the man kept on firing deplorable curses at him and using the time Neji used to deflect them to get further and further away.

"What the hell are you, boy? To easily avoid the unforgivable curses!" 'Moody' cried, looking quite mad as Neji, panting now because of exertion, kept on pursuing him. The magical creatures within the forest kept their distance, fully aware of the horrible curses being sent this way and that by the smaller of the two humans and not wanting to get hit. The watching centaurs, however, were closing in on the man as the boy distracted him. He'd crossed into their territory, and he was not wanted there.

"What I am or am not is none of your business!" Neji shot back, using his speed advantage over the fake Moody to gain some ground. He was aware of the approaching centaurs, but he was unsure if "Moody" noticed them in his shocked fear. Neji had long ago forgone the henge over his eyes, and "Moody" had literally yelled and ran, with out sending a curse, at the sight of the Byakugan activated. After Neji nearly caught him, however, "Moody" had been keen on firing curses constantly to make his get away. Once he realized Neji could see him despite the invisibility cloak, it had been dropped to the floor for hindering him. All hindrances, except the body in which he'd been polyjuice potion-ed into, had left "Moody's" person.

"It certainly is!" 'Moody' gnarred, firing a stunning spell over his shoulder at the boy. Neji dodged the spell by moving out of the way, gaining even more ground on the villain. He needed to catch the man quickly, for his vision was blurring and his body was already screaming in protest from so many kaitens in the unfamiliar world. Neji would not give up, however, persisting in the chase. He was stronger than the him of yesterday, a second ago, a millisecond ago; he would not lose! With Team Gai's theme in his head, Neji put on an extra burst of speed, passing "Moody". The man he was pursuing stopped in shock, about to change directions, when he watched in morbid wonder as Neji leveled out his breathing, assuming a stance.

"Hakkeshou!" As soon as the word's left from Neji's mouth, "Moody" knew he'd be as good as dead if he were caught. In blind attempts he ran, firing spells at the approaching boy he no longer viewed as a human but a monster, missing him entirely. Pain immediately ricocheted up "Moody" arm when he felt hard jabs, ones that could break the skin if it weren't for his thick cloak, collide with it. With inhuman speed, Neji soon sealed off "Moody's" right arm before stopping, falling to his knees, Byakugan dying. Clutching his ribs in the unbearable pain he now felt from them, Neji started hacking up blood, already blurry vision going black. "Moody" cackled as the boy fell motionless to the ground, blood slowly dripping down his chin, pointing his wand at Neji. Letting the monster live would only prove to be a hindrance since he'd seen "Moody"…

"Avada-!" A whinny interrupted "Moody" and the centaurs came, a black one barreling into him. A palomino with platinum blond hair scooped up Neji before he was trampled on, setting the boy gently onto his back, slowly backing away from the battle. Bane, the black one, chased "Moody" until they had left Hogwarts' protected zone and the villain disapparated; he then came back and glared daggers at Firenze, the palomino.

"Helping humans again, Firenze?" Bane growled, glaring not at his fellow centaur but at Neji's still body.

"I'm taking him back to Dumbledore, Bane, and, as you clearly saw, he cannot be human. If he is, he is not from this world. The stars did indicate something from another world coming." Firenze said calmly, walking away before Bane could start a fight. He knew he'd pay like he had last time when he helped Harry Potter, but Firenze didn't care as long as the boy was safe. Bane snorted from behind Firenze, knowing the blond spoke the truth; he let Firenze go only because of that. Firenze walked as gently as he could, not to stir the unconscious boy, but Neji still woke up half way back to Hogwarts anyways. A head-cracking headache was splitting his skull and blurring his vision so bad Neji thought for half a second he'd gone almost blind.

"What… damn it…" Neji groaned, putting one hand to his eyes, the other going to wrap around his torso. Firenze looked over his shoulder at him, smiling softly.

"I am glad you awoke, child. I am sorry, but the man you were chasing got away. Now, I am taking you back to Dumbledore." He explained softly, wondering if noises caused Neji any pain since opening his bloodshot eyes did. Neji coughed slightly, sitting up to spit out the blood that had accumulated in his throat, glad he'd woken before he'd drowned, though severely vexed "Moody" got away.

"You are a centaur, correct?" He asked. Though Neji was not able to see very well, he heard a human voice but the crunching of four hooves over the dirt… that only led him to one creature, a centaur.

"You are indeed correct, child; I am called Firenze. Can I implore as to what you are called?" Firenze asked, pulling the boy's hands to his shoulders so he wouldn't fall from his upright position. Neji groaned softly as he tried opening his eyes again; his vision was no longer blurred horribly, but it hurt to look around.

"Hyuuga, Neji is what I'm dubbed… Firenze." Neji said, clearing his throat afterwards. His throat felt like sandpaper, causing him slight pain to talk. It was nothing, however, compared to the pain of just breathing. Neji knew not what had gone wrong, but he had a hunch he'd overexerted himself by using too much chakra. He hadn't expected to fall unconscious from so much use of it, since TenTen had gone almost two hours of constant use and he normally went most of the day using a bit, but he supposed the large amount of chakra needed to perform so many kaitens and then a hakkeshou was too much. Sensing Neji's displeasure in talking, Firenze fell silent for the rest of the way to the school. By the time they got to where the once group of six and a corpse were, only three were remaining. Dumbledore sat waiting with Lee and TenTen a few feet away from where Crouch had died, having sent Harry and Krum to Madam Pomfrey to get them something to calm their nerves and Hagrid to find a temporary place to store Crouch's body.

"Ah, Firenze, thank you for returning Neji to us." Dumbledore said, standing as the palomino centaur left the forest cautiously. Firenze just nodded, watching as Lee and TenTen leapt to their feet, running to his side. Neji all but fell off of Firenze into his friends' waiting arms, feeling even more drained than he had when he'd passed out. Firenze, after seeing Neji was in good hands, started to walk back to his forest, bidding farewell.

"Thank you, Firenze." The centaur smiled warmly over his shoulder at the bedraggled Neji, being held up by both his companions, and waved before disappearing back into the forest.

"He got away… I lost consciousness due to using too many kaitens and an attempted hakkeshou… but I did seal off his right arm…" Neji explained softly, coughing slightly at the end. His ribs were starting to throb atrociously again.

"Explain when you're better, Neji." TenTen said softly, gripping his side more firmly, getting a confirming noise form Lee. Neji just smirked, shaking his head sadly, letting them help him to the infirmary, Dumbledore holding the doors open for them. By the time they got to the ward, Harry and Krum had been sent away, and Madam Pomfrey became hysterical when she saw Neji. Though she checked him thoroughly, she could not find any injuries on him or within him and could only give him a potion to aid his pain and to help him sleep. TenTen and Lee, through their demands and finally Dumbledore's consent, were able to spend the night in the hospital wing with him even though Madam Pomfrey didn't like it.

Hours later when it was dawn, the shinobi woke with the sun, one regretting having done so. Neji groaned softly as he opened his eyes, still bloodshot, and immediately saw the sun. For once in his life, he couldn't stand it, ducking his head beneath the covers. The sudden movement, however, caused pain to reverberate all over his body; his muscles had stiffened over the night, much like TenTen's had after the second task.

"You won't be going to classes today, Mr. Hyuuga." Madam Pomfrey said, exiting her office. She received a muffled reply from the boy, still hiding from the sun and its' intense rays, before rounding on Lee and TenTen.

"You two, however, are not exempt from classes and should hurry off now," she paused, a softer expression coming over her face before continuing earnestly, "He'll be fine with me, I promise." TenTen and Lee nodded blearily at her words, still slightly pale from the night before, abandoning the beds they'd chosen on either side of Neji's, leaving him for their classes. In History of Magic, their first class, everyone noticed Neji's absence even though Binns didn't call roll.

"Is Neji alright?" Harry whispered to Lee, who was nearest to him, looking concerned. Next to him, Ron and Hermione shared the same expressions, one more deeply felt that the other.

"He's been through worse." Lee replied shortly, causing looks of horror to pass over the golden trios' faces, ignoring them and their pestering uncharacteristically for the rest of class. Kids were bombarding them with questions when the bell rang, but neither Lee nor TenTen said the truth. All they said was that he'd caught a bad case of the flu and had glared at the golden trio until they nodded, getting the message that that was the story they were to tell if they were asked. While the golden trio went to Moody's office to ask him if he'd seen anyone suspicious on the grounds the night before, Lee and TenTen retreated back to the hospital ward in their break. Harry could barely conceal his shock when he saw a very tired looking Remus Lupin within Moody's office. He'd stopped abruptly, and, as Ron and Hermione were behind him, stumbled when they hit him.

"What's the matter, Harry, it's just… oh, hey, professor Lupin!" Ron said, spotting Remus before Hermione did as she was making sure Harry was fine. Remus gave a slight, tired wave, rubbing his eyes.

"Hello, you three. What can I do for you?" He asked, noting their pale dispositions and red eyes; it was obvious to him Harry had confided to Hermione and Ron what he'd seen. Remus was unsure if that was a bad or good thing and made a mental note to ask Dumbledore at dinner.

"Well, we were looking for professor Moody…" Hermione trailed off, eyeing Remus's ragged suitcase. His things had yet to be unpacked, but Moody's things were still strewn about from normal business. It confused her, to say the least.

"Ah. Professor Moody had to leave to do an errand for professor Dumbledore yesterday after dinner. It's because of his magical eye, you see, that only he can perform the task. If you were to ask what it was, however, I couldn't tell you since it's not for your ears, so please refrain from doing so." Remus said, waving the trio off before too long, as they were hungry for answers he couldn't give them. Word had spread like wildfire about Moody's task over the break period, and by the next day, ludicrous ideas of what Moody had been sent to do had already formed and dispersed. As Neji wasn't allowed back into classes again by Madam Pomfrey, no one believe to flu story anymore since, in the magical world, a day at most was needed to cure it; stories were passed about the "real" reason why Neji was absent spread just as fast as the Moody ones. The hospital wing had to be closed magically to keep kids out. More kids crowded Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lee, and TenTen than normal at the Gryffindor table at breakfast, all wanting to know about Neji. Harry was irked when he received a reply from Sirius to the letter he'd sent the previous morning containing all the peculiar night events from two days previous but couldn't open it just in case someone read it over his shoulder. It was only during his break period that Harry, escaping prying eyes by going to Lupin's office, read the letter.

_Harry – first of all, what were you thinking, going off with Viktor Krum at night near the Forbidden Forest? I want you to swear never to do that again, with anyone. There is someone out to get you at Hogwarts, whether it be those strange 'Japanese' kids or not, and I don't want him/her/them getting to you. Now, I know you don't expect them to be villains, but, Harry, think back to the night. You said the two boys were rushing out of the castle just as you went in to get Dumbledore. You never saw the girl, but she was there when you returned with Krum, Crouch, and Lee, correct? And then the other boy, Neji, was able to deflect the avada kedavra curse. Harry, I want to understand, nothing in this world, magical or not, can deflect that curse. _Nothing_. Be suspicious of them from now on, all right? Even though they did protect Krum, Crouch, and tried to attack the attacker, don't trust them. Instead of Crouch, it could have been you that was killed… we don't even know if that Neji kid deflected it on purpose at his friend because he knew Crouch would sacrifice his life._

_This years events are no accidents, Harry. Whoever out to get you, be Voldemort or anyone else, is on their last legs now. All that's left is the last task. Stay close to Ron and Hermione and away from those 'Japanese' kids. Don't do anything you'd normally do, like sneak off after curfew with the invisibility cloak, and don't break rules. Keep your head down and stay safe. I want you next letter to contain your promise you won't go out of bounds again along with the never walk with anyone at night again swear. I'll be waiting. – Sirius_

Harry snorted at the letter, which he after shared with Ron and Hermione, and was horrified to hear them agree with Sirius. They also kept him at a bit of a distance from the Ibarubushi after reading the letter, though even they were sure they would cause no harm. Neji came back to classes by the next day, though he was walking quite stiffly and always clutching either his ribs or head. Over the next week, Harry practiced spells he didn't know (like the stunning spell) while TenTen did the same with McGonagall's guidance and Lee's sacrifice when necessary. The Monday a week after the surreal Saturday night, Harry went to Divination with Ron, TenTen, and a fully healed Neji, the former complaining of how hot it'd be in Trelawney's room. Not even five minutes into class, Harry was put to sleep by the dimmed lighting, stifling temperature, and soft breeze playing across his face.

When he opened his eyes, Harry was soaring on the back of an owl, and he knew he was asleep. The owl flew to a house covered with plant life, entering it through a broken window. The house looked oddly familiar to Harry as he flew with the owl down a passageway into a room with boarded windows, making it almost completely dark within.

Harry left the owl before he saw it get shot by a green light by a highly irritated man. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the lighting, Harry could make out Wormtail and a skinny man with sandy hair he didn't recognize, the one who'd killed the owl.

"Damn that kid! I can't use my arm!" The sandy man hissed, nursing his right arm, which was heavily bruised and in a sling, left hand threateningly clenching around his wand.

"Hush, Junior. We now know Dumbledore, or someone, has set up a threat at the school for us. Though… kids… I don't understand..." A cold voice said from the chair that had its back to Harry. He was immediately glad, for the shiver that passed down his spin from just the voice, Harry knew, would be nothing compared to the one that'd pass if he saw the owner of it.

"Threat? More like assassins! If he hadn't collapsed, I would have died! And those damned centaurs… he'd be dead if it weren't for them." The man identified as Junior hissed, stuffing his wand roughly into his pocket and grabbing his arm. From what Harry could see, there were numerous bruises, all less than an inch in size, but they were ugly shades of black, purple, yellow, and green.

"It's been a week already…and still, the bruises won't go away…"

"Does my Lord wish me to look up anything?" Wormtail simpered, speaking for the first time. Junior laughed harshly at his feeble words.

"You'd be better suited for Nagini's food, Wormtail." Junior patronized him, even going to the extent of kicking Wormtail.

"If it weren't for you, Wormtail, this would have never happened. Perhaps another reminder will serve you best?" The cold voice spoke once more, causing Wormtail to pale horribly.

"No… please… I beg you, my Lord… no…"

"Crucio!" Wormtail screamed in agony, and Junior laughed mirthlessly at the sight. Harry's scar started flaring, and suddenly, he was screaming, too; he tried to stop, knowing Voldemort would hear him and find him…

"Harry! Harry!" Harry woke up, scar on fire, looking up into the perplexed honey brown eyes of TenTen, Ron right next to her.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked, looking alarmed. Harry nodded, ignoring Trelawney's wild, but true, assumptions that he'd had a prophetic dream of sorts. It took him a while, but he got out of her class under the guise of going to the hospital wing for a bad headache when he really was going to see Dumbledore. He was able to correctly guess the password when he came to the gargoyle (cockroach cluster) by joking, and soon found himself listening in on a conversation he probably shouldn't have.

"Are you barking mad, Dumbledore? There's no possible way he could have done that!" It was Cornelius Fudge's voice.

"Indeed he did. Do you doubt the protection you hired yourself?" Dumbledore's voice came next, sounding dubious.

"I… they're just children, Dumbledore! I wouldn't if she'd given me, say, those AMBY or whatever… but… are you sure it was _that_ man? Al—"

"Hello, Harry." Harry flushed slightly, turning around at Lupin's loud greeting. The conversation within the headmaster's office stopped and Fudge poked his head outside the door, looking pallid.

"You got him to substitute for Moody?" Fudge asked, looking incredulous. Lupin's face immediately hardened and his eyes darkened, but he said nothing about the minister's uncouth words.

"I have Severus making me the Wolfsbane potion again this year, and I go to the hospital wing to be chained up every full moon, Minister. Severus subs for my classes on days I cannot attend. I will not prevent any such things happen like last years events." He defended himself, glaring daggers at the shorter, overweight man. Fudge's pale face colored some, but he said nothing back, telling Harry, if not terribly politely, to leave.

"No, Harry, stay. Minister, we'll finish up on the grounds. Remus, if you'd be so kind as to wait for me…" Dumbledore said, standing up and coming to his door, one hand on Fudge's shoulder. The younger males complied with his wishes, Harry slipping into the headmaster's office after the minister and Dumbledore left it, Remus following the pair at a distance.

"Shall I wait in Minerva's office, headmaster?" He asked, stuffing his hands awkwardly into his holey pockets.

"That would be good, thank you, Remus." Dumbledore replied, lapsing the trio into an uncomfortable silence until Remus left their party on the ground floor. Fudge waited until the duo was a safe way away from the castle on the grounds before speaking.

"So, the boy… can deflect even the avada kedavra… and can see invisible things? The bowl cut one can run faster than… those muggle contraptions, what are they… cars? And what of the girl?" Fudge asked quietly, looking up at Dumbledore. It unsettled him slightly that the headmaster knew more of what his hired ninja could do than he himself did, but he squashed those qualms with the fact Dumbledore had been seeing them every day, if briefly so, for almost ten months.

"Yes, for the former, and no, for the latter. All three can do that, but Lee is, in fact, much faster, I believe. TenTen, the girl, has shown she can adapt well to the situations she's been presented with, but she's, as of yet, refrained from doing anything attention-grabbing. I suppose, however, that during the third task she'll have to reveal her abilities. Voldemort is not one to give up, even when presented with such a great challenge as those children are. They fascinate me, Minister…" Dumbledore explained, trailing off. He was, indeed, fascinated with the ninja the few abilities they had that had been revealed; he was also pleased by the promptness they reacted to dangerous situations an even went as far as risking their own lives for their mission.

"…" Fudge was rendered speechless at the revelations, thinking of how fast muggle cars could go… they rivaled the speeds some broomsticks could go, and that was quite fast.

"They seem almost inhuman, even in this world." Dumbledore said softly, chuckling at the irony of his sentence. If muggles saw and were permitted to remember what they saw of the magical world, they'd think it was otherworldly. Fudge snorted slightly, also seeing the paradox.

"Minister, I'm having all three enter the maze during the third task. Right now, I have a spell concealing and protecting the Quad-Wizard cup, but something could always go amiss. I'm having TenTen do what the task entails, as she is a champion, but the boys will be monitoring each other champion closely. Lee will not leave Harry, and Neji will send out what they call shadow clones to watch Cedric, Fleur, and Krum while he waits in the center of the maze with the cup. Aside form contacting TenTen if something happens, they will not see nor talk to her to keep things fair." Dumbledore said after a few minutes of companionable silence had passed. Fudge nodded slowly, understanding the need to protect the champions, Harry especially, and the cup itself; he didn't get what a shadow clone was entirely, but he assumed it was something that could protect the champions being watched by them if necessary.

"Then I'll be going, professor. I have business to attend to." Fudge bid Dumbledore farewell and left, letting the headmaster to return to his school. Dumbledore stopped by Minerva's office on his way back to his office where Harry was waiting.

"Ah, headmaster. I just wanted to ask your permission to pull the… ninja from their classes, to have them inspect the office. I haven't found Alastor yet, but I know he's got to be hidden in there somewhere. He'll die soon if I can't find him." Remus said immediately after Dumbledore closed the door. The headmaster complied with his wishes, writing out a note explaining the reason why the Ibarubushi were needed, and Remus went off with a word of thanks. He found them in their Charms class, and Flitwik let them leave with their things without delay, coming up with an exceptional excuse as to why they had to leave.

"Hello, again. I'm glad to see you again, but it'd be better under different circumstances." Remus said, smiling warmly at the trio as he led them to his office.

"Yosh! It is very nice to see you again, too, Remus." Lee said, grinning at the man they'd grown to like over the month he and Tonks had taught them about the magical world.

"What would those circumstances be, exactly?" TenTen asked, nodding once in Remus's direction to show that she, too, enjoyed seeing him again privately.

"I'm looking for the real Alastor Moody, and I believe I've found him. However, I can't get to him because of the locks; even alohomora won't work. I thought perhaps you guys might be able to open it…. Or, at least Neji could tell me if Alastor was indeed confined in there." Remus explained, lapsing them into silence until they reached his office. He showed them the trunk with seven chambers immediately, once more trying to open them with alohomora. Neji turned his Byakugan on then, inspecting the almost blinding chest for any signs of a human form within them. He found random items within the first six compartments, and the final seventh one, the one most heavily covered with chakra, had a human within it.

"The seventh one is where he's being held." Neji explained, turning his Byakugan off and looking over to TenTen. She was their master lock-picker. Nodding, she pulled a paper clip and a kunai out of her bag and tried working her magic on the lock but to no avail.

"We'll have to make a mold of the inside of the lock and base a key off of that." TenTen said, retreating from the chest. While she, Neji, and Remus had concentrated on the chest, Lee had been looking around for the key set. To him, it seemed highly unlikely one would carry a set of seven large keys with him, even if the keys opened the chest containing his hostage. What made sense to Lee didn't make sense to anyone else since no one else had so far assumed "Moody" would have left the keys at Hogwarts. He started searching around the room, soon finding a hidden set of boxes.

"Those just contain empty bottles." Remus said, once he noticed where Lee was snooping around. Lee just shrugged, peering around the concealed boxes to where a large cauldron sat in the darkest corner of the office. His three companions just watched as Lee picked up the heavy cauldron easily, revealing the ring that held the keys sitting on the firewood innocently. Remus flushed at the sight, mentally berating himself for not searching for the keys even if he could have never picked up the cauldron. Lee kicked the keys off of the kindling before placing the cauldron back down. He tossed the keys to TenTen then, the girl soon figuring out which key opened the seventh lock.

"How'd you know it was there?" Remus asked as TenTen opened the seventh compartment, looking at Lee in wonder.

"Well, he would not have carried the ring on him, or so I'd assume. Since the potion he was unyouthfully making concealed his true identity, the keys had to be around where he made it. Obviously, the youthful potion had an ingredient that pertained to the original Moody since he was kept alive." Lee said, shrugging. He didn't think he'd actually done too much.

"Lee, that has got to be the best deduction I've ever heard from you." Neji said, wanting to laugh at the simplicity of the crux of their problem. Lee just shrugged again as he came over to the chest and stared down into the pit of the seventh compartment. Down at the bottom was an exceptionally ill looking, starved Alastor Moody.

**A/N**: _(1) If anyone is confused by the repeated avada, let me explain: I wanted to… eh, fill you with suspense? Something like that. The second time avada is read is actually the same time you read it before Harry's POV popped up, so "Moody" only said it once. Sorry if this is at all confusing. To possibly make it clearer: Harry and Dumbledore came out of the castle just as "Moody" fired the curse while Lee, TenTen, Krum, and Crouch were fleeing and Neji was trying to be cool/heroic. Again, I'm sorry if that was at all confusing for anyone._

_And the lock picking with a kunai? The kunai was supposed to replace the wrench/ever/whatever. I'm not entirely sure if you can pick a lock the way I said they did (not with the paper clip and wrench, but by making a mold)… but, meh. Sorry if that upsets anyone. And I know the paper clip/wrench way is used for home locks, but the locks I assume would be on Moody's chest are the ones you put on lockers that need a key like that but aren't the spinning ones and aren't ones easily opened with just a tension wrench. Sorry for the long A/N._

_~ Tobi_


	13. The Warren

**The Quad-Wizard Tournament  
Verse**: Potter  
**Disclaimer**: When all else fails, run like hell.  
**Reviewers** (_who are made of epic win_):  
Hezeljv: I'm not sure, but I felt the same about the inferi when everyone was guessing them. X) Now that you mention it, yeah… I'm going to feel so sad when this ends…  
Lego825: Oh, s'alright. I didn't notice until you pointed it out. XD That'd be so epic… hmm…  
Gothic Lust: Thank you. I try to update quickly. :)  
ShadowsBloodPain: Harry was already suspicious… and don't you mean Sirius? :P Thanks.  
SilverLunaMoon: Thanks. :D  
Nineveh03: Thank you. It will be epic, trust me… or I /hope/ it will be. I'll try to keep it up.  
Arandomreviewer: YOSH! xD Thanks.  
Mew I is Dinosaur: Thanks. Yes, he does; if not, well, Mad-Eye would've been a goner.  
Nebelkind: Aww, you ruined the surprise. JK, JK. Oh, there will be some reactions out there in… I guess the last chapter… which is coming sooner than I ever thought…  
SaturnXK: Thanks. Well, some people were rooting solely for someone to be champion and I didn't want to scare anyone off if that person wasn't chosen. Very much so, in fact. :) Ah, Rita… she's a jerk face, but I've come to love writing her. Thanks, again, for all your reviews… and I'm sorry that you found The Letter first. I might eventually update that… but I'm leaning more towards letting it die.

**- The Warren -**

To say Remus wasn't surprised at how efficiently and quickly the ninja worked would've been an understatement. Even though classes were to let out in around seven minutes after they'd found the real Mad-Eye, he was tucked safely away in the hospital ward with Madam Pomfrey fussing over him with about three minutes to spare. They hadn't even used magic to carry Moody or get him out of the chest. However, Madam Pomfrey assured Remus he still had a job until the end of the school year as she didn't want Alastor up and about the last few weeks; he was unsure if she was trying to mother hen him or Alastor. Mad-Eye was kept in a bed next to the one Remus was strapped, chained, tied, and restrained against in the back of the hospital wing where no students were allowed to keep him from prying eyes. When they delivered Alastor's mostly unconscious body, the ex-Team Gai saw all the fetters on the bed next to the one they'd moved into the vicinity.

"You don't need all of those." TenTen said softly when she saw Remus, watching Madam Pomfrey scuttle about, looking forlorn. Neji was fiddling with one of the larger sets of chains, lost in his own memories; it confused Remus, but he said nothing.

"You're a safe person, Remus. Don't let the past fog your future and decisions." Lee said, in a moment of philosophy, smiling sympathetically. Remus shrugged, not meeting either of their eyes. It wasn't too long before the quartet was shooed out of the wing to dinner, and the Ibarubushi broke away from Remus.

"Poor sap. He thinks he's dangerous." TenTen sighed at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, feeling a bit lonely since Harry and the others weren't near by. She'd gotten used to their group of six and the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, Neville, and other Gryffindors popping up every now and then; in fact, ever since the night where they'd almost caught the fake Moody, they'd been avoided like they had the plague from the once friendly Gryffindors they'd made friends with.

"Hn. Focus on the task, not… Lupin." Neji said lowly, thoughts much into the mission rather than one nice but confused man. He wasn't sure how he and TenTen would fare by the end of the third task, what with their chakra use, and wondered, not for the first time, how they'd pull it off. Lee couldn't use too much chakra normally, but in this universe, he was about as good as a child just figuring out what chakra was with out the whole explosion of it. The training sessions they had with McGonagall were starting to show again; even TenTen, the tannest of their trio, was noticeably pallid.

It wasn't too long before the morning of the third task dawned, sending the school into a tumult. Not only was there testing going on and the third task waiting, but a new article had been written about Harry by Rita Skeeter. She claimed him deranged and dangerous, but Harry paid no heed. He felt it was like a bad joke that had gone even sourer. Hermione rushed off after a bit of talking about the article, looking like she'd just won the lottery.

"Jeez… off her rocker, that one. You reading in Binns' class again? Or passing notes with TenTen?" Ron asked, sneering at the last question. He and Hermione still weren't convinced about the Ibarubushi's innocence, the reason behind Harry not sitting near them, and didn't quite approve of him passing notes to TenTen during the exams they were exempt from.

"Yeah, guess so." Harry shrugged, ignoring the look of disdain on Ron's face. He was sure, with out a doubt, the ex-Team Gai weren't the ones out to get him, even if their behavior was slapdash at best that one night. Lee was overly friendly, TenTen was cautious, and Neji never seemed to portray any emotions other than negative ones. How the trio was even friends was beside Harry; to him, their personalities clashed way too much. Then, he looked at his own group of friends and realized they weren't so different.

"Potter, the champions are to report in the chamber hall after breakfast." McGonagall said, coming up out of nowhere, before shuffling down the table to where the Ibarubushi had just shown up.

"Hm. Wonder why." Ron mused, only getting a shrug out of Harry. He left before too long, not wanting to be late for History of Magic, letting Harry finish his breakfast alone as the hall emptied. After he was alone, Harry was about to leave the hall to go to the library when he heard a scream. TenTen, he knew, had just entered the chamber. Making sure he had a firm grip on his wand, Harry ran to the chamber, throwing the door open, about to draw said wand when he saw the reason for TenTen's scream. She was thrown, literally, around a man who looked like an older, carbon copy of Lee wearing suspicious amounts of green.

"Gai-sensei!" Harry, and the rest of the room, was able to make out TenTen's muffled voice. Harry released his grip on his wand, about to leave the happy sight, when a hand stopped him.

"Where are you going, Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, smiling broadly at Harry. It was then he noticed her and Bill.

"I… I, um, wasn't expecting company. I thought…" Harry trailed off, clumsily looking for words. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head, pulling him into a tight hug; Bill clapped him on the shoulder. After a few minutes of getting to know why they were there, TenTen came over with the older carbon copy Lee.

"Hey, Harry, this is Gai-sensei… erm, Gai Maito. He's my adoptive father." She introduced the man. Harry shook Gai's hand, surprised at how large and strong his hands were, looking up at the man in something close to awe. Though he looked ridiculous in his tight green shirt, green shorts, and green trainers, Harry knew this man was to be respected and never doubted… and it wasn't just because of the bulging muscles adorning his body and the great height advantage he had over Harry.

"Nice to meet you, Harry." Gai said, shocking the boy with his voice. Harry detected a boyish charm behind the baritone of it… almost like it was a preview of Lee's voice after puberty had been done with.

"Um, nice to meet you, too, sir." Harry said, nervously reeling his hand back from Gai's once the larger man was done shaking his hand.

"Call me Gai, Harry." Harry nodded at the concealed order as Mrs. Weasley started to talk to Gai.

"Wait, he's your adoptive father? Um, where's your mother…? And, your last name, why isn't it Maito?" Harry asked after a few minutes, whirling on TenTen. For a second, pain flashed across her hazel eyes before she composed herself.

"Yes, adoptive father… I never knew my parents. Well, I take it back; I don't remember them. My father left me when I was six and my mother… died when I was a toddler. My last name isn't Maito because it doesn't work that way where we come from, Harry. And, before you ask sometime today, he and Lee are not at all related by blood; though, he did adopt Lee, too." TenTen said, voice sounding a bit guarded. Harry knew not to delve deeper into the subject, feeling the same pain, instead letting them fall into an awkward silence until Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Gai requested the be shown around the Hogwarts campus. It was during the tour Harry found out Gai was more like Lee than even their appearances; he was even more 'youthful', boisterous, and curious than his mini me. Lunch became a commotion when it came. The Weasleys all became loud when they saw their mother and elder brother, but it was nothing compared to Lee and Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GA—owww, TenTen, that hurt!"

Harry wasn't sure whether to laugh at the sight or be embarrassed. Everyone was staring at Lee and his adoptive father, both crying and attempting to hug each other (Harry also wondered why the Great Hall's ceiling suddenly portrayed a sunset) but being held apart by Neji. TenTen had whacked Lee upside the head, efficiently distracting both Gai and Lee (and the ceiling – it turned back to normal) from their endeavored hug-fest.

"Not here. Please, anywhere but here." TenTen said, flushed horribly; she couldn't stop grinning, though. From what Harry could see, Neji was wearing an awkward, half-smile, half-smirk, too; he was sure, had he been older, he would've had a heart attack at the sight.

"They're…" Ron trailed off from Harry's left, eyeing the quartet of Asians.

"Insane." Harry said, though his face held a bright grin on it. He could feel the happiness radiating off the group, and he wondered if this was what a true family felt like after not seeing each other for so long. True, the Weasleys were there, but they sent letters weekly to their parents and brothers and, for the most part, were on the same slab of land.

"Not a bad sight, though." Hermione said, smiling softly at the quartet sat down to eat. Harry shook his head, joining the Weasleys for lunch, wishing that the Ibarubushi and Gai had joined them. Even with Neji and TenTen trying to keep the liveliness down from Lee and Gai, they only somewhat succeeded in doing so. It looked like extreme fun to Harry.

After lunch, Harry and TenTen finished showing Bill, Mrs. Weasley, and Gai around Hogwarts just before dinner started. Though Gai and Lee's second reunion wasn't as loud, it still was filled with the same amount of happiness. This time, Harry sat himself across from TenTen, forcing his friends, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley to join him with the foreigners. He found dinner much more amusing than lunch as Gai and Lee teamed up on teasing the crap out of TenTen and Neji, getting even the usually stoic boy somewhat into the cajoling, then the whole quartet rounding on the golden trio. Bill, Fred, and George hopped in the teasing then, efficiently making Ron blush so hard TenTen laughed and pointed, commenting on a girl named Hinata could be given a run for her money.

As the sunset died down (the real sunset, mind you), Dumbledore stood up, silencing the chattering hall within minutes. Lee and Gai were the last to notice, heckling TenTen over something.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes, I'll ask if you could please go down to the Quidditch field to witness the third task. Champions, if you'd please head down there now with Mr. Bagman." Dumbledore said, smiling gently. His eyes held a mischievous twinkle to them, and Harry followed his line of sight. Gai was grinning his literally pinging smile up at the headmaster and Minister of Magic, whom now Harry saw had a dumbstruck look upon his face, as TenTen stood up with him. All of her boys gave TenTen a pat on the back, but one lingered, giving her a meaningful stare.

"I'll be careful. No need to worry." TenTen said softly before going up to where Ludo Bagman was waiting, Krum already slouching by his side. As soon as Harry, the last to arrive, came up, Ludo led them away, making small talk with Harry. No one seemed to notice two other kids melting away to go to the Quidditch field but Gai. He was sad that he couldn't help his old students, but he was also extremely proud of them and didn't want to help at the same time. He understood that this was _their_ mission, the first one after being named Chunin they were doing together, and didn't want to intrude on it. Five minutes later, Gai descended with the Weasleys to the Quidditch pitch (whatever that was), feeling a sense of dread fill his body as he did so. He had a sudden feeling something would go wrong, terribly wrong… and Gai's feelings were generally never wrong.

"Ladies and gents, the third and final task of the Quad-Wizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me tell you how the points currently are, starting from the highest to lowest. In first place is Mr. Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts!" Ludo paused to let the crowd scream themselves hoarse before continuing. "In second place is Miss TenTen, of Ibarubushi!" Though her applause came hesitant and polite, Gai made up for the lack of enthusiasm all by himself. "In third is Mr. Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang!" Krum's applause was much louder than even Cedric's as everyone seemed to support him because of his fame from Quidditch. "In fourth is Mr. Harry Potter, our second champion from Hogwarts!" Within Harry's applause there was a few sets of well placed boos from the Slytherins. "And, last but not least, is Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons!" The applause and cheers form the male population seemed deafening.

"Now, Cedric, on my whistle…" A short blast from Ludo's whistle later, Cedric was off speeding into the maze. TenTen, with her heightened vision, could see a boy with long hair garbed in all black and dark green follow him after the first intersection passed.

"Now, Miss TenTen…" The jitters TenTen had felt while practicing long nights in McGonagall's office finally came full-force as Ludo blew his whistle again, signaling her to enter the maze. TenTen sped off into it with one last glance over her shoulder at Gai, who gave her a thumbs up, before she was engulfed in the magical silence that seemed to suffocate her. It was eerily quiet between the tall hedges, and TenTen came to wonder what on earth had been set loose into the maze for the first time. McGonagall was in no position to tell _her_ outright (Lee and Neji were told after giving her their word to not tell TenTen), but, from what she could give her, it seemed horrible. It wasn't too long before TenTen came to her second intersection and took a right. A large creature came into her sight form the closest new fork, and, upon sensing her (or smelling), it turned its' ugly head and gave an excited clatter of its' pinschers. TenTen gave it a second to admire the beast the baby skrewt had become before high-tailing it the other way. She knew they had fire on their side (whether it was controlled or not, she didn't know), pincers, and a stinger or sucker, depending on the gender. The one she had attracted the attention of was one with a stinger curled highly over its' back, something like a scorpion's.

Deciding using kunais and other weapons this early on would spell out disaster (Krum had been let in, and Harry's whistle had only just sounded), TenTen needed time to collect her jumbled thoughts and think of a few curses. Once she had a few in her head, TenTen glanced over her shoulder at the beast giving chase, eyeing its' body with a critical eye; armor seemed to cover the whole ten foot long form except for on its' belly. Stopping, TenTen waited until the beast blasted itself forward again, running forward just before it stopped moving, sliding up beneath it; hoping it wasn't smart enough to try to sit down, TenTen pulled out her wand from her pocket, pointing upwards at the shield-less stomach.

"Stupefy!" With a dull sense of irony, TenTen realized it was she who was the stupid one as the skrewt's body suddenly started to descend on her, closer to the ground. Not wanting to be totally crushed, TenTen started scrambling out of the way towards the front in case the stunning spell didn't work on its' fire farts, her legs getting caught from her knee down.

"Damn, it's heavy… gah, Neji and Lee would laugh at me if they saw this." She sighed, heaving her lower legs from under the skrewt's fallen form, meticulously avoiding the pincers, before standing up and continuing her journey. It was barely a minute before a female scream split the silent air, sending waves of fear to crush TenTen. She immediately thought of Neji's clone and wondered, even if was only a tenth of the boy's strength, how it could have been defeated. It was just like Neji, only not as strong, and that boy was the most cautious, observant kid she knew. A strangled, frightened masculine cry followed a few minutes later as TenTen raced toward where she hoped Fleur was, making her stop. It was the much deeper, alarmed shout that sent TenTen back on her way to Fleur; she was sure Neji's clone was there with Krum, as the second cry sounded like neither boy.

"N-Neji!" The cry came from TenTen's throat before she remembered she wasn't supposed to scream his name. She saw Neji's clone, a bit battered, with an unconscious Fleur on his back piggyback style.

"Shh! I just scared her. She's fine, but I'm taking her to the teachers. Someone tried to get to her, and, from what I can guess, he just moved onto Krum. Harry's fine, I believe." The clone informed her, giving TenTen a reprimanding look. Shrugging, TenTen stood still as she watched the clone carry Fleur away until she couldn't see them anymore before moving to where she knew the center of the maze was. Se didn't get too far before she turned a corner and ran into a large, hairy pole. An excited clip of pincers later, TenTen realized it was not a pale she'd run into but the leg of a very large, very hairy spider.

"Oh, come on! What's with these gigantic animals – er, things?" TenTen cried, making a mad dash down a pathway she hadn't seen before, the spider following her. As it wasn't moving just from fire farts but with eight legs propelling it forward in long strides, it wasn't too long before the spider was nearly tripping over TenTen in its' haste to catch her. Lip curling, she threw her right hand over her shoulder, wand aimed, and shouted, "Impedimenta!" Using her speed after slowing the spider down, TenTen rocketed down a passageway to her right, taking as many twists and turns as she could until she couldn't hear the thundering of eight spider feet a few hedges away. A pulsation of pain shot up TenTen's legs, making her pause for a second until is passed, letting her continue down the path she'd taken at random. After a minute of meandering, she held her wand flat in her hand, scrutinizing the bit of wood until she remembered the correct incantation.

"Point me." TenTen whispered, sending the wand into a flurry of spinning until it decided to point back the way she'd come and a bit to the left. Chewing crossly on her lower lip, she started moving back the way she'd come, taking the nearest left turn. At the end of the passage stood a sphinx. The regal looking cat man smiled charmingly at TenTen when she came within ten feet of it.

"Greetings, child. To get past me, you must solve my riddle correctly. If you answer falsely, I'll attack, but if you don't make an attempt, I'll do nothing. What shall it be?" He asked, reclining back on his muscular haunches, smile still in place. TenTen admired his form for a second, taking in the bunched muscles under the wonderful golden fur, the large, wild mane of dark brown hair, and finally the human face that sat where a lion's should be. He had an adorable dimple.

"I can hear the riddle first before choosing, can't I?" TenTen asked, eyeing the large claws adorning his front paws carefully. At this close range of five feet, maximum, she wouldn't have much time to think of a spell and might have to resort to using her ninja weapons if she answered wrong. TenTen wished Lee was there for a second, since he was, surprisingly, the fastest at solving riddles on their teams; she and Neji both tried to over think the problem but eventually got it, just like what had happened when they'd been looking for the real Moody.

"Certainly. My riddle is this: A muggle lives in a twenty-story building, and his quarters are on the eighteenth floor. He rides an electrical box muggles call an elevator down to the first floor in the mornings to head out to his boring muggle job every day. On his way home from this job, he goes to the seventh floor in the elevator and walks the rest of the way up unless there is another muggle with him or it was raining. Why is this?" At the end of his riddle, the sphinx's smile widened, showing off his pearly, razor sharp set of teeth. TenTen's eyes narrowed at the set, eyebrows coming together.

"Such a last guy – and, no, that's stating an opinion and not an answer. I mean, there are stairs… anyways, um…" She trailed off, looking down at the grassy ground. There was a white line running from one side of the passage to the other, signifying she was in the middle and had to follow the line. TenTen hissed sharply, looking up at the sphinx again; she was so close! Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of being close, TenTen thought back to the riddle, trying not to over think the problem. She knew when it was raining, people carried umbrellas… and she knew elevators from her world had buttons going up the wall by number…

"Is that, um, muggle really short? Or, just, y'know, short? Because, going down, floor number one would be at the bottom and perfectly reachable. When it was raining, he'd have an umbrella, hopefully, and if someone else was in the elevator, well, if he asked politely…" TenTen trailed off, tensing her body just in case she was wrong. The sphinx's grin faltered slightly, eyes glittering with disappointment, before he calmly stood and moved to the side to allow her by.

"Correct: the muggle is, in fact, short. Good day – or should I say night? – to you, miss." Both nodded at each other as TenTen passed, the girl quickly moving to the next intersection and heading to the right. A skrewt was waiting for her in a clearing, surrounded by a silver haze, looking completely befuddle. Though it was trying to go to her, the fire fart sent it in the completely wrong way. Seeing as she had no other choice, TenTen entered the maze, wand raised.

"Relashio!" The jet of heat burned through her robes, severely singing her undershirt. TenTen looked down at her stinging chest, puzzled, before looking back up at the skrewt. If it was going the opposite direction of her, though she knew it probably wanted to chase her, and if her spell had been fired at her, the opposite way she wanted it to…

"Relashio!" This time, TenTen pointed the wand at herself. The spurt of heat rushed to her target, the skrewt, making a sickening sizzling sound when it came in contact with the skrewt's shell. It squealed in pain, clicking its' pincers madly, before trying to round on TenTen. Having already figured out the haze's affect, TenTen started walking backwards and to her left, quickly bypassing the completely befuddled skrewt and the silver haze. She almost felt sorry for the beast when she left it still trying to figure out what in the world it had wandered into, the key word being almost. Smiling happily to herself, TenTen started walking towards the intersection she knew must be the last one before she hit the homestretch when she heard voices. Her legs were starting to throb from when the first skrewt had fallen on them, but TenTen started running towards the voices anyways, recognizing them off the bat. Harry and Cedric were nearby, and that meant Lee and a Neji clone weren't too far off, either, along with the real Neji.

After taking a tricky left turn, TenTen saw both boys limping past a fallen giant spider towards a shining cup… the Quad-Wizard Cup. She could see Lee and the Neji clone slipping silently around the tangled limbs, glancing over at her after a second. The Neji clone poofed silently then, causing both Harry and Cedric to turn around as soon as the smoke passed them; TenTen cringed, speeding up to stand by Lee's side.

"Lee? TenTen?" Harry asked, confused and in pain, from over Cedric's arm. Lee looked at them again, wide-eyed, and soon both he and TenTen caught up with both limping boys, offering a shoulder to each.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're not even a champion!" Cedric asked, face screwed up in abhorrence. Lee made a face, opened his mouth to reply, but a third voice came from beside the Quad-Wizard Cup.

"Watching over you, Diggory." The quartet turned to face the real Neji, clad in the same clothes his clones had. His arms were crossed defiantly over his chest, and Harry, for a moment, felt a trill of fear.

"W-watching over…? Then what about Fleur! And Krum! I heard both of them scream!" Harry snarled venomously, seething. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe the Ibarubushi _were_ out to get him… or cheat. Either way, it was a vile thing to do indeed. He needed anything to get the fear coursing through his blood to go away, and anger seemed to be the only fast emotion to fill him up. Besides, Harry wanted answers and was already vexed, and a limping boy with a bloodied, swollen ankle being supported by a boy with a slash across his abdomen looked a far cry less intimidating than one lit up eerily blue by a shining cup.

"I delivered Fleur and Krum to your teachers as soon as I dealt with whomever was attacking them." Neji said impassively, nodding once at TenTen and Lee. They immediately took a hold of Cedric and Harry, keeping both boys upright but almost immobile. TenTen took Cedric, though he was roughly a head taller than her, and he started to struggle almost at once but to no avail. Lee got Harry, who was more or less a bit cooperative thanks to his twisted ankle.

"What the bloody hell? You stupid, fu—"

"Avada kedavra!" A shout cut off Cedric's voice, causing all three ninja to jerk back and away form the spell. Harry's eyes widened in shock as the spell barely missed Cedric, whom had been pulled back by TenTen like Lee had yanked Harry back, and looked to where it had come from. His blood ran cold as he remembered the face of Barty Crouch junior.

"Let Potter go, you bastards, the Dark Lord needs him. Avada—!" Before Harry knew what was happening, Lee's vice grip lessened and suddenly he felt the peculiar feeling of a fishing line catching his navel and wrenching, hard. The group of five fell harshly to the ground a few moments later, Harry being smothered beneath Lee. The grass felt a bit oily to his face and smelled somewhat familiar.

"I'm so youthfully sorry, Harry, but it had to be done." Lee whispered, hastily getting off Harry and pulling him to his feet. When Harry teetered on his swollen ankle, Lee let the shorter boy lean heavily on him for support.

"What had to be done?" Harry asked, anger being replaced with panic as he looked around. He recognized the graveyard. It was the one that haunted his dreams in the summer. They had to get out, away, something… just be anywhere but in the loathsome cemetery.

"It was too cramped to fight in the maze, especially with you and Diggory around." Neji replied for Lee, assessing their new environment as TenTen hauled Cedric to his feet. Cedric came over and roughly took Harry from Lee, glaring suspiciously at the foreigner trio. He had always thought them to be amiable people, but now he wasn't so sure of them.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Cedric asked, only getting a nod from Neji. Huffing angrily, Cedric started glaring at him to be more specific.

"The cup radiated with chakra like a portkey. It was the only way out to keep you two unharmed." Neji explained after a minute of Cedric and Harry watching him closely.

"Why do you keep implying we'd get in the way? What is chakra? How could you tell – the creepy blue light?" Harry asked, looking at all of the Ibarubushi. He was so confused, so panicked… and all of this new information and implications weren't doing his scattered brains any better.

"You would, Harry. We're… not what you think we are. Chakra is… well… it's complicated… and Neji, he's special that way. But, come on, we need to get back to the—" TenTen stopped, turning around and stiffening. Everyone else who had been facing the same way TenTen had also turned around, too see what she was looking at, different levels of confusion appearing in each kid's brain. A man was approaching, heavily clothed in black, carrying what seemed to be a baby or something that was wrapped solidly in cobalt robes. It took Harry a second to recognize the stout man as Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail, one of Voldemort's loyal servants. Dread soon froze Harry in a way it never had before.

"Kill the spares." A high, cold voice split the silence from the cradle of robes within Wormtail's arms. In a whirl of movement, Lee had successfully pulled Cedric and Harry out of the way of an oncoming avada kedavra sent by Wormtail. The quintet, once separated into a trio and a duo, were now one body with Harry and Cedric shoved roughly to the back; although, Cedric's good four inches over even Lee and Neji didn't seem to register in the ninja's minds. The green light that was the avada kedavra hit a gravestone, which had once been behind Cedric before Lee had moved him bodily, shattering it upon impact. In a moment, Harry's head seemed to split with pain, the crux of it being his scar, and he fell writhing to the greasy grass once more, screaming in agony. In his twisting and turning, Harry could see the blurry feet and legs of the ninja before him on one side, and the other he saw the grave marker behind them and could barely make out who it'd been named for.

It took Harry a minute, but he finally discerned the name written upon the slab of stone. Tom Riddle… now more commonly know as Voldemort (but it didn't say that).

"My-My Lord, they…" Wormtail sputtered, looking aghast. He'd heard from Crouch junior that the Asian kids weren't normal, but to move two boys, resulting in a weight probably close to three hundred and fifty pounds, that quickly… it was appalling.

"He is on my grave, Wormtail." The cold voice emitted from the bundle ordered, making Wormtail realize Harry potter was indeed where they wanted him. Quickly, Wormtail pulled his wand out, but as soon as he did, he was gaping in horrified awe. Lee had Wormtail's wand in his had, twirling it about his fingers almost arrogantly, looking quite innocent.

"TenTen, get Potter and Diggory—"

"Hell no, I'm fighting, I'm—"

"Concentrate, Wormtail." The disembodied voice ordered frostily, interrupting Neji and TenTen's little debate, bringing the quintet's attention back to Wormtail and the bundle. Wormtail flushed slightly, eyes screwed up in concentration, before Harry felt ropes leap from the ground and tie him up against Voldemort's grave. In seconds, TenTen was hacking away at the ropes with a weird black knife and Lee was trying to rip the bundle out of Wormtail's arms, having a difficult time as ropes and vines kept on sprouting from the ground.

"Run, Harry – take Cedric with you." TenTen whispered as the last rope gave way, Harry tumbling into her open arms. He immediately tried to stand, not wanting to burden the skinny girl with his weight.

"No, we can't—" Harry started, wincing in pain, barely feeling Cedric grab his shoulder and let him lean into his taller form. He could see TenTen shaking her head, lips moving to form words; but something despicable was blocking his senses… and then, a pain unlike any before it throbbed horribly from Harry's scar, blinding the boy momentarily. TenTen and Cedric leapt back from him in shock as Harry started crowing in agony, clutching his scar, tears leaking from his tightly closed eyes. TenTen, under Harry's yells, heard Lee yelp in surprise and pain, causing her to whirl around. There was a loathsome, black, scaly child-like thing thrown onto the ground, crimson eyes flashing in anger.

"Don't let him touch you, Wormtail!" The creature hissed, forked tongue flicking between its' hard lips. TenTen looked up from the creature, whatever it was, to Lee and Neji. Lee's hands were smoldering even through his bandages, and Neji had cornered Wormtail and was in the Hakkeshou stance. Scowling deeply (they started the fun with out her!), TenTen pulled out three senbon that had poisonous tips, chucking all three at the creature Wormtail had been taking care of. Like always, they hit their target; the being let out a wretched cry, wriggling just like Harry was now. Just as it started screaming, Wormtail received an assault from Neji and his bawl joined in the fray of howls. TenTen waved Lee over, pulling a burn poultice from her bare-minimum medic bag strapped to her hip, frowning in worry. Lee, who was no stranger to pain, was hissing through his teeth, hands trembling. The burn presented on his palms from touching Wormtail's beast was unusual in itself; it was oozing a green substance from the edges, all black and scaly just like the creature's skin, and was starting to swell. The bandages that had once covered his palms were turning to dust instead of charred material around the edges of the burns.

"What did you do, Lee?" TenTen asked, applying the cataplasm, shocked when Lee gave a whimper and bit his lip. Lee shook his head, not wanting to answer TenTen until she was done applying the medicine and wrapped his hands in new bandages. It scared her to think Lee was actually showing outward signs of pains from just a simple, if not disgusting-looking and odd, burn.

"I touched… _that_." Lee whispered, nodding at the black thing that had grown still and quieted. TenTen's eyebrows knitted together and she started walking towards it, but a hand gripping her ankle stopped any future movements.

"Don't! That's…. don't touch it… a… don't… it's V—"Harry said, panting with effort, eyes glazed over from pain.

"Stop trying to talk, Harry!" Cedric said, mostly forgotten, grabbing Harry's shoulders from his kneeling position next to the younger lad.

"No! It's still alive!" Harry gnarred, glaring at the still organism with contempt.

"That's impossible, Harry, I poisoned those senbon myself… it should be dead since it's so small and the dose was for a full-grown man…" TenTen said softly, confused. None of their quartet was paying attention to their surroundings, thinking Neji had finished off Wormtail and the creature was dead, and that their ticket home was safe just a few yards away. They were dead wrong.

A haggard looking Neji blew Wormtail back, unknowingly delivering him just where Voldemort wanted him. Smirking and sucking in a breath, Neji, now with out a victim in his sights, noticed right where he'd blown Wormtail… right next to the black disfigured being with an extensive chakra system.

"Shit!" Lee and TenTen turned in alarm when they heard Neji curse, but it was too late. The barely conscious Wormtail presented his arm to the now twitching creature, the one where the Dark Mark had been made, and the thing reached out an arm skinnier than a baby's arm, a barely-there finger pressing onto the tattoo. Wormtail's face contorted in pain as the tattoo seemed to come alive, darker black ink shooting forth from the organism's pixie-stick finger and outlining the skull and snake image before the other colors, like green, darkened and angered from their once placid state.

"Now they come… and these _children_ shall be dealt with properly." If the creature could sneer, it would've; the voice, still cold, held a small amount of pain and abhorrence in it, though. It was a minute, maybe, before Neji got a startled look, head tilting back to face the sky.

"They're here…" And they were. Fifteen or so black, hooded wizards or witches appeared in a wide circle around the group, wands drawn.

All hell broke loose after that.

**A/N**: _So, some of y'all might not get the title of this chapter. It's a joke… the fourth def. of warren in my dictionary is a place for game animals. Get it? xD –shot'd-_

_I'm sorry for being late. It's spring break, see, and I actually had things to attend. - le gasp - Also, I had three distractions on top of Spring Break and all its glory: Pokemon White version, Pride and Prejudice, and discovering Gazetto (The GazettE). I want a Mr. Darcy. xD_

_Sorry for the rant. Oh, and the silver haze is something I made up (from the second skrewt battle?)… and, yes, wizards can do wandless magic… and I just made Wormtail a bit more powerful than usual, so sue – errr, bite me. And, before anyone harps, I know Volde-muffin couldn't call the Death Eaters in the book in whatever form he's in before he gets his body back (and didn't press on the mark to call them), but, come on, Wormtail isn't enough for Team Gai._

_~ Tobi_


End file.
